Akakuro 30 day Fanfic Challenge
by IcefireEclipse
Summary: An Akakuro challenge where I plan to write one Akakuro related drabble every day for the next 30 days. The prompt will be listed as the title for each day and will range in rating. Rating is currently set at T though is likely to change.
1. Day 1: Coffee and Peaceful Small Talk

**Day 1: Coffee and Peaceful Smalltalk**

 **Summary:** **For Akashi and Kuroko, it only takes a simple cup of coffee and some small talk for the two to relax from the stresses of daily life.**

* * *

The coffee shop that Kuroko and Akashi regularly visited was one of their favorite locations for comfort and relaxation. Quaint, peaceful, with the faint scent of freshly brewed coffee mixed with the friendly "welcomes" of the talented baristas, the duo couldn't help but enjoy the quiet atmosphere. To which is especially true after a long day's work filled to the brim with exhaustion and overbearing stress that is the true definition of college. With only the wait of their recently ordered coffee awaiting them, the couple could finally have their chance to be temporarily relieved from the daily stresses and just relax in each other's company.

Sitting across from each other in a leather booth, Kuroko was the 1st to speak.

"Akashi-kun," he spoke, desiring to engage in platonic conversation. Said redhead looked up towards him, crimson orbs maintaining eye-contact with baby blue ones.

"What is it, Kuroko?" Akashi responded, a soft smile emerging as he continued his gaze on his handsome significant other.

"When did you start drinking coffee?" a simple inquiry though it began as a random thought which evolved into an opportunity to learn more about his enigmatic boyfriend that is Akashi Seijūrō.

Said man blinked at the question, and replied with that enticing smile that made Kuroko's heart flutter. "Ah, I was young, about 13 when I 1st had the taste of coffee."

Kuroko couldn't help but widen his eyes at the response. In his eyes, 13 was rather young to begin drinking coffee.

"That's quite young, Akashi-kun. I didn't begin drinking coffee until my senior year of high school."

"To which I already had knowledge of. I admit that I wasn't into the idea of drinking coffee at the time, though my father insisted. He told me that it's the norm for business men to drink coffee and that it's best to begin the habit at an earlier age," Akashi responded which perplexed Kuroko. It wasn't the response that was perplexing but the mentioning of his father that caught Kuroko's attention. He knew very well of Akashi's pure hatred for his demanding and strict father, yet even with just the two of them, he spoke of the man in such a formal, almost nonchalant tone that Kuroko couldn't just ignore it. However, he knew better than to ask about it. Here in this coffee shop was one of the few times the two of them could share peace and comfort; he didn't want to shatter that peace with a painful topic that was Akashi and his father so he decided it was best to ignore it.

"I see," Kuroko merely replied instead, wishing to continue their rather brief conversation but one of the friendly baristas called their names out, signaling their coffee was ready so the two of them got up together to retrieve their drinks.

The two of them had ordered the same thing; regular black coffee but at the return to their booth, Kuroko grabbed 3 of the tiny sugar pouches already available there at the booth and poured the sugar into his coffee, witnessing the tiny grains dissolve into the black drink. It wasn't much later that Kuroko then aimed for an excessive amount of cream that was also available at the booth to be poured into his coffee, now lightening into a russet brown mixture. The phantom proceeded to stir the mixture with a spoon, failing to notice the crimson eyes of his significant other, watching his every move in amusement and endless adoration.

The stirring of his coffee now complete, Kuroko begins to nurse his flaming hot coffee, only to flinch back in response to the heat.

"Ah, so hot," he murmured, inwardly scolding himself for attempting to drink his coffee so early.

"You flatter me, Kuroko," Akashi teased, giving his lover a quick wink and a teasing grin.

"I wasn't complimenting you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko deadpanned, placing his cup of coffee back on the table.

"Too late, I already acknowledged the compliment."

 _So stubborn._ "You're hopeless."

"And you're cute, my adorable Kuroko," Akashi replied sweetly, playfully dabbing his significant other's nose.

Kuroko frowned, accepting his defeat. Despite his gentlemanly composure, Akashi can easily go from formal and professional to a bona fide tease when he wants to be. However, Kuroko knew from many years of experience that Akashi was only like this when he was completely at ease. Relaxed and stress-free, it gave Kuroko a sense of relief, having the knowledge that he had the power to provide that relaxing environment for Akashi, as he's a man who resides in a life of strict regulations and overwhelming pressure.

He didn't even have to provide much, just a cup of coffee and small talk in a quaint location was more than enough to bring forth this peaceful Akashi, to which gave Kuroko peace as well.

"Kuroko."

Said phantom glanced back towards the former captain, who cast the most loving smile and crimson orbs continuing to radiate endless adoration; it was enough to make Kuroko blush.

"You were frowning just a minute ago yet you're adorning such a peaceful expression. May I ask what you're thinking about?"

That was the breaking point, one that Kuroko himself didn't even know that he had reached, but he just couldn't hold it in. That handsome smile and gorgeous eyes would be the death of him. With that, Kuroko leaned across the table, careful to avoid the brewing hot coffee in-between them and sealed his lips with a kiss, cupping Akashi's cheeks to pull him closer. Akashi returned the kiss almost instantly, moving his lips in sync with the phantom's and stroking Kuroko's cheeks lovingly in return.

Kuroko was the 1st to pull away, gazing into Akashi's enticing eyes to provide a response to his recent inquiry. "I'm happy, Akashi-kun. I'm glad that I'm able to give you this happiness and that in turn makes me happy."

Akashi blinked and his captivating smile only grew in response. He brushed Kuroko's hair back, and responded. "I see, so you're saying that my happiness brings you happiness?"

"It does, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied with a sweet smile.

"And do you know what that is called?"

"What is it called?" Kuroko could only ask, watching as Akashi took a sip from the cooler, black coffee.

"It's love, Kuroko."


	2. Day 2: Paintings and Fresh Tears

**Day 2: Paintings and Fresh Tears**

 **Summary:** **The aspiring artist called Kuroko Tetsuya plans to surprise Akashi with a birthday present. The present of which is a beautiful, highly detailed portrait of Akashi's beloved deceased mother, Akashi Shiori.**

* * *

A swipe of crimson.

Gentle strokes of pastel lavender.

A dab more bronze to create perfection.

With only a touch of malachite left and….perfection.

Gently placing aside the used paintbrush, the gifted artist named Kuroko Tetsuya leaned back, allowing his exhausted hands and arms to relax and admired his completed painting.

The first thing that caught his baby blue eyes were the fiery crimson waves of hair of the woman in the foreground. No…fiery seems too possessive, too exhilarating. More like the waves of crimson fall like a soothing river of red. Not red of blood but more like red of rubies. Observing eyes caught her matching ruby ones, painted as if you replaced a dull iris with a ruby gem that glowed with such sheen and light that it could make even the numbest soul smile. Those ruby orbs were surrounded by her eyelashes, each of them a delicate, careful stroke of obsidian black which perfectly framed her eyelid. A petite, blush nose followed by a gentle and kind smile, giving the woman a look of utter peace and contentment.

Kuroko moved his attention from the woman's face to her body where she sat in a maroon, velvet chair. She wore a light lavender dress. Its fabric fell lose all over her body in a comfortable style. Her petite arms painted the color of fair skin, and adorned in light freckles, were holding a bouquet of white roses, the stems long and painted malachite with the flower's centers painted with the slightest dab of cream and its folds showcased in a level equivalent of a professional artist.

Kuroko moved his gaze to the background, bronze wooden walls painted with black strokes to give the wood a more rustic and realistic look, and in the far right of the background, lay the faintest evidence of an open window, lavender curtains that matched the woman's dress flowed freely as if there were a breeze entering the room and the glow of the morning sunlight entered the room, casting over the woman's face, making her face and the hair that caught its light shine.

It had taken him weeks, months of planning, sketching, shading and painting to finally create this masterpiece. His hands weakened with exhaustion, body aching from countless hours without rest, but after witnessing and reveling in the work that he had accomplished, the artist can finally say that his painting is ready.

No. His gift his ready. This painting is ready to be given to his one and only significant other, Akashi Seijūrō. The painting that he created, wasn't just an insignificant woman. It was of a woman truly significant to Akashi, and someone that he forever holds dear in his heart.

That painting, is of his beloved deceased mother, Akashi Shiori.

With his admiration complete, Kuroko sighed wearily, though with a hint of pride. Akashi's birthday is in a couple of days, so he would give him this painting as a present then. With that notion, Kuroko gathered up the rest of his painting tools, cleaned himself up, and left his workplace, allowing for the fresh paint to dry.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun!"

That was the first thing he spoke to his significant other as he entered their home after a long day of work. All but racing towards his lover in an uncommon amount of enthusiasm and excitement, Kuroko caught Akashi in a tight embrace, planting kisses all over his face and neck.

"Thank you, Kuroko," dropping his suitcase without a care, he quickly returned the embrace, laughing softly at the obvious joy and passion in Kuroko's actions.

"May I ask what the excitement is all about? I understand it's my birthday and all but this is rather uncharacteristic of you," Akashi asked, though not in a condescending tone but rather one of pure curiosity.

"Akashi-kun, I've been waiting for you to come home so I could give you your birthday present," Kuroko responded, eyes shining in happiness and excitement. He had been working on the painting of Akashi's mother for so long and he's so proud of the finished result that he couldn't help but feel impatient and excited to see his lover's response to it.

"Oh my beloved Kuroko, you know that you don't need to get me a present. You're everything that I could ever want," he smiled so genuinely and lovingly that if it weren't for the fact that Kuroko had spent hours upon hours making this present for him, he would've just forgotten about it easily. But this was something that he knew that Akashi needed to see.

"It makes me very glad to hear that, Akashi-kun. Though I have to insist that I allow you to see this gift I made for you."

Akashi blinked, a little stunned from this exclamation. "Kuroko, did you say that you _made_ me a present?"

Kuroko nodded, a smile filled with pride escaping his lips, to which made Akashi smile in return.

"Well why didn't you say so? I would be delighted to see and accept your handmade gift to me," Akashi replied, quickly pecking Kuroko's lips in delight.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. I know that you'll love it. Please follow me," with that statement, Kuroko lightly pinched Akashi's sleeve, motioning him to follow him up to his workplace.

At the arrival of Kuroko's workplace, he opened the workplace's door, revealing what would be an empty room, if it weren't for the endless amounts of painting and other artist's supplies stuffed near one end of the room. Within the far left side of the room, was a painting stand covered in a white sheet, which Kuroko knew since he checked this morning, was hiding the painting of Akashi Shiori.

Turning on the lights, Kuroko entered his room, his lover following suit in curiosity.

"I've hardly ever been in your workplace before, Kuroko, has it always been this messy?" he questioned.

"Akashi-kun, I know it's your birthday, but this isn't the time for that," Kuroko deadpanned, kind of disappointed that the tidiness or lack thereof in this room was what was on his lover's mind instead of what could be hidden under that white sheet.

"Akashi-kun, your present is under that white sheet," Kuroko proclaimed, pointing to the hidden painting stand. "I've worked very hard on your gift so I hope that you enjoy it."

"Ah, well I'm sure that it will be perfect, seeing as it was made by you," Akashi replied with a kind smile, similar to the one that Akashi Shiori adorns in the painting. Kuroko smiled at the response, excited though he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach regarding his lover's reaction. He hoped that Akashi would enjoy it, and he was almost certain that he would like it, he just couldn't help the little thread of paranoia from growing in the pits of his stomach.

With that thought, Akashi walked calmly towards his present, and with two gentle hands, carefully, as if he were holding a delicate jewel, removed the white sheet to reveal the painting.

Kuroko refused to look at his painting, both from modesty and in order to witness Akashi's reaction firsthand.

He watched, as Akashi-kun's eyes gazed deeply into the painting at first from curiosity but then realization must have hit him, as his smile faded and his eyes widened with shock.

Akashi was silent. The crimson orbs stared directly into the matching, painted crimson pair of his painted mother, his hands shook as he moved them closer towards the painting, as if he were to stroke his mother's cheeks but they pulled back, seemingly refusing to taint the image painted on that once blank canvas. Two minutes must have passed by before Kuroko couldn't handle the silence anymore, he needed a verbal response and the butterflies in his stomach weren't going to cease until he got some form of response.

"Akashi-kun…do you like it?" he muttered, watching his lover's face for any sign of reaction. At first there was little reaction, but suddenly, Akashi removed his gaze from the painting, his face cast down so that Kuroko was unable to clearly see it. Akashi walked toward where Kuroko was standing, firmly grasping the artist in a tight embrace, arms clinging onto his lover like it was a lifeline, his head buried into Kuroko's shoulder.

"Akashi-kun?" he murmured into his ear, and that was when he felt them. Warm droplets hitting his shoulder, wetting the fabric that covered them. Shudders coursed his lover's body, and the embrace tightened. It was then that Kuroko realized that the absolute Akashi Seijūrō was crying.

Kuroko rocked his body in response, stroking his lover's back with one hand and soothingly petting his crimson locks with the other in an attempt to ease his tears.

"K-Kuroko," Akashi sniffed, nuzzling his head into the crook in Kuroko's shoulder. "Thank you."

Now it was Kuroko's turn for his eyes to widen. At first he wasn't sure how to respond to Akashi's tears but now he realized that they were tears of joy. He smiled at the realization.

Akashi removed his head from the crevice of Kuroko's shoulder and adjusted himself so that his forehead and Kuroko's forehead were touching. His tears were still streaming although not as quickly as before. The smile he adorned was one not from peaceful contentment like his mother bore in the painting, but of sheer joy, euphoria and adoration. His eyes confirmed that message, sharing that same sheen of bliss.

"I love it. It's beautiful, it's just as I remember her," his voice choked with emotion, Akashi moved closer, placing his lips on Kuroko's for a passionate kiss. Their lips moving in sync, Kuroko couldn't help the sheer happiness that he felt with Akashi's reaction to his present. Kuroko knew very well just how much Akashi Shiori meant to Akashi. He loved his mother so much and even in death, Akashi continued to talk about the good times that he spent with his mother and about his mother as a person. How she was such a kind hearted person, always wore a gentle smile on her face, and how much she adored white roses. Kuroko realized just how much she meant to him that he thought of the idea of painting a portrait of her to give to Akashi as a gift. So that whenever he missed her, he could always just take a look at that painting and be reminded of all of the good things about his mother and maybe it would make him happy when Kuroko wasn't available to do that.

So with that, he found an old photo album that Akashi had shown him in the past and gathered up photos of Shiori as a reference so that he could paint the best portrait of her to give to Akashi for his birthday. And with this response, the fresh tears, the tight embrace, his vocal praise filled with love for the painting, he knew that it was worth the exhausting, long months of planning, sketching, shading and painting. Knowing that Akashi was more than happy with his present, it made the butterflies fly away and Kuroko share in the euphoria, melt into the pride that he had made his lover cry tears of happiness.

The two of them pulled away from the kiss, locking eyes and exchanging matching smiles.

"Thank you for the present, Kuroko. I love you so much."

"I'm glad you love it, Akashi-kun. I love you too."


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: Speeding Tickets and Nigou's Unknown Condition**

 **Summary:** **Nigou's leg is injured, causing Kuroko to rush to the vet clinic and get a speeding ticket. It's unknown what Nigou's fate is and what happens when Akashi finds out about the whole predicament?  
**

* * *

"I got a speeding ticket."

Glancing up from his morning newspaper towards the voice of his lover, Akashi couldn't help it when his eyes widened at the realization of those words. He had to admit that that was near the bottom of the list of things that he expected Kuroko Tetsuya to say to him today. Or really even ever now that he thinks about it.

"Kuroko, you're one of the most cautious, focused and careful drivers that I know, how could you get a speeding ticket?" Akashi posed the inquiry, curiosity taking over. The redhead was met with a blank stare, as if this rather odd predicament was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I was taking Nigou to the vet," Kuroko merely replied, almost nonchalantly.

Akashi had to take a moment to analyze the peculiar situation. Kuroko had taken Nigou to the vet multiple times in the past without incident, why now would he pulled over because of it? An annual check-up wouldn't spark such a reckless action in his lover, though now that he thinks about it, Nigou wasn't due for his check-up for another 5 months, which meant that there was another reason why he was brought to the vet.

"Kuroko, you rushed to the vet in so much haste that it cost you a speeding ticket. What exactly happened to Nigou to cause such haste?" he questioned, holding back on lecturing his lover about the issues of speeding for now, but the temptation still existed nonetheless.

"I'm not sure exactly. He started limping so I feared the worse and rushed him to the vet. In fact, he's still there," Kuroko responded, his face deadpanned though his tone of voice holding the slightest bit of worry.

"He's still at the vet?" Akashi asked, catching that extra detail in Kuroko's statement.

"He's spending the night," yet another flat tone courtesy of Kuroko Tetsuya.

Now that was a cause for alarm. Even though Kuroko claimed that Nigou was only limping, pets usually only spend the night at the vet clinic if it's for careful analysis of a potential serious injury, disease or medical treatments, or if one of the listed is confirmed and they require that special care. This bothered the redhead, remembering the last time that he saw the small pup that he appeared to be in picture perfect health. That was only this morning.

"Kuroko, why didn't you tell me this? I have access to the best medical that anyone, human or pet could even imagine."

"I didn't want you to make a fuss over it," said phantom muttered, a tinge of pink streaking his cheeks in embarrassment.

"So that you could make a fuss over it yourself which cost you that speeding ticket in your heightened state of arousal?"

Pink cheeks darkened to tomato red. Score 1 for Akashi Seijūrō, 0 points for Kuroko Tetsuya.

Though from another perspective, Akashi could understand Kuroko's predicament. He had been close with Nigou since the day that Kuroko first found him back in high school. Those two were inseparable and even back when Akashi 1st met Nigou, he could tell almost instantly tell that Kuroko would do anything for his beloved pet. Of course his significant other would worry so much about Nigou if something was off, of course he would rush to the vet clinic so that Nigou could get the care and treatment that he needs to get better again. It seems with the little stunt that Kuroko performed, was clear evidence that Kuroko would go so far as to break the law if it meant that Nigou was safe and sound. This thought made Akashi briefly wonder if Kuroko would do the same for him, but that was beside the point.

With that in mind, Akashi rose from his sitting position and drew Kuroko into a loving embrace, his hand stroking the soft, baby blue locks.

"Kuroko, the amount of love and care that you give to Nigou is admirable and touching. However, there are consequences if that care becomes reckless."

Kuroko frowned, luckily the embrace masked this facial expression from Akashi's view. "What are you trying to say, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm saying that you still need to go the proper speed limit, even in situations like these. I understand that you were worried and that's fine, but I don't want you to get Nigou and yourself killed in the process," Akashi lectured, eyes closing and hand still stroking Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko sighed in defeat. He couldn't compete with that kind of logic. Besides, as much as he didn't want to admit it, his lover was right…as usual.

"Alright, Akashi-kun. I'll be careful."

"Good, that makes me happy," the redhead smiled, moving his hand away from Kuroko's gorgeous locks and placing it on his chin, leaning forward to place a gentle chaste kiss on his lips. Accepting the kiss, Kuroko's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck.

The couple pulled away quicker than desired, such action provoked by a sudden inquiry.

"Kuroko, you said Nigou was limping correct? Do you know how that may have occurred?"

Baby blue eyes stared back at crimson ones. "I'm not sure. He was fine when I left for the grocery store this morning and when I came back, he was limping. I feared that something may have happened to his leg while I was gone," Kuroko replied, eyes downcast.

"Ah, let us hope there is nothing seriously worrying regarding his condition."

"Yeah…" a softer reply emerged from Kuroko, urging Akashi to stroke his lover's cheek in comfort.

"Do not fret, my love. I'm sure that Nigou will be alright. After all I am always correct," a serious reply turned into a slight tease with a mere wink of a ruby red eye, which in turn caused Kuroko's lips to form a smile.

"Of course, Akashi-kun."

Later the next morning, the couple received a phone call from the vet clinic. It turns out that Nigou was fine, merely stubbing his toe and creating a reaction similar to that of a drama queen. Kuroko was able to breathe a sigh of relief at the news. Though Akashi too was relieved at the news, he wasn't that satisfied that their dog was more over dramatic than he predicted.

* * *

 **Notes: The title of this chapter was actually too long for me to include in the chapter bar, so I had to include it into the fanfic itself. I will only do this if the chapter title is too long, otherwise I won't include it into the fanfic itself just in case anyone was wondering if I forgot to name this day/chapter or not. This is the reason.  
**

 **Also, Comments, reviews and constructive criticism is highly welcomed and encouraged!**


	4. Day 4: Downpours and Bathtub Cuddles

**Day 4: Downpours and Bathtub Cuddles**

 **Summary:** **Kuroko is on his way to Akashi's house in Kyoto when he's struck by a sudden downpour. Now mentally kicking himself for not taking a cab, he can't wait to just see his beloved Akashi again, (and be dry as well)**

* * *

He knew he should've taken a cab.

Kuroko's instincts at the time were begging him to just find a cab after exiting the train station but of course, Kuroko believed that he would make it to his destination on time and bone dry.

But of course here he is, soaked to the bone, with no umbrella to protect him from the heavy downpour, and he still hasn't made it to Akashi's house yet.

The two of them were on summer break and had agreed that Kuroko would spend his summer vacation at Akashi's Kyoto residence which explains why he was even here in the first place. Akashi had offered to have one of his chauffeurs take him to his house but Kuroko had insisted…well more like begged him not to do so, that he could get to his residence without the fuss of a giant limousine escorting him, which would cause him to be more noticed than he would prefer.

But now, Kuroko, shivering from the cold and wet, completely regretted that decision, mentally kicking himself for making such a decision.

It takes about half an hour to walk from the train station to Akashi's home in Kyoto and the downpour began about 5 minutes into his walk. Kuroko sighed, it only took him 5 whole minutes to get soaked to the bone and he wasn't even close to Akashi's residence.

Kuroko felt the bag he was carrying start to vibrate. It was probably his cell phone since that was the only thing in his bag at the moment that even had the capability to vibrate. As much as he wanted to answer it, his cell phone wasn't waterproof, and Kuroko really didn't want to risk permanently damaging his cell phone.

But what if its Akashi-kun? Kuroko texted him that he would be arriving at his home via cab so he should be there right now. But of course Kuroko decided last minute to walk instead. Of course he had to walk without an umbrella and get soaking wet. Of course he's probably making Akashi fear the worse with a lack of update on where he is and what he's even doing right now.

Kuroko continued mentally kicking himself and sulking for another 10 minutes, still not even close to Akashi's house and even more soaked, if that was even possible, than he was 10 minutes ago. However, he continued his pace towards Akashi's house, his desire to just sit in a fireplace in dry clothes and talk about his problems with his beloved Akashi-kun fueling him to walk that much faster.

The repeating thoughts of regret, frustration and anger were ceased when a pair of flashing lights soon hit Kuroko's vision. Wiping his soaked baby blue hair out of his face, he stopped walking to notice that a vehicle was slowing down right behind him. At first he was going to ignore it, but then he realized that the vehicle was a long, elegant limousine, slowing its speed even further before stopping so that its back seat door was right in front of Kuroko.

Before Kuroko could react to the situation, a black window lowered, revealing sharp, fiery crimson hair that Kuroko recognized in an instant.

"Akashi-ku-"

"Get in," Akashi interrupted, his crimson locks disappearing from view, most likely so that Kuroko would have an easier time getting into the limo. And without any hesitation, Kuroko did just that, gathering the belongings that he dragged with him and opening the door to the limo with haste, as long as it meant no longer being soaked from the unforgiving downpour.

Once inside the limo, it took all of Kuroko's willpower to not hug his savior, Akashi Seijūrō from that horrible rain. He didn't want Akashi to get all soaked because of him and instead chose to relax in the leather seat of the limousine.  
Taking a side glance towards Akashi, he gave him a light smile. "Thank you for picking me up, Akashi-kun. But I thought you would be at your house," Kuroko mentioned, suddenly confused as to why Akashi was even here in the 1st place.

Akashi sighed, arms crossed and looking rather displeased. "You didn't answer your cell phone when I tried calling you. You were late and since I couldn't get a hold of you, I decided it best to just search for you in case something happened. And it appears, judging from your appearance that something did happen," Akashi stated, making a hand gesture towards Kuroko's shaking, wet figure.

"Kuroko, you told me you were going to take a cab. Why didn't you do that?"

"I thought it best that I would walk."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it was the healthier option."

"That's a lie," Akashi narrowed his eyes, giving Kuroko a look of utter displeasure.

Kuroko frowned, mentally hitting himself for lying to Akashi. It had just escaped from his mouth before he realized what he was saying. Kuroko didn't want to lie to Akashi anymore, instead preferring to come clean.

"I chickened out on getting the cab. All of the cabs near the train station were already in use so I decided instead on waiting for another to be available, that I would walk instead. I honestly thought that the weather would remain overcast so I didn't bring an umbrella," Kuroko admitted, baby blue eyes downcast and his hands clenched in his lap. He couldn't bear looking Akashi in the eye after that. Nonetheless the inevitable lecture that was going to come from his former captain.

However instead, Akashi was silent for a few moments, letting the confession sink and then Kuroko could hear a small chuckle from the redhead. "There. That wasn't so bad now wasn't it, Kuroko? Telling the truth and all?"

Kuroko glanced up towards Akashi. "Are you upset about that?"

"Upset is the wrong term. True that I was worried about your safety since you weren't at my house at the time that you previously told me you would be there at, however seeing that you're safe and sound, minus the rain, it's relieving."

"Though I'm slightly bothered that you failed to answer your cell phone to inform me about this decision," Akashi quickly added.

"Akashi-kun, my phone isn't waterproof. I couldn't risk it getting it ruined from the rain."

"Then I'll pay for a waterproof case."

"That's not necessary."

"It is if it means that Kuroko will be able to contact me whenever I message him, rain or shine."

"Akashi-kun, you really don't have to-"

"Kuroko. First thing we do tomorrow is buying you a new phone case," Akashi firmly stated. Kuroko sighed at the response, deciding to just give in since he was in no situation to argue.

"Alright, Akashi-kun," Kuroko simply replied.

"Good. And it looks like we've arrived," Akashi gestured towards Kuroko's window, causing Kuroko to move his gaze towards the rain covered window. The large, western styled mansion that was Akashi's Kyoto residence appeared in view. Kuroko was star struck at its size; true it wasn't a big as Akashi's home in Tokyo but this one was still ridiculously large and looked ridiculously expensive.

Arriving at Akashi's Kyoto residence, the first thing that Akashi did was rush Kuroko into his warm and rain-free estate, ordering his chauffeur to gather Kuroko's belongings from the limousine. Once inside, Akashi then ordered one of his many maids to gather a bunch of towels so that Kuroko could get dry. Making haste, only a mere moment has passed by the time the maid returned, arms full of long, plush towels that Akashi quickly grabbed, brushing Kuroko's head and face with the towel. Kuroko, flustered with all of the sudden attention, busied himself with drying his hair as he heard Akashi command one of his maids to run a bath.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned, but before he could continue his inquiry, Akashi spoke, seemingly reading his mind.

"You're soaked. Plus you've been out and about for quite some time. It's best to get you clean first," Akashi responded, pulling Kuroko's sleeve, gesturing him to follow Akashi up the nearby staircase.

"I have clothes ready for you, so there's no need to worry about that."

Before Kuroko could object that he already packed clothes, he was swept into this rather prestige and exquisite bathroom. An expensive, large and pure white bathtub stood in front of Kuroko's eyes, surrounded by shower curtains with so much color and fancy patterns, that Kuroko almost mistook them for pretty window curtains instead. Ignoring the rest of the prestige bathroom for the moment, instead taking priority in getting himself all cleaned up, Kuroko quickly undressed and stepped into the bathtub, to which was already previously filled with relaxing, warm water and soap.

Allowing his tense muscles to relax, Kuroko closed his eyes, relaxing into the comfortably warm bubble bath, allowing his mind wander in the process. Usually at his house, a quick shower would suffice since he lived with his parents and his grandmother, so chances to just soak in a relaxing bath were incredibly limited.

Mind wandering without a care and body completely relaxed, the phantom failed to notice when the door to the bathroom opened, steps paced calmly towards Kuroko and then a voice whispered in his ear.

"Sounds like someone is having a relaxing time. May I join in?" The unmistakable voice of Akashi Seijūrō whispered lowly, almost seductively into his ear, causing Kuroko's eyes to widen like a deer in headlights.

"Akashi-kun? How did you get in here?" Kuroko questioned in a shocked tone, body flustered that he was spotted by his significant other. He didn't try to cover himself since the two of them have seen each other naked plenty of times in the past, but he still couldn't help but feel flustered after being caught off-guard and when he was vulnerable.

Akashi walked towards the opposite end of the bathtub, revealing to Kuroko his shirtless form, wearing only the slacks that he was wearing during the drive to his estate. He smirked at Kuroko's inquiry.

"This is my estate, I have a key to every room in the house," he responded, removing said key from the pocket of his slacks as evidence.

"Anyways, you could use some help washing up, let me take care of that for you."

Kuroko couldn't bear to say no. Seeing as Akashi is already in the bathroom plus they're dating so it's not like this would be considered weird in any way. So with that notion, Kuroko nodded, pulling his legs to his chest to allow Akashi room to get in the bathtub. He watched as Akashi stripped out of his slacks and briefs and elegantly stepped into the bathtub, opposite of Kuroko. Gesturing Kuroko to come closer, the phantom obeyed, carefully crawling over towards Akashi's lap, making sure that none of the water spilled from the bathtub as he did so. Resting his head on Akashi's shoulder, Kuroko closed his eyes, allowing Akashi's strong arms to hold him close, and just relax in his body heat and the heat from the water.

Kuroko had to admit that he wished he could've seen Akashi again in a more euphoric kind of reunion instead of Akashi all but commanding a soaked Kuroko to get into his limousine and then half-lecturing him about not contacting him about his location. However, none of that matters anymore, just the two of them cuddling in a bathtub, enjoying each other's company. It was all he needed. Besides, he would get to spend all of summer vacation with Akashi. Just the two of them, a thought that brought Kuroko so much happiness and euphoria. He knew that the two of them were going to have a great summer vacation together.

Kuroko turned his head a little, placing a gentle kiss on Akashi's jawline. "I love you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled, tightening his hold on Kuroko and leaning his head toward Kuroko's.

"I love you too, Kuroko."

* * *

 **Notes:** **I admit that while I was writing this, I got kind of impatient so if there are some parts in this one-shot that seem kind of rushed, I apologize for that. I just wanted to get this finished.**

 **Anyways, comments, reviews, etc are encouraged and welcomed as with all the other chapters! :)**


	5. Day 5: Loneliness and a Sleepless Night

**Day 5: Loneliness and a Sleepless Night**

 **Summary:** **A lonely Kuroko is unable to fall asleep**

* * *

Kuroko was exhausted. Suffering through yet another long day of lectures. His body and mind were screaming for the release of sleep to just take over him. To succumb to dreamland, forget his troubles in the waking world and just welcome the dark abyss that sleep gave him every evening.

Yet for some frustrating reason, Kuroko for the love of him couldn't fall asleep.

He tossed and turned, his bed head reaching super saiyan levels even without a speck of sleep and it left Kuroko tired and frustrated. Kuroko no longer knew how long it's been since he went to bed, however something in his brain told him that it must have been over 2 hours by this point. The realization struck him like a needle, how could so much time have passed? Kuroko has to wake up early the next morning so he needs all the sleep he can get. So then why can't he fall asleep?

He's not anticipating anything tomorrow, if anything, he wasn't looking forward to the upcoming lectures during the crack of dawn so it's not like excitement or anticipation was costing him sleep. It wasn't paranoia either, since there wasn't anything going on that could cause him to become paranoid.

Though Kuroko had to admit, he was kind of lonely. That was when it hit him and Kuroko cursed himself at the epiphany. No wonder he couldn't fall asleep. He misses his lover.

Now it wasn't like his lover, Akashi Seijūrō was gone or they separated or anything. Well kind of. More like the two of them were sleeping in separate beds so it was kind of a separation but not really. But it was more than enough to cause Kuroko to be lonely. Normally the two of them would sleep together, but Akashi had just bought a new mattress and Kuroko could remember the redhead informing him that he would be sleeping in the new mattress tonight in order to test it out.

During that time, Kuroko thought nothing of it and didn't think twice about how it could possibly make him refuse to fall asleep and become lonely because something like that was out of the norm and Akashi wasn't there with him. No that thought never came into his mind.

After tossing and turning for the umpteenth time, Kuroko gave up, sitting up on his bed. He wasn't going to fall asleep like this anytime soon. He needs to be with Akashi. With that, he gets up from his bed, strolling lazily over to the room opposite of Kuroko's where he knew that the new mattress, and Akashi, were present in. Gripping the doorknob softly, Kuroko carefully opens the door.  
The room was meant to be a guest room, holding nothing but a wooden drawer and a small cabinet next to a king size bed, which held the new mattress, some extra sheets and covers, and Akashi's sleeping form. Refusing to take his eyes off of his lover, Kuroko slowly walked over to where Akashi slept. He laid on his back, his crimson hair a tad ruffled from sleep but not even close to the monstrosity of Kuroko's bedhead, and his eyes were closed, overall giving the man a peaceful expression as he slept.

Staring over Akashi's sleeping figure, Kuroko suddenly hesitated to wake him. Fretful thoughts raced through his mind as he debated if he should really be doing this. Would Akashi be upset about his sleep being disturbed? Would Akashi just wave off his loneliness and this whole situation just be a waste of time? Kuroko wasn't sure, but at the same time, Kuroko felt kind of awkward watching his lover sleep so he swallowed his insecurities and doubt and placed his hand on Akashi's shoulder and began to shake him softly.

No response. Kuroko forgot that Akashi was a deeper sleeper than he was. So with that notion, Kuroko shook him again, just a tad harder this time and whispered, "Akashi-kun."

The taller male stirred, ruby red orbs wearily blinking open. Appearing a bit disoriented, Akashi slowly moved his gaze towards Kuroko's, face showing recognition.

"Kuroko? What's wrong?" Akashi asked softly, eyelids still heavy from sleep but his face showed only sleepiness and not the annoyance that Kuroko feared.

"Akashi-kun, I…I'm sorry to disturb you," Kuroko murmured, eyes cast down, feeling a little embarrassed for disturbing Akashi. But he already woke him up so it's not like he can go back now.

Akashi shook his head, the tiredness mixing with a hint of worry. "It's fine, as long as it's you. Were you lonely, Kuroko?"

Kuroko blinked, gaze moving sharply towards Akashi, baby blue eyes locking with crimson ones. Akashi hit the nail right on the coffin. He's done that before but never when he was tired like this so it still caught Kuroko by surprise.  
"H-how did you know?" the question slipped out, even though Kuroko already knew the answer.

"Mm…do I need to tell you?" Akashi stated, knowing that Kuroko didn't need that extra reminder. With that, Akashi turned to his side, patting the space right next to him.

"Come here, Kuroko."

Without any hesitation, Kuroko lifted the covers of Akashi's bed and got into the king-sized bed. Inching closer towards his lover, he snuggled into Akashi's chest and allowed their legs to intertwine. Akashi adjusted himself so that his chin was resting neatly on Kuroko's bedhead, and an arm draped across Kuroko's waist, holding him close.

"There, is that better, my love?" Akashi whispered, kissing the top of Kuroko's head. Kuroko nodded, nuzzling deeper into Akashi's chest. This is one of the countless reasons why he loves this man. Patient, understanding when Kuroko needed him, even when disturbed of his beauty sleep. Akashi would do anything to make Kuroko feel happy, loved and secure, a thought that made Kuroko smile.

"I love you, Kuroko."

"I love you too, Akashi-kun," Kuroko murmured, allowing the faint, soothing rhythm of his lover's heartbeat to ease him into dreamland.

* * *

 **Notes: As always, comments, reviews and such are encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	6. Day 6: Paper cuts and Paranoia

**Day 6: Paper Cuts and Paranoia**

 **Summary:** **While studying his biology notes, Kuroko gets a paper cut. With Akashi to the rescue, Kuroko believes that Akashi may be overreacting…**

* * *

Hours have passed into the early evening, the sky was emit in temporary, evanescent twilight. Such a beautiful time between the fall of the sun and the awakening of the perpetual stars. A guilty pleasure of his, but Kuroko was fascinated in watching the sunset, watching twilight fall and the beginning of night.

Yet Kuroko couldn't indulge in that pleasure due this ridiculous pile of homework he had to complete. These seemingly endless biology notes that were due in the morning were too important that Kuroko had to suppress his wish of staring into the twilight sky.

He felt envious of his significant other, Akashi Seijūrō, who was preparing their chicken dinner. Akashi had gotten lucky, today being one of the few days where his workload was smaller than usual, allowing him to not have any priorities in the evening other than make the two dinner.

"Kuroko, dinner's almost ready," Akashi called from the kitchen, causing Kuroko to pause in his uninteresting studies.

"Coming, Akashi-kun," Kuroko responded. Setting down his pencil, he moved his hand to close his notebook but in the process of doing so, he hand moved too quickly across the edge of the paper, causing a sharp pain to emit from the side of his index finger.

"Ouch," he winced, one of his sky blue eyes closing from the sudden pain, the other watching as a tiny stream of blood began to pour from the rather long cut, some of it dripping onto the notebook and smudging his biology notes. Well this sucks. Now parts of his biology notes are ruined and the nasty paper cut wasn't helping his problems either.

"Kuroko, I heard you yelp, what's the matter?" Akashi stepped out of the kitchen and walked towards Kuroko. At witnessing the trail of blood on his lover's hand, Akashi's eyes widened in shock.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko mumbled at the site of his lover, gaze moving towards his ruined biology notes, unable to look him in the eye. He winced a little as his finger pulsed from the ongoing, sharp pain.

"Kuroko, what happened to you!? Why are you bleeding?" As if a light had been switched on in his brain, Akashi may as well have gone into full-out panic mode, rushing to Kuroko's side and gently but firmly grasping his bleeding hand for further inspection.

"I cut myself while trying to put my notes away," Kuroko admitted, still refusing to look his lover in the eye.

"It's just a paper cut-"

"Just a paper cut? Kuroko don't you see what's happened to you? I'll go grab the first aid kit. Kuroko, rinse your hands. The first thing we need to do is get that wound cleaned," Akashi interrupted and after speaking, all but sprinted into the bathroom for the first aid kit. Like an obedient dog, Kuroko paced towards the kitchen sink, turning on the faucet and rinsed his bleeding, trying to take his mind off the stabbing pain that came with that action.

He didn't want Akashi to know about this. It was something that Akashi had started to do ever since the duo started dating. Every time Kuroko were to get injured, whether he cut himself or even stubbed his toe, Akashi would pretty much turn into a panicked mother, racing for the first aid kit and give all of the treatment that Akashi thinks Kuroko needs; though Kuroko himself believes that his actions are a bit of an overreaction to the problem.

Speak of the devil, Akashi returns to Kuroko's side, holding onto the first aid kit as if his life depended on it, which Kuroko found odd seeing that neither of them were in a life-threatening situation.

Opening the first aid kit, Akashi immediately aimed for the antiseptic, the small tube barely used since Akashi just bought the tube last week.

"Kuroko, dry your hand, I'm going to apply antiseptic," Akashi ordered, unscrewing the cap of the antiseptic tube.

"Akashi-kun, that really isn't necessary," Kuroko retorted, still convinced that Akashi was overreacting. It's just a paper cut. He's not bleeding to death or anything.

"What are you saying? Of course it's necessary. Antiseptic reduces the chances of infection. The last thing we need is for you to get an infection because of a paper cut," Akashi, ignoring his lover's protest squeezes a small dab of antiseptic onto his finger, pausing so that Kuroko could dry his hands.

"Akashi-kun, aren't you overreacting?"

"Kuroko. I already squeezed a dab of antiseptic. Dry your hands so that I can apply it to your finger. This struggle that you're attempting is futile," Akashi responded, eyes narrowing. It's become very clear to Kuroko that he's not budging.

Sighing in defeat and obvious reluctance, Kuroko grabs a towel that he places next to the kitchen sink and quickly dries his hand, refusing to keep eye contact with Akashi. Finishing said task, Kuroko reached his now dry towards Akashi. Said redhead took Kuroko's hand with the one hand not dabbed in antiseptic and then rubbed the antiseptic into Kuroko's paper cut. Kuroko flinched, the stinging sensation not helping in relieving the pain.

"I know it stings, that just means that the antiseptic is doing its job," Akashi mentioned, noticing Kuroko's reaction.

"I already knew that but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Kuroko muttered.

"As I expected. Now the wound isn't that deep but it is rather long, so I'm afraid I can't use a regular Band-Aid for this," Akashi replies, searching through the first aid kit and grabbing some gauze wrap.

"Hold still. I'll need to wrap this gauze around your finger," Akashi commanded, which Kuroko once again reluctantly obeyed. The phantom was very tempted to protest again but decided to instead provide an inquiry.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes Kuroko?"

Kuroko paused, slightly hesitating on whether he wanted to cause a potential argument but decided that he might as well go for it.

"Akashi-kun why are you doing this?"

"Wrapping the gauze? Because it's difficult to wrap and properly tie a gauze strip when you only have one hand to do so. It's much easier if someone else does it," Akashi responds, eyes focused on wrapping the gauze strip across his index finger.

"No not that. I mean _this_ ," Kuroko gestures to the first aid kit. Without skipping a beat, he continues. "Why are you mothering me? I only got a paper cut yet you react as if I need stitches. I'm fine, Akashi-kun. I'm an independent adult and am capable of taking care of myself."

Akashi was silent. Kuroko felt like a weight was carried off my shoulders but he wasn't sure how Akashi would react to it. Waiting impatiently for some sort of reaction, he found none, other than Akashi finishing wrapping the gauze strip around Kuroko's finger.

"Ah, so you were wondering about that?" Akashi contemplated, moving his gaze away from the bandaged finger and moved his gaze towards Kuroko, placing his hand on Kuroko's cheek which caused a slightly startled Kuroko to return the gaze.

"It's because I care about you. I don't want you to be hurt or in pain and when I realize that you are, I want to be able to help you and give you the best care possible so that you'll truly be alright. I know that you protest and you think that I'm mothering you, but I only do that because I love you," giving Kuroko a genuine, loving smile, Akashi moved closer, placing a quick but loving chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips before pulling away to allow Kuroko to speak.

"Is that so? But still I'm able to take care of myself," Kuroko replied, face emotionless except for the slight blush that covered his cheeks due to the kiss.

"And I understand that. Still, if I'm able to be of assistance, I will gladly take care of you, even if you protest," he smiled, glancing towards the bandaged hand.

"I understand you're reasoning, Akashi-kun, but still I can take care of myself-"

"Hmm. It looks like dinner is ready," Akashi interrupted and just as suddenly, the oven timer went off, as if Akashi just predicted the future. This caused Kuroko to lose his composure and get a tad agitated at being interrupted.

"But Akashi-kun-"

"Oh Kuroko. Try not to bend that finger too much if you can help it. We don't want your cut to open up again while it's in the healing process," Akashi mentioned, opening the oven door and taking out the chicken dinner.

Kuroko sighed. He understands Akashi's motives quite well and he knows it because that he cares and loves Kuroko, but Kuroko is completely capable of taking care of himself. However it's been an interesting couple of minutes and decided that eating a chicken dinner with his significant other while watching the remaining minutes of twilight sounded much more tempting than complaining about being mothered and studying on ruined biology notes. So with that, their little conversation would just have to be put on hold for now.

* * *

 **Notes: I'd like to add that this fic is meant to be more comedic than just pure fluff so Kuroko and Akashi's personalities (mostly Akashi's) have been slightly exaggerated in order to add to the comedic genre of this particular fanfic. Don't worry I don't believe that they are necessarily ooc in this fanfic, but rather just exaggerated versions of their canon counterparts**

 **Again as with all or my other fanfics before this one, comments, reviews and anything really is welcomed and encouraged! 3**


	7. Day 7: Tickles and Punishment

**Day 7: Tickles and Punishment**

 **Summary:** **Akashi learns that his lover, Kuroko Tetsuya is ticklish. Now its time to use this newly found knowledge to the test as he plans out his tickle attack on Kuroko!**

* * *

It was during one particularly peaceful afternoon that Akashi had unexpectedly learned something new about his lover, Kuroko Tetsuya. And he had their dog, Nigou to thank for it.

It began with an innocent action, courtesy of said dog. Akashi was sitting on a lounge chair, aimlessly completing a crossword on the Sunday newspaper with his sky blue haired lover laying on the couch, absorbed in a good book. The couple were in the middle of enjoying a peaceful and quiet afternoon; though Nigou seemed to disagree with the idea. Instead, in a sudden spur of the moment kind of occasion, started racing across the room, tail wagging and tail hanging out.

Akashi, taking his gaze off of the crossword, was about the reprimand the dog for his actions when he jumped onto Kuroko's lap, tail wagging and began walking on top of Kuroko, causing him to jump in surprise and place his book aside as he took hold of his dog.

"Nigou, what's gotten into you?" his lover questioned, petting the puppy as his face was showered in sloppy licks that could only come from a dog like Nigou.

Nigou barked, tail wagging even harder and shuffled out of Kuroko's hold, paws moving across Kuroko's chest, nose sniffing and brushing Kuroko's neck, causing Kuroko to suddenly squirm and Akashi could of swore that he heard the smallest of giggles.

Wait. Kuroko doesn't giggle. How does someone such as Kuroko just giggle like a schoolgirl out of the blue? Before Akashi could think of an idea, Kuroko unknowingly answers his question.

"Nigou, that tickles!" Kuroko smiled, picking up the happy puppy and sitting up, unaware that Akashi was watching. Akashi, silent and unmoving was trying to comprehend what just happened, and what he just learned.

His lover is ticklish. Kuroko Tetsuya is _ticklish._ Now this new information was something he could use. One idea led to another, and suddenly the thought of pinning Kuroko down, tickling his sides, ribcage, anywhere he could reach and just watch him squirm in a fit of giggles and laughter. The idea was to enticing admittedly adorable for Akashi to handle. He needed more of that precious sound called Kuroko's giggles and he was going to get them whether Kuroko liked it or not.

Later that same evening, Akashi and Kuroko were preparing to go to bed, Kuroko brushing his teeth in the bathroom while Akashi waited in their bedroom, sitting on their luxuriously expensive king size bed and contemplating his mode of attack. He could act innocent, or he could just straight out pounce him the second Kuroko enters their shared bedroom.

However, a third rather unusual idea came up in the redhead's mind. Just as that occurred, Kuroko came out from the bathroom, clad in black silk pajamas. He yawned, walking towards his lover without any knowledge of what's to come.

That's when Akashi asks the question. "Kuroko?"

"Yeah, Akashi-kun?" he responds, crawling onto the bed, not paying much attention to Akashi.

"Are you ticklish?"

Kuroko stiffens, apparently not expecting the question. Akashi felt it best to not straight out pounce the man nor play innocent. He didn't have the force nor the patience to utilize either of those options. Instead, he went for a more unconventional route and just plain asked the question.

Kuroko, turning towards Akashi looks at him straight in the eye, face expressionless.

"No I'm not," he replies, the response coming out a little forced.

Akashi had to keep himself from smirking. He knew very well that Kuroko was lying. The way that he giggled earlier that afternoon, the way that it took him a few seconds too long to answer his question, as if pondering on how to answer the question as well as the evidence of how forced his tone of voice was.

Yeah, Akashi wasn't falling for that anytime soon.

"Oh really? Are you telling the truth?" he inquired, waiting to see if Kuroko will lie to him a 2nd time.

"I am," he firmly responded.

 _Ah so that's the game he's going to play._ Kuroko will have to be punished for lying and Akashi knows exactly how to do that.

"I see, then you won't mind me doing this?"

"What are you-" Kuroko was quickly interrupted by Akashi's next actions. In a matter of seconds, Akashi practically rolls over to the opposite side of the bed, sitting on Kuroko's lap and grabbing his wrists. It all happened too quickly for Kuroko to react, but with the realization that his wrists were grasped, started to struggle. Akashi, being the physically stronger of the two, had no problem pinning his wrists above his head, finding it cute that Kuroko actually believed that he could remove himself from Akashi's iron grip.

His deadpanned expression turned into shock and surprise, Kuroko glanced up at Akashi, pinned and unable to move. "Akashi-kun. Why are you doing this?"

"Because someone needs to be punished," Akashi replied matter-of-factly leading to Kuroko making a face of confusion though Akashi expected this.

"Punished? What for?"

"Don't like you don't know. I know you lied to me," Akashi moved Kuroko's wrists so that he could pin them with just one hand. Luckily Kuroko had skinny wrists so Akashi was able to get a good grip on both wrists with just one hand. Kuroko's eyes widened, making Akashi release that smirk he was withholding.

"Akashi-kun," was that a bit of _fear_ in his voice? Perhaps he was being too sinister, so Akashi decided to get it over with. Akashi moved the fabric of Kuroko's shirt, so that his fingers could feel the toned skin that the shirt covered. He could feel the faintest of goosebumps start to emerge from his skin as he leaned forward to whisper in Kuroko's ear, teasing him with a gentle nip of his teeth to the shell of his ear.

"This is what happens when you lie to me, Kuroko," and with that sly whisper, he attacked.

His skilled fingers rapidly danced across Kuroko's sides and ribcage merciless in their attack to make him giggle. Akashi was rewards by Kuroko's squirming body, trying helplessly to avoid the attack of his fingers and adorable laughs escaping his lips. His legs kicked but with Akashi sitting on his lap, they both knew they weren't going anywhere.

"Ha-ha, Akhashi-kun, stop it-" Kuroko pleaded in-between giggles, his wrists fighting to break free from Akashi's grip.

"No. Not until you admit you're ticklish," Akashi firmly replied, moving his dancing fingers up across Kuroko's side towards his armpit, tickling him without mercy. Kuroko squealed, giggles bursting out him and tears beginning to emerge from his eyes. Akashi thought it was the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"Alri-alright I'm ticklish! Just stop please!" Kuroko pleaded loudly, laughter taking over his vocabulary as Akashi continued his tickle attack on his armpit. Kuroko tried his best to move his arm away from Akashi's merciless fingers but to no avail.

"Apologize for lying to me, Kuroko," Akashi was having way too much fun with this. He wanted to continue tickling his lover forever, to listen to him giggle and laugh and make the most adorable of sounds. Kuroko may be in hell, but Akashi was in bliss.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Akhashi-kun! Please stop tickling me!" he begged in-between giggles, starting to pant from not taking in enough air between laughs.

As entertaining as it had been for the redhead, he believed that Kuroko has had enough. He stopped his ministrations and released his grip on Kuroko's wrist but kept on sitting on his lap. Before completely releasing Kuroko from his hold, he leaned forward, kissing Kuroko on the forehead, allowing Kuroko to catch his breath before he spoke.

"Good boy, Kuroko," he whispered, stroking his lover's cheek with the purest of affection, a total opposite of the brutal tickle assault that he gave Kuroko just seconds prior.

"Was that really necessary, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, finally catching his breath and locking eye contact with his lover, obviously displeased at what just happened.

Akashi could only smile at his reaction. "Of course it was necessary, my love. I wanted to see if you were ticklish. I can only prove whether or not that was the case if I attempted to tickle you myself."

"But why do you need to know that?" Kuroko's eyes lowered though Akashi continued, seemingly ignoring the gesture.

"Because I want to know every detail about the man I love."

"But something like that is…" Kuroko's voice trailed off, a blush beginning to form on his rosy cheeks.

"Is like what?" Akashi questioned, withholding yet another smirk from forming.

"Its…embarrassing," Kuroko's blush deepened and Akashi couldn't hold in the smirk. An embarrassed Kuroko is a cute Kuroko. The redhead kissed Kuroko on the nose, before leaning back, admiring the cuteness that is Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Well I find it adorable. However if you don't enjoy it, then I won't tickle you. How's that sound?"

Kuroko glanced up at Akashi, blush still evident but smiling nonetheless.

"That would be bliss. Thanks for understanding, Akashi-kun."

"Of course, Kuroko. Now get some rest, I don't want you to be too exhausted in the morning," Akashi stated, getting off Kuroko's lap and crawling towards his side of the bed, preparing to go to bed as well.

It's these moments that he enjoys the most. Even though he's known Kuroko since their 1st year at Teikou, he's still learning more and more about the man every day, whether it's a something as trivial as a book he likes to the fact that he's ticklish. In turn, Kuroko too learns more and more about Akashi everyday as well. It make him that much happier that there's always more to learn about each other and it's one of the many things that makes their relationship that much fulfilling.

"Goodnight, Kuroko, I love you," he says lovingly, getting into the warm covers of their bed and turning off the lamp on their nearby nightstand.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun. Goodnight."

* * *

 **Notes: As always, comments, reviews and so forth are accepted and encouraged! :)**


	8. Day 8: Rebirths and Majestic Tattoos

**Day 8: Rebirths and Majestic Tattoos**

 **Summary:** **Akashi has returned after a year of studying abroad. He tells Kuroko that he has a surprise for him but he can't show him the surprise until that evening, leading Kuroko to the question of what is this surprise that Akashi is hiding from him?**

* * *

"Kuroko, I have a surprise for you, but I can't show it to you until tonight."

This was the first thing Akashi told Kuroko the second they returned home from the airport. The couple hadn't seen each other for an entire year because Akashi was studying abroad in the United Kingdom. It sparked Kuroko's curiosity. Akashi had just returned home after an entire year and has a surprise for him. That could be anything from a ridiculously expensive souvenir, an autograph from someone in the royal family, anything really.

One thing that always bothered Kuroko yet he couldn't help was how his curiosity always got the better of him. Even after Akashi told him that he couldn't see the surprise yet, he continued questioning Akashi as to what that surprise was.

"Can I guess what it is?" Kuroko asked, watching as Akashi unzipped one of his suitcases.

"If you insist. However I can assure you that you won't guess it correctly," he merely replied nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _Was that a challenge?_ "I think I can figure it out, Akashi-kun."

Akashi turned towards his significant other, crimson eyes peering in interest, a smirk forming across his face. "Try me, Kuroko."

"You got an autograph from the Queen," he guessed, maintaining eye contact with Akashi.

His smirk only grew. Shaking his head, Akashi replied; "Nope."

Eyebrows furrowing, Kuroko guessed again. "An autograph from Prince Charles."

"No."

"…an autograph from Prince Harry?"

"It's not an autograph, Kuroko," Akashi stated, grabbing a pile of clothes from the suitcase and carried them into another room, frustrating Kuroko. Normally Kuroko was more patient than this, but he hasn't seen his lover in over a year and he wants to hear everything that's happened in the United Kingdom since they last seen each other, especially what the heck that surprise is!

However, Akashi would be busy for the rest of the afternoon unpacking and getting situated into their home again, forcing Kuroko to play the waiting game until evening.

Throughout the entire rest of the afternoon, Kuroko couldn't help but fidget from curiosity and anticipation on what Akashi had waiting for him. He attempted to take his mind off of it by helping Akashi unpack, making themselves a quick dinner, and even watching television but nothing truly helped distract him for more than a few minutes. He bit back any attempts to guess what the surprise was; he already asked Akashi about souvenirs and listed pretty much every kind of knick-knack and gimmick that one would usually buy as a souvenir as a guess but Akashi denied each one. This left Kuroko stumped and frustrated, even going so far as to say that Akashi was lying, but he knew that he wasn't. Akashi was too honest of a man to ever lie to Kuroko and if he did lie to him, it was for good reason such as a surprise party or something like that. And this wasn't a surprise party. It was just a surprise period. Seriously though, what the heck was Akashi hiding!?

After powering through the longest afternoon one could possibly imagine, the sun had set and evening had finally arrived, Kuroko breathing a sigh of relief when he peered at the glimmering stars of the night sky. He had just finished watching a 2 hour long movie to pass the time and distract him from thinking about the surprise.

Turning off the television, Kuroko exited the living room and walked towards his and Akashi's shared bedroom, complete with expensive drawers, nightstands and one king-sized bed. His lover laid on said king-sized bed, wearing rather inexpensive red flannel pajamas that Kuroko had bought for him as a present. He was laying on his stomach, adjusting one of the fluffy pillows adorned on the bed. Kuroko smiled at the sight. It had been so long since he had shared that large bed with Akashi. Those lonely nights were a thing of the past.

But then Kuroko remembered the surprise. And it seems that Akashi hadn't forgotten either.

"Kuroko, its evening," he stated matter-of-factly, focusing his attention on the pillow and not at Kuroko.

"Yes it is, Akashi-kun," he replied, his voice not giving away any evidence of anticipation.

"Would you like me to show you the surprise that I mentioned earlier?"

Kuroko wanted to scream 'of course I want to see it, Akashi-kun. Show me the fucking surprise already!' However, Kuroko was way too reserved and polite to ever do that so he resorted to only doing that in his head instead.

His outward reply, was more reserved but he couldn't help his anticipation. "Of course, Akashi-kun."

"Ah, then I'll show you," Akashi stood up and turned towards Kuroko, his crimson orbs peering directly at Kuroko's sky blue ones. His hand makes a gesture for Kuroko to come closer, to which his lover obliges, kneeling on the bed and maintaining eye contact with Akashi.

He smiles lovingly, not saying a word to Kuroko before turning around so that his back was towards him. Kuroko gave him a questioning look, one that Akashi couldn't see since his back was turned but as Kuroko looked closer, he noticed Akashi's arms move and his shirt begin to ruffle. Was Akashi taking his shirt off? He wondered why he would do that when he's supposed to show him his surprise.

"Akashi-kun, are you taking your shirt off?" Kuroko asked, even though he was pretty sure that the answer was yes.

"I am," a simple reply as he continued his ministrations.

"Why?"

"Well it's been a long time since you've seen me shirtless hasn't it, Kuroko?" he asked in a tone in-between sly and seductive. Kuroko had to give him that and he did miss seeing his lover shirtless everyday but he's seen this way too many times to count. Unless this _was_ the surprise.

As Akashi finished unbuttoning the last button of his flannel shirt, Kuroko asked one last question.

"Did you gain muscle mass or something? Is that the surprise?"

Akashi laughed softly and replied in an amused tone, "I did put on a little muscle to be honest, but that's not what I'm showing you. _This_ is what I wanted to show you, Kuroko."

And with that, Akashi stripped himself of his shirt, letting it fall onto the bed, exposing his back to Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes widened in shock at the sight of his back. What he's witnessing was something that he did not expect to see, especially from his lover. But the sight of it all was just breathtaking and Kuroko was in awe.

His lover, Akashi Seijūrō, had gotten a tattoo on his back.

The tattoo itself that covered the entirety of his back was that of a majestic phoenix. Gorgeous vibrant colors of fiery red and orange covered his back in a flurry of feathers. One wing covered most of the upper left side of his back, adorned in orange-red primary and secondary feathers. Its primary coverts contrasted to the flame colored primaries and secondaries in a sheen iridescent lilac. The edges of that stunning wing stretched all the way to Akashi's mid-back. The opposite wing, barely visible showed the same beautiful colored feathers but only traced the upper right side of Akashi's back. In his mid-back carried the head of the majestic bird. An open golden beak and flame colored head, the bird showed cream eyes with no pupils, a look of wisdom and profound knowledge. Past its head, the phoenix adorned a striking golden crest that waved across its body like flames, riveting across the bird's neck and past its wings like the bird itself was on fire, located right below the back of Akashi's neck. Down to Akashi's lower back were the 3 large tail feathers of the phoenix. Steaks of persimmon covered the feather's plumage. The eye of the feathers matched that of the phoenix's eye and primary coverts in cream and lilac.

Overall, it was a tattoo of the utmost beauty and majesty that fit Akashi to a tee, and Kuroko couldn't be in more awe of its beauty.

"Akashi-kun, it's beautiful…"Kuroko mentioned softly, his desire to touch the striking tattoo growing stronger by the second.

"Ah, I'm glad you like it. You may touch it if you'd like," Akashi replied, his voice like silk and his back completely still. With that permission being granted, Kuroko took a shaky hand and placed it on the tattoo, right next to the phoenix's head. He stroked the head, his hand then tracing the bird's body, stoking the crest of flames and petting the bird's majestic wings, as if the phoenix was actually a bona fide bird and not a piece of eternal art on his lover's back. Hands temporarily moving to the other wings, they delicately moved to the tail feathers, stroking them gently like precious jewels, baby blue eyes mesmerized the beauty of their strikingly bright colors and detail. He barely registered the goosebumps that had emerged on Akashi's back from his delicate touch. Kuroko was filled with so much wonderment that he almost forgot that this tattoo wasn't just an empowering painting but rather a piece of eternal art and craftsmanship, handmade by an artist and forever sculpted onto Akashi's skin. He will forever carry this stunning image of the majestic phoenix on his back, a living work of art and Kuroko knew he would forever be amazed by its beauty.

"Akashi-kun, why?" Kuroko needed to know the reasoning for why Akashi would forever paint his back in an eternal tattoo. What drove him to this decision and nonetheless keep it from Kuroko.

Akashi in turn turned around, hiding the image of the tattoo from Kuroko's view but replacing it with his handsome fiery crimson locks and matching eyes. He placed a hand on Kuroko's cheek, stroking it softly, a smile adorned his face.

"Do you know of the symbolism behind the phoenix? It represents rebirth. I as a man have changed so much since our years at Teikou and my time at Rakuzan. I'm not the same cold, lonely and victory-complied and pressured man burdened of the responsibility of maintaining excellence in all aspects of life, pressured to master task upon task to keep up the name of the Akashi household. I once was the bearer of the responsibility of being heir to the esteemed Akashi Corporation and a duty to be perfect in every way,"

"Though I was trained since birth to be that man, I am not truly that man, anymore. You were the one to help me realize that, Kuroko. That's why I left everything, my responsibilities, my position as heir, my home and soon, even my name as an Akashi will be forever gone. I've been reborn as an entirely new person, with my own goals and aspirations that I desire to achieve, no longer being forced a future I don't desire against my own will, I'm free to live my life in a new home, with the one that I love in peace and prosperity,"

"That's why I got the tattoo, Kuroko. The phoenix symbolizes how I've been reborn as an individual and have broken free of the chains wrapped around me by my father for so many years. It's my freedom, my rebirth as a work of art that will forever be marked on my skin."

Akashi's response was beyond anything Kuroko expected. The yearning to be free, to be reborn anew, it was exactly who Akashi was and now that Kuroko knew that, the tattoo fit him much more than he could ever imagine. Kuroko smiled at the thought, nuzzling into Akashi's hand and planning a gentle kiss on the palm.

"You're right, Akashi-kun. I couldn't have said it better myself," Kuroko replied, not really sure what else to say, _if_ he could even say anything that would match the tone of what Akashi had just told him. But that could come later, just for the moment, Kuroko just wanted to sleep while being held in Akashi's arms for the 1st time in a year. The yawn that occurred shortly afterwards was enough proof of that.

Akashi smile, leaning forward and planted a soft kiss on Kuroko's lips.

"Why don't we get some rest? We can talk about whatever we want in the morning, okay?"

Kuroko nodded, yawning for a second time. Akashi was about to grab his flannel shirt but Kuroko eyes widened at the realization and retaliated by grabbing Akashi's wrist. Akashi gazed at Kuroko with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Please keep your shirt off. Just for tonight," Kuroko murmured, admittedly desiring not for Akashi to cover up.

Akashi smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll leave the shirt off. Just for you, my love," Akashi replied, tossing the flannel shirt across the room, not caring where it landed. Kuroko removed his grip on Akashi's wrist and the two of them both got under the warm covers of their bed. Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist while Kuroko snuggled into Akashi's toned chest, placing an arm around Akashi's back, fingers stroking the tattooed skin lovingly.

"Good night, Akashi-kun. I missed you," Kuroko mumbled, mind slowly clouding over by sleep.

"I missed you too, Kuroko. Sweet dreams, my love," Akashi whispered, kissing Kuroko on top of the head before dozing off into dreamland.

* * *

 **Notes: Comments, Reviews and Feedback is appreciated and welcomed! :)**

 **Also you can go to this link for the inspiration for the tattoo :) .**


	9. Day 9: Past Burdens and New Beginnings

**Day 9: Past Burdens and New Beginnings**

 **Summary:** **The prequel to Rebirths and Majestic Tattoos showcases Akashi's journey from his responsibilities of being a member of the Akashi family to his life outside of the pressures and duties of his family.**

 **Beginning Notes: I don't usually do this but for this particular Day, I felt the need to do so. The chapter is meant to be a prequel to yesterday's one-shot, Rebirths and Majestic Tattoos. Due to this, there is Akakuro in this fic, but it's only mentioned and not the main focus of this particular fanfic. However you don't necessarily have to read yesterday's fic in order to enjoy this one. You'll just be a tad spoiled regarding the "surprise" mentioned in that fic and that's all.**

 **So with that out of the way I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

From the day he was born, Akashi Seijūrō lived a life of duty, responsibility and pressure.

Bearing the name of "Akashi" meant that he was to live with fulfilling the burden of the Akashi family. That burden being to master anything that he attempts; to learn at a young age and excel at everything. To succeed means to fulfill that duty. To fail means to be stripped of his name and cast down, no longer worthy of being an Akashi, no longer of worth period. These are the chains that Akashi's father placed upon his son since birth.

In his adolescence, he began to lose himself, his freedom taken away, the burdens becoming overbearing and overwhelming for the teen to handle, and with his one solace, basketball, no longer being seen as a luxury freedom but as something else he needed to master, something that he needed to excel at in order to keep his name and self-worth; it was more than enough for Akashi to snap. His personality split, the shadow of himself that retained that love for basketball, that side of him that still reveled in the few freedoms that he received, that part of him hid into the very depths of his mind. The defense mechanism kicked in, seeing victory as the equivalent to breathing, took basketball as such, taking no pleasure but rather took the responsibility of carrying the Akashi name into his own hands.

To keep it swift, the defense mechanism, the supposed undefeatable, victory-breathing monster was eventually extinguished, by Akashi's former teammate and later lover, Kuroko Tetsuya. He was saved, realizing his desire to win, the concept that victory wasn't something that was a given, it was something earned and something he could enjoy attaining. That Akashi that hid in the shadows of his mind was eventually released and Akashi had Kuroko to thank for it.

However, just because his resolve changed doesn't mean his father changed. His father remained relentless regarding his studies. Extending his duties, assignments and expectations, his father had no remorse when it came to Akashi's own will and newfound resolve. The fulfillment of perfect scores at Rakuzan and the duties his father gave him to master did not make his job easier and it was taking its toll on the teen.

He only had so little freedom and a smaller amount of patience left. Akashi couldn't take it anymore. He started questioning his purpose of fulfilling his father's desires. The claim exists that it's to fulfill the expectations of a member of the Akashi Household. To meet the goal…no the _standard_ that an Akashi excels at everything that they attempt. Not only that, but also to be a worthy heir to the prized Akashi Corporation his father takes much pride in. But the more he thinks of it, the more Akashi can't see himself in that position. He's been training to be a worthy heir, but that's not where his heart is.  
A forced destiny that Akashi wants no part in. He wants to break free from the chains his father placed on him since birth; to create his fate in his own choosing, to live his own life the way that he desires. Something that his father wouldn't be able to even comprehend but Akashi has already made up his mind.

Akashi Seijūrō was 18, just graduated from Rakuzan High School when he left his family. Joined by Kuroko Tetsuya, now his significant other as well as all of the inheritance money that Akashi had stored since birth, the two of them left. Kuroko leaving to live his life with his lover. Akashi, he was leaving his life as a member of the Akashi Household, the burden, the chains that he was bound too since the day he was born, now they were being released off of his own free will. In order to live a life that he desires, Akashi leaves everything behind to start anew.

This begins with the two of them leaving Japan altogether. The Akashi Corporation was a strong business in not only Japan; its influence stretched across all of Asia. Staying in Asia would only remind Akashi too much of his father and of his past, so the couple decided to move to the United States of America. Called the Land of Opportunity, it was the perfect place to start fresh, anew and begin a new chapter of their lives.

Due to Akashi's intelligence, he easily passed the United States Citizenship test and with exceptional tutoring from said redhead, Kuroko passed with flying colors as well, the two officially becoming US citizens within a year of their time there. The two were accepted into prestige universities to get the best education to earn the job of their dreams. For Akashi, it was the first time in his life where he was given the opportunity to _choose_ what he wished to be in his live. Not be forced a career by his father but decide one for himself and that alone gave Akashi a euphoria that he never knew possible.

3 years after moving to the United States, Akashi was given the option to study abroad to the United Kingdom. Said opportunity to study abroad in his chosen career gave Akashi a sense of freedom that he could only have dreamed of back in his adolescence. True it would mean being separated by his rock, his true love for a year however he knew that the advances of modern technology would be able to help ease his loneliness in that. Kuroko was very supporting, guiding Akashi on the path to finally taking advantage of that opportunity. In order to explore the world while learning more about the path that he himself had chosen to do.

It was during said time in the United Kingdom where Akashi finally decided to seal this pact of becoming a new individual, free from the responsibilities of the Akashi name and its burdens; and Akashi sought that by marking his skin in the eternal artwork of a tattoo.

Tattoos in Japan were viewed in the same light as criminals and the Yakuza. Marking his body in such an act would forever hold shame to his father and to the family name if he were to do that in his birth country. And that was exactly why Akashi chose to get one. It truly meant that he was free to do as he pleased. To live his life in his choosing and that he was his own person, not one that was controlled like how his father treated him.

The choice of what tattoo he was going to receive was an easy one, a phoenix. The immortal bird that is reborn by rising from the ashes of its previous form. It fit Akashi perfectly. Akashi Seijūrō was being reborn from the ashes of his past and he wished to reflect that by having a tattoo of the eternal bird of flames onto his back. He knew that with this tattoo that there was no going back to his past self, but that was exactly what Akashi wanted. He knew it was the right decision for him so he followed through and got the tattoo during his stay in the United Kingdom.

The only thing left to do, the one thing that still tied him to the Akashi Corporation, his father and the Akashi name, was his surname. Though he had yet to propose Akashi knew that one day, Kuroko Tetsuya would be his husband, and his gut feeling told him that Kuroko also knew they would be married one day as well. So when that day comes, Akashi would take Kuroko's surname, removing all traces of the Akashi name from his life. One day, he would be named Kuroko Seijūrō, a new man reborn from the ashes of his predecessor, Akashi Seijūrō. That day will soon come, but until then, Akashi will continue his path of rebirth, with the alliance of his precious love, Kuroko to be there as he continues this transition.

In the present day, Akashi will soon end his time studying abroad and reunite with his beloved Kuroko. The new phoenix tattoo covered the entirety of his back and Akashi wore that eternal work of art with pride. He had yet to tell Kuroko of this decision but he knew Kuroko would be pleased by the artwork and supportive of this decision. It is one of the many steps that he has taken and will take in his path of rebirth, and Akashi can only await the next day of his new, reborn life.

* * *

 **Notes: Comments, Reviews, etc are encouraged and appreciated! :)  
**


	10. Day 10:Tandem Bikes and Unexpected Views

**Day 10: Tandem Bikes and Unexpected Views**

 **Summary:** **Akashi has rented a tandem bike so that Akashi and Kuroko could go on a bike ride together, but Kuroko isn't a big fan of the idea.**

* * *

"Akashi-kun, why did you buy this?"

When Kuroko woke up this morning at his usual time to make his usual Sunday breakfast, the last thing that he was expecting to see was Akashi standing next to a giant red tandem bike in the middle of their living room.

"'Ah, I rented this tandem bike so that we could ride it together," he replied simply, emphasizing on the fact that he rented it and didn't buy it. However that fact still left a bad taste in Kuroko's mouth. He wasn't a fan of bikes in general, much preferring to either walk or use public transportation. So seeing a bike in their living room, much less a tandem bike was something completely unexpected and displeasing and it gave Kuroko a headache just from looking at it.

"You do know how to ride a bike, right?" he asks, looking in Kuroko's direction

.  
"Yes I do but-"

"Good, then we can start our bike ride without any problems," he interrupted, grabbing the tandem bike by its front handlebars and began steering it towards the front door, much to Kuroko's dismay. He just wanted a relaxing Sunday morning making breakfast and reading his favorite books. But of course, Akashi had something up his sleeve that would prevent him from doing so. The phantom was a bit frustrated, but he was still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes so he wasn't in the mood to spoil his morning with a petty argument, so he just went with it.

A short time later, Akashi and Kuroko were outside with their tandem bike, matching bike helmets atop their heads; "for safety," his lover claimed and Kuroko was more upset on just being in this situation but his face remained deadpanned despite his dismay. The plan was that Akashi would be at the front pedals of the tandem bike and Kuroko would be pedaling from the back pedals, which Kuroko didn't care about. The only thing that bothered him was going on a bike ride at all, much less with a tandem bike.

"Are you ready to go biking?" Akashi asked, sound uncharacteristically excited.

"No," Kuroko muttered in a tone polar opposite of Akashi's.

"Great, let's go!"

Of course Akashi-kun completely ignored him. Their first attempt to get on the tandem bike went swimmingly. Like he mentioned before, Kuroko hated bikes but he knew how to ride them. But trying to ride a tandem bike later turned out to be quite the difference. Their first take on actually pedaling the bike…well they failed. Kuroko, not being on a bike for quite some time, panicked while trying to keep the bike stable, veering his handlebars way too roughly and causing the two of them to kiss the side of the road clumsily and suddenly.

"Kuroko, I understand that you've never rode a tandem bike, but it's just like riding an actually bike," Akashi lectured, standing up and patting some gravel and dirt off of his pant legs.

"That advice isn't very helpful, Akashi-kun," Kuroko deadpanned pretty much copying Akashi in wiping the dirt off of his clothes.

"It's alright. I'm in front so I'll take care of most of the steering. If it helps, I'll even tell you when which way we're turning and when we'll turn, okay?" Akashi gave Kuroko a genuine smile and Kuroko couldn't stay mad.

"Alright, Akashi-kun. I trust you."

Take two…another massive fail. This time Kuroko lost control of his pedaling; pedaling too quickly and causing Akashi to lose his footing on his own pedals. The two of them, along with the tandem bike ended up crashing into a nearby tree, luckily with no injuries to either the duo or the bike. Minus the fact that they crashed into a tree, Kuroko felt like the same incident just repeated, with Akashi giving him another useless lecture and Kuroko reluctantly agreeing to try again.

It took a while, but after several epic fails in a stroke of luck, the two of them were successfully riding a tandem bike. Kuroko wanted to say that he felt accomplished for completing such a difficult task…if it weren't for the fact that Kuroko didn't even want to ride a tandem bike in the first place.

"We're turning right off of this next street," Akashi called behind his shoulder, referring to the upcoming street just a couple feet from the couple.

"Okay," he responded, preparing to make the turn, which they did without any troubles. Within the windows of neighboring houses, Kuroko could see the reflection of the couple riding their tandem bike, pedaling in sync with each other and matching helmets and Kuroko quickly realized that he saw no point in what they were doing. Why was Akashi so keen on riding a tandem bike with Kuroko in the first place? Kuroko wished he had asked earlier since he was at a loss.

Was Akashi trying to be romantic? Kuroko had seen in random Shoujo manga how these cute couples would ride a tandem bike together and they would travel across romantic trails and the atmosphere was all happy, fluffy and just plain romantic. This was something that Kuroko couldn't see in the slightest. Pedaling through the random neighborhood filled with houses, with the bland brick walls, random non-romantic looking pedestrians and almost an eerie atmosphere, Kuroko couldn't find anything remotely romantic about this scene.

The phantom sighed, leaning forward like a professional biker and not really caring about the view that he was supposedly missing. It only mattered as long as he kept steering and pedaling after all. However, Kuroko quickly found one nice moment in all of this mess that was riding a tandem bike. That being that because Kuroko was leaning forward, he got a pretty nice view of Akashi's ass. As much as he hates riding this tandem bike, Kuroko had to admit that it does have its merits since he doesn't often get such a nice view of his lover's ass like he's getting right now. Though he forced himself to look up not long after that so he doesn't like too perverted.

"Kuroko, we're stopping here," Akashi called, one hand off of one of the handlebars to point to their destination. Kuroko, snapping back into reality, glanced toward where his hand was pointing, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

Akashi was pointing to the entrance of a botanical garden. There happened to be one about 20 minutes away from where the duo lived but they've never actually visited the garden before. That was when everything started to make sense.

Parking their tandem bike at a nearby bike rack, Akashi and Kuroko head into the botanical garden. Immediately upon arrival, Kuroko can't believe just how breathtaking the view is. Rows upon rows of gorgeous flowers covered the trail followed by lush green grass that's obviously been tamed and luscious green bushes and trees, creating a beautiful view of nature at its most captivating.

Kuroko's eyes sparkled at the scene, filled with awe and wonder, Akashi took the moment to intertwine their hands, a genuine smile plastered across his handsome face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Akashi asked, his voice like silk as crimson eyes gazed towards baby blue ones.

Kuroko smiled, locking eyes with his lover. "It is, Akashi-kun."

"Come, let's go sit down, I bet your legs are tired from all of that pedaling."

And of course, Akashi was right. The couple, hand in hand, strolled across the pathway of the botanical garden, Kuroko's head in a swivel as he tried to catch every breathtaking view of the garden as he could, all the while ignoring the soreness of the legs. A minute later, the duo found a bench placed right in front of a stunning, large stone fountain.

They sit at said bench, relaxing in each other's company and taking in the view of the gorgeous fountain and botanical garden surrounding it.

"Akashi-kun?"

"What is it, my love?"

"As much as I love this view, why did we bike here?" Kuroko questioned. As much as he didn't want to disturb the peace and quiet, this was a question that was just bothering him since he hated the thought of biking in the 1st place.

"Ah, I had a feeling you would ask me that at some point or another," Akashi began, placing his hand on his chin. "Well the botanical garden is too far away to just walk there, and there isn't any bus routes that travel close to the botanical garden so biking was the best option."

"So that explains the biking part. But why a tandem bike? Why not just have the two of us travel on separate bikes?" Kuroko asked. He really needed an answer regarding this. Just riding on the tandem bike was a chore. What was the point of going through that tortuous boredom of a tandem bike and not just a regular bike that Kuroko also didn't like, but at least he knew how to control and use that kind of bike.

Akashi just smiled at the question, locking eyes with Kuroko once again and placed his hand away from his chin and to Kuroko's cheek, stroking it lovingly.

And in a very serious tone, he answered Kuroko's inquiry.

"Well it's so that I know that you're always by my side, and that I won't lose you."

…That has got to be the corniest and most ridiculous answer that Akashi has ever given him. He wanted to face palm due to its ridiculousness but he held back, instead prompting for his go-to deadpan expression.

"Akashi-kun, I never realized that you were capable of such a ridiculous answer," Kuroko replied.

"But it's the truth, my love," Akashi responded, that genuine smile becoming more corny by the second in Kuroko's eyes. He was still dumbfounded that after all of that boredom that he went through with riding that damn tandem bike, that the whole reason that that even happened in the 1st place was because of something stupid like 'I don't want to lose you.'

"Seriously?" Kuroko frowned.

"Absolutely."

Kuroko was silent, trying to think of how to respond to this ridiculousness.

"You're hopeless, Akashi-kun."

Akashi just laughed at his response, gazing into his lover's eyes with so much happiness and joy that even with Kuroko being just done with everything, he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach at the sight of his significant other's pure joy.

"You're so cute, Kuroko. I love you so much," Akashi stated, placing his hand onto Kuroko's interlacing their fingers for the 2nd time.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun, but I don't want to keep that tandem bike," he added, wishing to make it clear to Akashi his frustration regarding that stupid bike.

Akashi smiled at the comment. "Don't worry. I could already tell that you weren't a huge fan of the bike to begin with. I only rented the bike so I can return it tomorrow."

"Good. Though I guess there is one good thing that came out of that bike," Kuroko murmured, resting his head on Akashi's shoulder.

"Hmm, and what is that, my love?"

"This view," he merely answered, gesturing to the fountain and the botanical garden, causing Akashi to hum in agreement.

"Ah, that is true. We can stay here for as long as you'd like, okay?" he whispered, letting his head rest on Kuroko's, a content smile on his face.

"Okay, Akashi-kun."

The couple remained in their comfortable position on the bench, listening to the splashes from the fountain and feeling the gentle breeze. Their tandem bike, laid at the entrance temporarily forgotten as the loving couple enjoyed their unexpected view of the gorgeous botanical garden.

* * *

 **Notes: So I'm now 1/3 of the way done with my fanfic challenge! Thank you so much for all of the support and reviews that you've given me! They really help as encouragement to continue this challenge and I appreciate every review that I get so thank you so much for that!**

 **And of course, please keep sending them! Reviews, comments and critique is always encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	11. Day 11: First Meetings and White Lilies

"Kuroko, get dressed, we'll be leaving shortly."

Kuroko was reading a classic novel, Nigou sleeping soundly on his lap when he heard his lover, Akashi Seijuro speak to him. Glancing up from his novel, he noticed said lover was dressed rather formally, adorning a black suit and tie and his fiery crimson hair was slicked back, giving him a very professional and handsome appearance.

"Huh? Where are we going?" he asked, a questioning look on his face.

"There's someone that I would like you to meet," he simply replied and quickly exited the room without a chance for Kuroko to ask further questions. This sparked Kuroko's curiosity? Who was it that Akashi wanted him to meet? Kuroko was at a loss for words.

He bookmarked his page in the novel and gently placed Nigou off of his lap and onto a nearby doggy bed. It didn't take Kuroko that long afterwards to get dressed, deciding to match Akashi in attire with wearing a black suit but with a sky blue necktie, one that matched his hair and eyes.

He quickly made his way outside where Akashi was waiting in front of his personal limousine. Like the perfect gentleman that he was, he opened the door, allowing Kuroko to enter the limo with ease before letting himself in. Entering said limousine, the first thing that caught Kuroko's attention was the bouquet of flowers laying in the middle seat of the limo. Upon further inspection, the phantom discovered that they were a bouquet of white lilies.

"Akashi-kun? Why do you have a bouquet of flowers in here?" he questioned, pretty confident that they weren't a gift for him, seeing that for starters they weren't celebrating anything as far as he knew, plus Kuroko himself wasn't a huge fan of flowers anyway.

"They're a gift," Akashi replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. By this point, the duo were both sitting in the limousine and said limo had begun driving. The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, with the occasional question here and there. Kuroko had asked Akashi questions regarding where they were going and who he was meeting and all he got was that 'it was a surprise.' Kuroko couldn't help his curiosity from blooming, but his patience died with it. He really wanted to know exactly who was so important to meet that Akashi had to buy a bouquet of flowers for them as well as have the two of them wear suits for the occasion.

It was during these curious and impatient thoughts where Kuroko noticed that the limousine had begun to slow down and gradually stop, parking next to a nearby curb. Kuroko looked out of the window, confused as to why the limousine stopped at this location.

He starting right into the fields of gravestones, marked rows upon rows as far as Kuroko's eyes could perceive. The depressing slabs of stone contrasted with the cloudless, sunny midafternoon day.

"Akashi-kun, why are we at a cemetery?" He asked the redhead next to him. This wasn't even a cemetery that he's been to before, much less had deceased people that he knew buried here. And what about this person that he was supposed to meet? Meeting at a cemetery is too odd and doesn't make any sense.

However unsurprisingly, Akashi remained silent. Instead opening his door and walking outside over to Kuroko's door to open the door for him, a gentlemanly act and performed as if he's been opening doors for him for years.

Kuroko gets out of the car, still confused and perplexed about this entire situation. That was when he noticed that Akashi was carrying the bouquet of while lilies that where laying in the limousine earlier. A gift perhaps? Kuroko wasn't sure and as much as he wanted to ask, he was pretty confident that his lover would persist in using the silent treatment on him.

"Follow me," the redhead ordered as he proceeded to walk into the cemetery, lilies in hand. A perplexed Kuroko willingly obliged, if it meant that he would get some answers about why they were here in the 1st place.

The duo traveled past countless tombstones, each embedded the details of a stranger's name, birth and death. It felt rather eerie to Kuroko and he began to feel a sense of dread at walking past these depressing gravestones. It makes him think how one day, this will be his final resting place, never to awaken or rise from the earth. The only people to notice his absence being the ones that visit him at his grave.

That just gave him a thought. Perhaps Akashi was taking him to see someone's grave? But why now? Today wasn't anything special as far as he could understand. He didn't know anyone that recently passed or that Akashi was fond of that passed away since he started dating Akashi so Kuroko had honestly no idea who or what to expect.

"Kuroko."

Akashi's call snapped Kuroko back into reality. The phantom gazed towards Akashi, noticing him standing in front of a gravestone near the back of the cemetery. There was a tall maple tree a couple of feet away from the gravestone but close enough for the stone to be partially enveloped by the tree's shadow.

Kuroko raced over to where Akashi was standing, careful not to bump into any of the gravestones along his way and stopped next to his lover. Akashi smile softly, tightening his clutch on the white lilies in his hands.

"Akashi-kun…" he muttered but Akashi only turned towards the tombstone, gazing at the tombstone fondly and tenderly.

"Good afternoon, mother. I came here to wish you a happy birthday," he began, taking a step towards the tombstone and kneeling down, taking a hand and gently caressing the cold stone, as if it was Kuroko's cheek he was stroking. He gently laid the white lilies in front of the grave, watching as the white petals billowed against the gentle breeze.

Meanwhile Kuroko just stood there, the realization of Akashi's words sinking in. Everything began to make sense to him. Why they dressed nicely today, why Akashi had bought those white lilies, why Akashi said that Kuroko was going to meet someone today. And that person that he was going to meet is his own-

"Kuroko, I would like you to meet Akashi Shiori, my mother," Akashi introduced, standing up and gazing back at Kuroko, a sweet smile adorning his face.

Kuroko remained in stunned silence. Akashi had told him about his mother before. How she was a kind, loving woman who gave Akashi the freedom to live like a child. She was the one that introduced him to and taught him how to play basketball. She was the light in the darkness that was Akashi's childhood. She was the one who passed away from a terminal illness back when Akashi was only in Year 5 of elementary school.

This is Akashi Shiori. Akashi's beloved mother. Her grave is standing right in front of Kuroko and he can't believe his eyes.

He wanted to cry. He has never met his mother before, much less her grave. She represents a fragile part of Akashi's childhood and Akashi was willingly allowing Kuroko to meet her, on her _birthday_ no less. Akashi was basically allowing Kuroko to physically see a part of his life filled with so much love and tenderness, but also filled with sorrow and grief due to her passing. It meant so much to him that Akashi wanted the two of them to meet and Kuroko was going to take full advantage of this amazing opportunity.

With that, Kuroko smiled softly, taking a step closer so that he was next to Akashi. He peered down at her tombstone, her name carved into the stone as well as her date of birth and death. To a random stranger, this was just some grave but to Kuroko, it was the final resting place of the mother of his significant other.

"It's nice to meet you, Akashi-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," he replied, greeting her with the traditional bow.

Kuroko had returned to a standing position when Akashi held Kuroko's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Kuroko's the one that I've told you about remember? He's the one that I'm in love with, mother. And I hope that you give us our blessing as we continue through this path of life together."

Kuroko squeezed Akashi's hand. The couple continued to talk with Akashi Shiori's grave for an unprecedented amount of time afterwards, engaging in small talk from their classes at university to conversations about Nigou or about the couple themselves and how they were doing. Kuroko didn't care how long they stayed, because he knew just how much this meant to Akashi. It seemed like he wanted to bring Kuroko over here for a long time now and it made him very happy and joyful that he was able to make that a reality.

The couple now stayed in a comfortable silence, their fingers still remained interlocked and a little sweaty but neither of them minded. They were still content, allowing the gentle breeze to toss their hair and gently sway the white lilies laying in front of Shiroi's tombstone.

"She would've loved you."

Kuroko blinked, looking towards his lover at the sudden comment. Kuroko blinked a second time when he saw Akashi's expression. His smile, less soft and more of a sad smile and his crimson eyes were beginning to water, the threat of tears emerging growing imminent with each passing second.

"Akashi-kun?"

"My mother. She was such a kind woman. So sweet, angelic, and genuinely caring. She loved to read, she loved animals, and she was just a gentle spirit. In fact," Akashi turned towards Kuroko, one tear beginning to stream down his cheeks, but the smile remained strong and crimson eyes holding love and happiness.

"The fact is…it's that whenever I look at you, I see a part of my mother in you."

Now Kuroko really wanted to cry. He had absolutely no idea that Akashi felt this way about him. He was able to give him this treasure of being reminded of his dearly beloved mother without even realizing it. He gave Akashi this precious gift and Kuroko couldn't even describe the amount of happiness that he was feeling.

Kuroko embraced his lover, burrowing his nose into Akashi's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Akashi's back. Akashi in turn wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and Kuroko could've swore that he could hear Akashi sniffle, probably allowing the tears to flow instead of holding them back.

"My mother would've loved you very much. And I know that you would've loved her too," Akashi sniffled, his voice choked up due to the streaming tears.

"I already love her, Akashi-kun," he whispered into his lover's ear, holding his lover while he cried in front of his mother's grave. He was so grateful for this opportunity to meet Akashi's beloved mother. And now that he knows just how much that he himself reminds Akashi of his late mother, he couldn't be happier. He vowed to continue to give Akashi this happiness, this affection and gentleness that brings Akashi to this comfortable nostalgia.

He smiled, stroking Akashi's back lovingly and tenderly, like a mother soothing he own child.

"And I love you too, Akashi-kun."

* * *

 **Notes: Reviews, comments and so forth are encouraged and welcomed! :)**


	12. Day 12

**Day 12: Hair Colors and Cute Embarrassment**

 **Summary:** **Kuroko asks the question that some may be dying to hear…What's the deal with Akashi's hair color?**

* * *

"Akashi-kun?"

"What is it, my love?"

"Why is your hair so red?"

 _Wait what?_ Akashi was thrown for a loop. That was quite the random question for Kuroko to ask and kind of a ridiculous question at that too. Still, he refuses to patronize Kuroko about that and answers the question anyway.

"That would be due to genetics, Kuroko."

"Yeah I know that, I've seen pictures of your parents. I'm just saying that your hair is much brighter than theirs, why is that?" he questioned. Akashi turned towards his lover, said man adorning a perplexed and curious expression. He was serious. Well since his lover was asking him a question seriously, he might as well answer the question seriously as well.

"Well there are many factors that determine hair color. For starters, the amount of melanin and what type of melanin that someone has can determine their hair color. Pheomelanin for starters is found in red hair like myself so I likely have an amount of pheomelanin that varies from my parents which gives it its striking color."

He watched his lover blink at the response, nodding in understanding. Akashi couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. Kuroko's desire to learn, even the most trivial of things regarding his lover was always something that amused the redhead. He had no problem whatsoever with indulging on Kuroko's quest for Akashi-related knowledge.

"That makes sense," Kuroko muttered, placing his hand on his chin and casting his baby blue eyes to the side in a thoughtful gesture, perhaps letting this new found information sink in.

"Hmm. You're cute when you're thinking," Akashi added. He couldn't help himself. Technically, Kuroko was cute no matter what he was doing but still, the truth had to be told at some point.

He watched in amusement as Kuroko's faced flushed in embarrassment. His gaze continued to remain at his side though likely it was because he couldn't look at Akashi in the eye.

"I'm not cute, Akashi-kun. I'm a man. Men aren't cute," Kuroko argued, attempting to go to his expressionless face but failing due to the utterly noticeable blush that covered his cheeks.

Akashi stood up, smirking and walked towards his beloved Kuroko.

"Oh really? I have to disagree."

"What's there to disagree on?" Now Kuroko was trying to be a smart-ass and instead of annoying Akashi, it only made him that much more amused.

"Well it is true that you are indeed a man," Akashi began, crimson orbs peering directly at his lover, who still refused to make eye-contact with him.

"That is true, Akashi-kun."

"However, I can honestly say that there is no other way to describe the enigma that is my precious Kuroko as nothing more than cute."

"Akashi-kun, I'm not cute-"

"And since my precious Kuroko, a man, is cute, then that makes your comment on men not being able to be cute invalid," Akashi finished, smirking at his lover, victorious and utterly entertained.

Kuroko stiffened then fell silent. So it appears that he now knows that he's been beaten. The pink blush evolving into a tomato color that practically matched Akashi's hair. This gave Akashi an idea.

"And do you know what else?"

Kuroko didn't move nor did he speak. Akashi in turn crept closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around the phantom's hips and huskily whispering into his ear.

"You're even cuter when you blush. Do you know why?"

He gently nipped Kuroko's ear.

"Because your face matches my hair."

He felt his lover stiffen before fidgeting his way out of Akashi's hold, the latter allowing him to do so.

"Akashi-kun, please stop saying embarrassing things," his voice contained no emotion, but his face was covered in embarrassment.

Akashi laughed softly, finding it just adorable how Kuroko can be when he's embarrassed, but he won't tell Kuroko that, at least not right now.

"Alright I'll stop for now, you know I love you, right?" he gave Kuroko one of his trademark, genuine and loving smiles, the one that Akashi knew made Kuroko's heart soar.

The blush persisted and Kuroko refused to keep eye-contact. Only Akashi knew how to push his buttons like this and reveal his emotions. It made Akashi both satisfied and euphoric that he, as his lover had this capability. Plus in situations such as this, it can be quite amusing to see his lover fall apart from embarrassment.

"Yeah I know, and I love you too."

Akashi smiled, placing his hand behind Kuroko's head and pulled him into a chaste kiss. Kuroko froze but quickly accepted the kiss nonetheless, closing baby blue eyes and wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck. Akashi waited before closing his eyes, allowing him to see Kuroko's persistent tomato blush, and the one that matched the color of hair. Amused and satisfied, he's decided that he's had enough of teasing Kuroko, instead indulging in the loving kiss that he initiated, his tongue poking at Kuroko's lip, asking for entrance, to which his beloved lover obliged.

* * *

 **Notes: I apologize that this Day is shorter than usual. Some stuff happened irl that made me not want to write a nearly 2000 word one-shot. I just didn't have the drive to do so. Day 13 will be longer.**

 **And as always, please review! All reviews that I get are appreciated and welcomed! :)**


	13. Day 13: Cartoons and Nostalgia

**Day 13: Cartoons and Nostalgia**

 **Summary:** **This is what happens when a disapproving Akashi sees Kuroko watching kids cartoons**

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

The loud tune from the blaring television could be heard throughout their entire apartment, startling Akashi who happened to be in the kitchen putting some dishes away. The tune growing more and more annoying by the second, caused him to pause in his chores and pace towards the living room where the television was located.

The TV screen was covered in flashy images of what appeared to be an animated yellow sponge and a bunch of water animation. A cartoon. The realization made Akashi shiver in disgust. He was not one for enjoying cartoons, if anything they disgust him. He wasn't the type of man to indulge in senseless cartoons much less enjoy them, seeing the mindless cartoons dull, repetitive and borderline idiotic.

Walking closer to the plasma screen TV towards the couch a couple feet away from said screen, he couldn't help but cringe, listening to the voices sing "SpongeBob SquarePants" over and over again like an old record player. Each repetition was getting more annoying by the second and just before Akashi's patience snapped, he turned towards the chair and his annoyance swept away, replaced by confusion.

Sitting in the couch was his lover, Kuroko Tetsuya, baby blue eyes glued to the TV screen and he was sipping at a vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger. He didn't seem to notice that Akashi was even there.

"Kuroko, what are you doing?" His crimson eyes leered at his lover, his expression filled with annoyance.

Kuroko didn't even turn his head, only gazed at Akashi for a moment through his peripheral vision. He took one last sip from his milkshake before placing it on the glass coffee table in front of his feet.

"I'm watching television," he answered blatantly.

"What are you watching?" Akashi wasn't the type to immediately start barking out orders. He eased his way into lecturing the other on faults, however sometimes his patience runs thin and this is one of those occasions.

"A cartoon," another matter-of-fact response.

Akashi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "A cartoon? You shouldn't be watching such garbage, Kuroko."

Deadpanning, Kuroko moved his head towards his lover, indifferent baby blue orbs staring directly into agitated ruby red ones.

"It's not garbage, Akashi-kun. It's a cartoon I used to watch when I was little."

"I do not approve of my significant other watching such indecent and inappropriate shows," he retorted, arms crossed and eyebrows continuing to twitch.

"Use different language, Akashi-kun. Saying words like indecent and inappropriate portrays that I'm watching something around the lines of porn and this is a kids show," Kuroko stated bluntly, which admittedly pissed off the redhead. What did his use of vocabulary have to do with Kuroko watching a show not appropriate for a man of his age?

"That cartoon serves no value to you. Switch the channel," he commanded.

"But it does serve me value." Kuroko was defying Akashi's word. The redhead honestly didn't know whether to remain pissed off or to be intrigued. Still, his patience was running down to the wire yet he held his tongue, allowing his curiosity to take over just for this moment.

"And that is?" an inquisitive Akashi questioned his lover.

"Nostalgia."

Silence.

 _That was it? He puts himself into this petty argument with me about a stupid cartoon and he comes up with_ that _for his rebuttal?_ Akashi couldn't help but sigh. As much as he admired his lover's tenacity, this conversation, no this petty argument was growing to the point of ridiculousness.

"Akashi-kun?"

Another sigh escaped the redhead's lips. "What is it, Kuroko?"

"What is your deal with cartoons? Didn't you ever watch cartoons as a child?" Kuroko's once deadpanned expression now replaced with curiosity.

He could feel the boiling agitation begin to simmer down at his question. He's told Kuroko of his childhood in the past, he thought it was a given what the answer was however it appears that he will have to correct him. Not seething with anger but more of a tense frustration, Akashi responds though is careful not to show this frustration in his tone, trying not to go back to another petty argument.

"Of course not, Kuroko. My father despised them, and even if he didn't, I didn't have the freedom to enjoy television unless it was the news."

Yes that's right. His father was the one that taught him that cartoons served no purpose other than as a colorful distraction. Cartoons in itself showed immaturity, a lack on intellect and encouraged unacceptable behavior; all lessons taught to Akashi by his father and it was one of the few things that Akashi actually agreed with.

It bothered him that Kuroko was one of those people that allowed themselves to succumb to the bright, alluring colors of cartoons and influenced by the lessons taught by his father, Akashi had to say something about it. Not only was it annoying and agitating to listen and view, it also served as a bad influence on Kuroko who as a young adult, should know better than to indulge on such distractions.

That's why Akashi intervened. And that's why this whole argument occurred in the 1st place, if only he could coax his lover into understanding that.

"So all of those things you said, it was because your father told you those things, right?" Kuroko asked, no knowing that he hit the nail right on the coffin. Normally Akashi was guilty of supposedly reading Kuroko's mind but this time it was the other way around, which in turn caught the redhead by surprise.

But still, he kept his composure, taking a deep breath in order to ease his earlier frustration. "Yes, so if you understand, then you will switch the channel so that you don't get influenced by them."

"You're wrong, Akashi-kun."

Akashi's eyes widened at the remark. _Was that a challenge?_

"Before you say that I'm wrong, I can tell you why I'm not. It's true that I'm not a child anymore, but that's exactly I'm not 'going to be influenced' by these cartoons," Kuroko air quoted upon repeating Akashi's earlier words but Akashi ignored it, listening intently to Kuroko's rebuttal before replying.

"I understand the meaning or lack of meaning in each of these cartoons I watch. I know better than to reenact a scene from a cartoon in real life because the perimeters of what you can and can't do in reality is breached within cartoons. They're meant to be a source of expanding children's imaginations. Watching these shows as a child did that and only that. And now as an adult, I get that feeling of nostalgia when watching these cartoons that I adored so long ago. They're a way of reconnecting to my childhood and feeling that sense of wonder that I felt way back then," Kuroko finished, taking a sip from his vanilla milkshake afterwards.

After allowing this new information to sink in, Akashi couldn't help but smile, allowing the rest of his frustration to ease away. If you urged him enough, Kuroko does tend to ramble on and on when it comes to stating his opinion, something Akashi didn't mind. However it gave him time to fully comprehend Kuroko's opinion. As this was a topic that he didn't feel was necessary to do research on, plus the topic previously disgusted him, Akashi didn't have as much information regarding the effects of cartoons with children and adults, leaving him at a disadvantage and not much room to conjure up a counterargument. In the past, the advice and words from his father was all that he needed.

Akashi sighed, until he did more research on this topic, he would have to take Kuroko's word on it.

"Alright, the amount of information I have regarding the relationship between cartoons and persons of your age group is highly limited. So until I have completed the necessary research, this argument will be put on hold. Until then," Akashi stepped closer to Kuroko until his was in front of him. He took a hand and stroked Kuroko's hair, moving his sky blue bangs out of the way as he planted a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I'll allow you to watch your cartoons. But please keep the volume down, I can hear the sounds from across the apartment."

Kuroko nodded, apparently accepting the proposal without hassle.

"Alright, Akashi-kun. You're welcome to watch an episode with me," he offered, a genuine smile spread across his face and it made Akashi's heart flutter.

"You're cute, but I'll have to decline. Just because I'm letting you watch cartoons doesn't mean my opinion about them has swayed," Akashi replied, turning around and walking back towards the kitchen, allowing Kuroko some privacy to watch his nostalgic cartoons, smiling in content as he heard the volume diminish.

No, he had no plans to watch those anytime soon. But if somehow Kuroko could persuade him of the benefits and higher than the doubts, then perhaps he will join him for a cartoon or two.

But until then, Akashi returns to the kitchen to finish putting away the dishes and Kuroko goes back to sipping on his milkshake, watching SpongeBob SquarePants re-runs as if that whole situation never happened.

* * *

 **Notes: So this Day is longer than yesterday's like I promised! Anyways I took this idea from a headcanon I have where Akashi isn't a fan of cartoons and thinks that don't serve any purpose, stuff like that. (Just as a little fun fact)**

 **Again as always, Reviews, critique and so forth is encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	14. Day 14

**Day 14: Moonlight Sonatas and Tutoring Sessions**

 **Summary:** **Arriving to Akashi's estate for a private tutoring session, Kuroko is amazed by a breathtaking, inspirational piano performance.  
**

* * *

Kuroko can easily remember the 1st time he heard Akashi play the piano.

A peaceful twilight in the middle of a crispy September month. Kuroko was paying a quaint visit to the Akashi estate for a private tutoring session with said man. He knew from experience that Akashi was a beyond excellent teacher though it was highly unusual for the redhead to request a tutoring session within his own estate.

Kuroko had to admit that he had never set foot within the Akashi estate before. He heard that Akashi was rich though he still couldn't fathom the sheer size of his mansion from the moment he first laid eyes on it.

A ridiculously large western styled estate surrounded in thick autumn trees stood in front of the phantom's wide eyes. Covered in thick stone and solid brick, it was an estate unlike the middle-class houses of Japan, leaving Kuroko in awe. He was amazed by its beauty, but Kuroko wasn't here to stare at a house. The fate of his academic grades were more important than a house.

Kuroko stepped closer to the entrance to the house, noticing the large, royal looking door. A brass lion's door knocker covered the middle of the door but to his left, Kuroko could see a small, rather ordinary looking doorbell, contrary to the rich, expensive looking atmosphere of the entire estate. As much as Kuroko was stunned by the fierce looking door knocker, he wasn't sure if he could knock hard enough for someone in this huge estate to hear that someone was at the door.

Kuroko rang the doorbell instead and in no time at all, a butler appearing to be in his sixties opened the door, clad in a fancy suit and looking very traditional with a hint of class.

"How may I help you?" he asked, gazing down at the smaller male.

Kuroko, actually surprised that the man noticed his presence, cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi-kun said that he was supposed to tutor me," he politely introduced.

The butler's eyes widen in recognition. "Ah so you're the Kuroko Tetsuya that Seijūrō-sama has spoken about. We've been expecting you. Come in and I'll show you to where you can find Seijūrō-sama."

The butler stepped aside, allowing Kuroko to enter the interior of the large estate. He was still shocked at how large and expensive everything looked. He didn't have much time to take in the sites as Akashi's butler chimed in.

"Seijūrō-sama is in the room at the very end of that hall," the butler mentioned, gesturing towards the elongated hallway to Kuroko's left. At the very end of that hall, Kuroko could see what looked like a very large and extravagant door but it was more than a couple feet away from him.

"Thank you," Kuroko replied, bowing to the butler with a smile on his face. With that he walked calmly in the direction of the door. The hallway alone was very extravagant and western, the tiled floor was sparkling and shining in cleanliness and each door he passed appeared to have been removed from a royal castle, the doorknobs golden and shiny.

Arriving at the end of the hallway, Kuroko came face to face with the extravagant door. The door was easily triple his size, the door handles long, curved and golden. Its brilliance and structure appearing like the gates from an old castle and Kuroko was in awe of its majestic appearance.

He swallows, trying to ignore the fact that he's awed by a _door_ and he's supposed to be getting tutored right now, not fall in love with a door.

He gripped his hands onto the golden handles, pulling the door open just a tad, surprised that the door itself was surprisingly light and easy to open, especially for someone of his stature.

The first thing that he heard that echoed from the inside of the door is a sound that Kuroko will never forget. A sound that he holds forever dear in his heart and won't ever listen to in the same way again.

It was the melodic dancing keys of a piano. The keys were rapidly pounded, graceful strokes that turned into fast and light taps, reminding Kuroko of tap dancers.

Awed by the sound, Kuroko opened the door wider, entering the room. The room itself was a giant ball room, covered in black and white tiles and surrounded by giant windows to the left side, the right side maroon walls covered in famous paintings. What intrigued Kuroko though was that the origin of the sound came from a grand piano in the dead center of the room.

The sound continued gracing his eardrums, each note rapid, weighty and precisely short. Short and agitated, with tons of meaning. Kuroko wasn't the greatest at describing musical composition but the sound itself could only be described as rapid, like the notes being played were running at breakneck speeds, sprinting towards the end of the sound.

The pounding of the keys slowed, fierce bangs, keys being pounded mercilessly and it was over. Kuroko was stunned by the ferocity and swiftness of that sound. He's never heard a piano sound so ferocious in his life. He's used to hearing soft tunes akin to lullabies, graceful melodies that soothed him, not this pounding sound played in breakneck speed. Kuroko needed to know the true source of this sound.

He walked closer to the piano to get a closer look at the piano player, eyes widening when he caught the fiery glimpse of crimson red hair.

"Akashi-kun…" he murmured, surprised but at the same time not surprised at all. He remembered that the butler said that Akashi was in here and he also remembered Akashi saying once during lunch at Teikou that he plays the piano. Yet Kuroko wasn't aware that Akashi was this good at playing the piano.

"Hmm? Kuroko, I've been expecting you," Akashi responded, hearing Kuroko's earlier mumble. Said redhead stood up from his seat by the piano and turned towards his teammate. The captain was wearing a white dress shirt and black tie along with black slacks, appearing business casual and very professional for his age. It made Kuroko feel highly undressed, despite the fact that he was still wearing his school uniform.

"I didn't know you were so talented at playing the piano," Kuroko couldn't help but mention, causing Akashi to smile, turning his head towards the piano in admiration.

"I've been playing since I was very young, so it is expected that I've excelled in playing such an instrument," Akashi softly stroked one of the piano keys, his eyes lowering, as if lost in the past. Kuroko was admittedly surprised. That was a look not common in his captain. He usually doesn't dwell on the past and is more down-to-earth so this was very unlike him.

However it didn't last long, Akashi's gaze moving back towards the phantom with an inquisitive look.

"Do you recognize the piece I was playing, Kuroko?"

Kuroko shook his head. He knew of a couple famous piano pieces but he didn't know the names of them. Plus he's never heard this song before in his life so Kuroko was at a loss for words and guesses.

Akashi smiled. "I see. It's the 3rd movement of Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Van Beethoven."

"I see." He murmured, placing his hand on his chin in thought. He wasn't sure how to compliment Akashi. That piece sounded very agitated? It sounds very erratic? Rushed? Those didn't sound right in terms of being words of encouragement but Kuroko wasn't sure how else to describe it.

He gazed back at Akashi, said man was staring back at him, a content smile on his face.

"The 3rd movement is said to the heaviest of the movements. The movement itself is designed to be played at breakneck speed, light lightning bolts."

Lightning bolts? That was something Kuroko hadn't thought of. Yet it worked, the pounding represents the thunder, the repetitive dancing of the keys like the rumbles of thunder, and the sudden changes in sounds like a lightning flash. It fits perfectly and it came from the mouth of Akashi, making Kuroko admire Akashi that much more.

It inspired Kuroko. It made him want to replicate that sound, that comparison that playing the piano, especially that piece, was like lightning. He didn't think that he was that interested in playing musical instruments but after hearing Akashi play that piece, he was tempted.

"You're really amazing, Akashi-kun. It makes me want to play the piano," he admitted, his baby blue eyes shining with inspiration. He noticed the redhead smile in content, a pleased and peaceful expression.

"I can teach you if you want."

Suddenly Kuroko became a bit modest. He didn't want to trouble Akashi, since he must have a lot of responsibility being in student council, being the captain of the Teikou basketball team plus his academics. If teaching him would be a burden, Kuroko would just find a tutor.

"A-Akashi-kun. You don't have to do that, I don't want to trouble you," he gazed down, avoiding Akashi's judging eyes.

Akashi was silent for a moment, instead Kuroko could hear him take a few steps closer to him, his footsteps echoing in the large space of the ballroom.

"Kuroko, look at me."

Reluctantly, he shifted his gaze towards Akashi, immediately met with crimson orbs and a serious expression.

"Teaching you to play the piano would not be an inconvenience to me, nor would it trouble me. If anything, I would be honored to call myself your tutor," Akashi answered honestly and wholeheartedly.

Kuroko was amazed that Akashi would so willingly do so much for him. Kuroko knew next to nothing how to play the piano yet the desire to play one has been fueled since listening to Akashi play. Now he was going out of his way, out of his busy schedule to teach someone with next to no musical experience how to play the piano. If it weren't so out of character for him to do so, Kuroko would kiss him right now.

"Akashi-kun. Thank you so much, I would be honored to be called your student," Kuroko confirmed, nodding his head in admiration and determination. He would make Akashi proud and himself proud.

"Then it's settled. To make things easier for the both of us, I can teach you piano during the same time that I tutor you in the subjects you need work on in school, you'll just have to remain here for a bit longer than what you'd expect, is that fine?"

"No problem, Akashi-kun." And with that, their tutoring sessions have been confirmed.

Ever since that day, Kuroko had been tutored by Akashi on how to play the piano ever since along with their private academic tutoring sessions. It started with the basics, from finger positions to simple scales and basic songs. And as the weeks and months passed, Kuroko's skills improved. Akashi had commented that Kuroko was a fast learner, being able to perform intermediate pieces with ease in just a few weeks' worth of tutoring sessions. Kuroko knew prior to that that Akashi was an amazing teacher; everything that flowed from his mouth was so easy to comprehend, it even made their more difficult practice sessions sound simple to understand. And Kuroko couldn't be more thankful of Akashi for that.

The duo bonded over not just basketball, but through their tutoring sessions, both academic and with the piano. Kuroko grew more and more familiar with the famous composers such as Beethoven, Mozart and Tchaikovsky and with their pieces. Eventually being able to perform duets with Akashi that impressed the redhead of the phantom's progress.

It was a time separate from the trauma that took place at Teikou. Here, they were in their own world, separated from reality and focused only on teaching and learning to master the great piano masterpieces in peace and contentment.

And that one piece, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven that was performed by Akashi himself; that was the piece that Kuroko always kept close to his heart, because it was the piece that began his love for the piano, that brought him closer to Akashi in ways he never thought possible. It was the song that changed his and Akashi's life for the better.

* * *

 **Notes: If you wish to listen to Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement while reading this fic, that's fine and also encouraged.**

 **Also in case anyone was wondering why I add the Day's title into the fic itself when it becomes too long instead of just changing the title, its because this isn't the only place that I submit this fanfic. I also have an account by the same name on AO3 where I post my fanfics and I post this on my Tumblr blog so in order to keep it consistent, I have to keep the title the same. Since this is the 3rd time this has occurred, I'm sure that I'll be getting questions about this sooner or later so I felt it best to just answer it now.**

 **Again as always, reviews and criticism is encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	15. Day 15

**Day 15: Movie Theaters and Make-out Sessions**

 **Summary:** **This is what happens when Kuroko and Akashi go to the movie theater together.**

* * *

It wasn't very common when Kuroko and Akashi would visit the movie theater.

The expensive candy, the ridiculous sized popcorn tubs, and the stickiness of the armrests were all something that the two of them weren't fond of, or at least Kuroko wasn't fond of. However, it was a moment where the two of them could enjoy each other's company while still having the opportunity to go out in public.

The couple had been dating for about a year now and with the summer films reeling into theaters, Kuroko couldn't help the anticipation from building. There were so many films that he had an interest in seeing, whether it was because the plot interested him, or if the film was getting good reviews and so forth.

"Akashi-kun," he asked his significant other, who happened to be sitting on the couch right beside him.

Akashi turned his gaze towards Kuroko. "What is it?"

"How about we go see a movie today?" he asked, since neither of them had anything better to do today. It was a way to kill time and also a way for them to get out in public so to the phantom, it was a win-win situation. That is if Akashi was on board.

Which he was, confirming that notion with a gentle nod of his head.

"That's fine, as long as you're happy," he added, a gentle smile plastered on his face, causing Kuroko to blush.

"That last comment wasn't necessary, Akashi-kun. It's just a movie, it's not like we're going on a date," he didn't know it then but Kuroko would later regret those words.

About an hour later, the duo entered the entrance to the movie theater, hand-in-hand as they walked towards the ticket booth. Kuroko was a bit relieved that his low presence allowed their public display of affection to go mostly unnoticed, however just because his presence was lowered doesn't mean Akashi's was. A group of teenage girls noticed Akashi entering the movie theater and the love-struck, flirty looks that they were giving him made Kuroko a bit uncomfortable. He couldn't help it since this was _his_ significant other after all.

Akashi, noticing this, turned towards his lover, perplexed.

"Are those teenagers bothering you, my love?" He asked. Kuroko's eyes looked downcast, not wanting to admit the possessiveness that he was feeling. It was so unlike him but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, but I am, just a little bit," he admitted, refusing to lock eyes with his lover.

However, Akashi fixed that, turning the two of them around so that Kuroko and Akashi were in full view of the staring teens. It was at this point where Akashi took Kuroko's chin with his index finger and lifted it so Kuroko locked eyes with Akashi. Leaning in closer, Akashi planted in his lips onto Kuroko's for a passionate kiss, right where those goggling teenage girls could clearly see.

Locking lips like this in public was enough for Kuroko to blush red like a tomato. He closed his eyes, accepting the kiss while he could faintly hear the cries of anguish and jealousy come from the girls in the corner, embarrassed as he's ever been but deep down, relieved that they realize that Akashi is taken.

Pulling away from the breathtaking kiss, Kuroko breathed deeply, allowing the air to return to his lungs, watching as Akashi smiled with that devilish face of his.

"There, now they know that I'm taken. Does that make you feel better, my love?"

Kuroko couldn't stop his pink blush from evolving into red tomato. But at the same time he felt relieved so he only nodded.

The pair got their tickets in peace, ignoring the teenage girls and eventually forgetting about them. After receiving their tickets, the pair went to the concessions stand and Kuroko quickly ordered a soda before the couple entered the theater room where the movie was showing.

The duo sat near the back of the movie theater, so that everyone else who was also watching the movie was in front of them and couldn't see them, adding that little bit of privacy that you can get in a movie theater much to Akashi's satisfaction and Kuroko's relief.

Akashi sat down first, with Kuroko sitting down in the seat to Akashi's left, placing his soda on the cup holder to his left.

The two of them had decided to just watch a simple comedy, nothing too dramatic nor was it a cliché romance film, just something that the two of them could both enjoy and wasn't anything romantic that would be watched for a movie date. Or at least that was what Kuroko thought.

The film started a few minutes after being settled. Silence fell across the entire theater, only the music, voices and miscellaneous background noise from the film itself filled the space of the movie theater.

The couple watched the film in silence, minus soft laughter here and there during the more comedic scenes. About 20 minutes into the film, Kuroko noticed Akashi shift, his left arm that was once laying comfortably on his lap raised and wrapped itself around Kuroko's shoulder. He was bold, but the two of them have been dating for more than a year now, so it wasn't like Akashi needed to perform one of those cheap tricks such as the pretending to yawn move.

Kuroko saw no harm in this gesture, only as a sign of pure affection so he didn't move, letting Akashi keep that arm around his shoulder. In turn, he leaned his head towards Akashi's, shifting a tad closer to his lover, as close as he could get when sitting in those movie seats.

The two of them remained like that for quite some time, content just being close each other and enjoying the comedic scenes with soft laughter. It wasn't until about halfway into the movie where Akashi starting becoming even more daring.

Kuroko was laughing softly at one particularly funny scene when Akashi tightened his hold on Kuroko's shoulder and brought his right hand to Kuroko's chin, tilting it so Kuroko's eyes were locked with Akashi's and not at the movie screen. Kuroko looked back in confusion. He wanted to question him but they were in the middle of watching a movie in a movie theater with other people in attendance. He didn't want to disturb the movie so he remained silent but with a curious and confused look.

Akashi only smirked in response, his eyes playful and teasing, and Kuroko suddenly had a bad feeling about this. His fears proved to be true when soft lips pressed against Kuroko's kissing him softly. The chaste kiss, though loving and slow quickly turned more heated when Kuroko felt a tongue lick his lips, begging for entrance. He's planning to make-out with Kuroko in a movie theater, a public place where people could see them, and it wasn't even a romance movie!

Kuroko opened his mouth to protest, but he quickly realized the error of his ways, as Akashi took that as permission for him to push his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. Coaxing his tongue in a heated dance, Kuroko couldn't help but melt into the kiss, closing his eyes and forgetting about the movie, one arm traveled to Akashi's cheek, stroking it lovingly.

Tongues dancing, lips moving in sync, Kuroko had to hold back the moans from escaping, the part of his brain that was still in reality remembering that they were in public. The feeling was hot, intoxicating and left his mind in a daze; they only pulled away due to the necessity to breathe oxygen became too much to overcome.

A trail of saliva still connected the two, bothering Kuroko as he felt paranoid that someone will notice the evidence of their recent make-out session so he wiped it away with a stray finger, causing Akashi to smirk in amusement. Kuroko felt flustered by this action, embarrassed as the realization of what they just did began to sink in. The phantom could still hear the sounds of the movie play but it felt like distant background noise.

He wanted to say something, anything but he held back, not wanting to disturb the peace of the movie watchers, plus he feared that they might have realized what they had just done and he doesn't want his presence to become more noticeable than he would like. No, he would reprimand Akashi of his behavior after the movie. Until then, Kuroko and Akashi returned to watching the movie as if their make-out session didn't even occur. The only remaining evidence of it being Akashi's victorious smirk and Kuroko's flustered, fiery red tomato look of embarrassment.

* * *

 **Notes: So I'm officially halfway through the Akakuro 30 Day Fanfic Challenge! Thank you all so much for your support! Your comments, reviews, etc have all given me so much encouragement to continue this challenge and its very rewarding to know that you enjoy reading my works! I hope to continue getting that support and I finish through the remaining 1/2 of my challenge!**

 **Also that was one of the 1st times I've ever written a detailed make-out session so I hope you enjoyed it! Also any constructive criticism regarding it is appreciated so that I can get better at writing things like that in the future :)**

 **As always, reviews, criticism and so forth is encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	16. Day 16: Regrets and Car Accidents

**Day 16: Regrets and Car Accidents**

 **Summary: Kuroko heads to the grocery store for his weekly grocery shopping and Akashi doesn't think much of it. That is until a few minutes later, when a fatal car accident occurs at the same store. And what's worse? Kuroko isn't answering his cell phone…**

* * *

"Akashi-kun, I'm going grocery shopping," Kuroko called to his lover. Said redhead was flipping through channels of the television, not bothering to turn around and face him.

"Alright. Have fun, Kuroko," he responded, crimson eyes still glued to the television.

"Akashi-kun. Grocery shopping isn't fun. It's boring but I have to leave and do it anyway," he deadpanned, the phantom desiring to just be lazy today but today's the day of his weekly trip to the grocery store. He has to leave, whether he likes it or not.

"If you say so," Akashi waved it off, flipping to another boring channel with the TV remote.

"Well I'm heading out now!" Akashi could hear his lover open the front door.

"Take care!" he called back to Kuroko as he listened to the door close, silence seeping through the whole house minus the random noises from a candy bar commercial that happened to be the TV channel he stopped at. Such an uneventful day mixed with boredom leaves one unhappy Akashi.

He continues to flip through channels, hoping to find something at least a tad interesting. He later settles for a local news channel, allowing the news reporters to report about events that he doesn't really care about.

A half an hour came and went, barely noticed by the redhead since he felt like it was 2 hours instead of half an hour. He was that bored. The news was getting repetitive, repeating the weather report, repeating sports news that the redhead didn't care for, everything was just repetitive and it was boring Akashi to death.

That is until this sudden breaking news came in.

"Breaking news! A fatal accident has occurred in the parking lot of the local grocery store!"

Akashi snapped back into reality. A car accident near the grocery store? Isn't that the one that Kuroko said he was going to?

 _Okay no need to start panicking now. There are a dozen grocery stores in the local area, Kuroko could be at any of those and not necessarily at the one near the accident. Maybe he's fine._

A news reporter on the scene snapped Akashi out of his thoughts.

"I'm here at the site of the fatal accident and it appears that a car was racing through the parking lots and crashed into a nearby shopper who we believe was heading to their car. Reports can't identify the victim as of right now but we'll bring more news as we get updated."

Akashi felt his heart rip into shreds. That could easily be Kuroko. It usually takes him about half an hour to shop and with his weak presence, the chances of him being hit by an unsuspecting vehicle is that much higher.

The redhead's heart rate started to increase and his breathing became erratic. He needed to calm down. Maybe if he can get a hold of Kuroko on his phone. If he answers, then he knows for sure that Kuroko is still alive. So with that idea, Akashi scrambled for his cell phone, his hands shaking as he tried and fail to keep his composure.

He called his lover via speed dial and put his cell phone to his ear, heart beating in his throat as he begged for his significant other to answer his cell phone.

But instead of hearing the glorious sound of a ringtone, the phone went straight to voice mail. If Akashi wasn't panicking before, he definitely is now.

He calls Kuroko again. It goes straight to voice mail.

Again.

No response.

AGAIN!

Still Nothing!

He continues this futile effort 20 more times but every single attempt only brings him straight to voice mail. This was bad. This is very VERY bad. Kuroko never turns his phone off so that couldn't be it. Maybe his phone was broken? Akashi was getting paranoid and he had every reason to be.

He was very tempted to call 911 and ask for answers. He doubted that they would tell him any information but to Akashi in his current mental state, that was the only option. His Kuroko had to be alive. He HAD TO BE!

Swiftly, he dials 911 and this time, he hears a woman's voice off of the receiver.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Ma'am, I need to know the identity of the victim in the accident at the grocery store!" he all but shouted, beginning to develop a cold sweat.

"I'm sorry, sir but I can't divulge that information to you," the woman calmly replied, a true opposite to the collapsing Akashi.

"Ma'am this is important. Can't you tell me anything about the accident!?"

"All I can tell you is what the media has released. And that is that a young man was run over by a car and killed upon impact. That's all I can tell you and please stop abusing the 911 service," she calmly responded and hung up just as quickly, leaving Akashi speechless and in shock.

She said that the victim was a young man; he didn't know the victim's gender or age but Kuroko was a man and young at that. This is bad. This is very VERY bad.

He had to control his breathing, try not to hyperventilate. The evidence was against his favor; Kuroko was on his way to that exact store where the accident occurred, he has a low presence so getting caught in an accident is that much more probable, the victim was a young man, his lover wasn't answering his cell phone either.

He couldn't take it, he knew he should just accept the truth. Maybe he was being too irrational, but the stress, the grief, the panic, the shock and everything else was becoming too much for him to bear.

Before he completely collapsed, Akashi dialed a different number on his speed dial, trying to keep as much composure as he could as he awaited the other to answer.

It only took two rings before he heard someone pick up the phone.

"Akashi."

"Midorima…I need you to come to my place immediately," he muttered, his voice choked up, holding back tears. There goes the plan to remain composed.

"Why Akashi? You know that I have better things to do-"

"Kuroko is dead."

A long pause. Then as if on cue, "I'm on my way."

And he hung up. Nothing more and nothing less.

Luckily Midorima only lived 10 minutes away so it didn't take too long for him to show up, however in Akashi's mind, 10 minutes felt like a lifetime of misery and grief. His lover is dead. He didn't even get to say a proper good bye, or even 'I love you' one last time.

He heard the door open, and a tall, broccoli haired male entered, adorned with a worry expression. Despite it being summer, he was carrying a sports bag, probably his lucky item but Akashi didn't care. He was shaking, tears threatening to appear and his gasping short breaths, on the verge of a total breakdown.

Midorima was silent, setting his sports bag down on the floor and walked slowly towards his friend, Akashi in turn refusing to look Midorima in the eye, afraid that he would break.

"Akashi…I'm sorry," he muttered, placing a comforting hand on Akashi's shoulder.

And that was all it took for Akashi to completely shatter.

* * *

It took Akashi 20 minutes for him to calm down from his breakdown, relieved that Midorima was at his side, comforting him as best as he could and that he wasn't alone. He hated this feeling of emptiness and loneliness, the realization sinking in that the love of his life has left this world. What was a man to do, now that the only love of his life is gone?

The tears stopped, for now, and Akashi was still attempting to catch his breath when Midorima turned around, his back towards Akashi.

"I'll make you some tea, it should help calm you down," he mentioned, walking in the direction of the kitchen. Akashi didn't stop him, as much as he didn't want to be left alone, perhaps he could use this alone time to lament about his regrets, what he could've done to make Kuroko's last moments with Akashi that much better than the lack of attention that he gave him when he left the house for the last time.

No, Akashi needed some air. He needed to breathe, even if just for a moment and try his best to clear his mind of these damaging thoughts.

So with that, Akashi stood up, and shakily walked towards the front door, only planning to go a few steps outside. He opened the door, eyes downcast and the first thing he saw were pale blue tennis shoes.

…The same shoes that Kuroko wears when he goes shopping.

"I'm back from the grocery store."

Akashi was speechless. Could this be true? Surely he wasn't seeing a ghost? He placed his hands on Kuroko's cheeks, touching them gingerly, as if the phantom truly was a phantom that could easily be blown away.

His cheeks were warm, soft and tender. Baby blue eyes filled with light stared right back into crimson one's filled with disbelief.

"K-Kuroko?" Akashi muttered, already on the verge of tears, his vision blurring.

Kuroko only cocked his head back, confused. "What's wrong, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi struggled to get the words out, his voice choking up and tears beginning to stream.

"Y-your alive…your alive!" Akashi tightly embraced Kuroko, euphoric and relieved that his beloved Kuroko was alive. He buried his nose into the crook of Kuroko's shoulder, body shaking as tears of pure joy continued to flow.

Kuroko on the other hand was dumbstruck, confused as to why Akashi was acting this way and remained completely still, not really sure how to react to this odd situation. He wasn't even expecting the tight embrace either, the sudden gesture causing Kuroko to drop his groceries to the ground forgotten.

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but Akashi quickly pulled him into the house, lifting his head from his significant other's shoulder, his crimson eyes now even redder from crying but other than that, he seemed to be in euphoric relief.

He pulled away slightly from the embrace, head turning to the side before he shouted in glee, "Midorima! Kuroko's here, he's alive!"

Midorima in turn raced in a completely uncharismatic way towards the duo, forest green eyes widening in disbelief.

"Kuroko, thank goodness you're alive," he sighed in relief. Kuroko couldn't believe what was going on. Midorima is worried about him, Midorima even in their house, Akashi was crying into his shoulder and Akashi never cries.

"Wait, what is going on?" Kuroko had to question, watching intently as Akashi and Midorima just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Didn't you hear the news?" Midorima asked, seemingly shocked that Kuroko had no idea what had just happened. The baby blue haired man just shook his head.

"There was a fatal car accident at the store you were just at. We thought you died!" Akashi explained, wiping the tears from his eyes and trying his best to return to his usually calm and composed self.

Kuroko stared at them blankly. _They thought I was dead? But why? Wait a minute, did Akashi-kun say something about a fatal car accident?_

"Did you think I was the person involved in that car accident?" Kuroko asked, his suspicions proven true when both Akashi and Midorima nodded their heads.

"Well that wasn't me. I didn't even know there was a car accident. Though I do remember seeing an ambulance racing down the road as I was walking home," he answered, his eyes looking away from the duo and his hand placed on his chin in thought.

Akashi blinked at Kuroko's words. He just mentioned that he _walked_ home.

"Kuroko, don't you usually take the car to the grocery store?" he questioned, since the grocery store was quite a ways away from their house.

Said man shook his head. "The car battery was dead, so I decided to walk to the store instead. I would've told you about it but my phone died on the way to the store. I guess I forgot to charge it before I left," he answered matter-of-factly.

Akashi was stunned. Well that explained why Kuroko failed to answer his phone and why he didn't know about the car accident. It must have happened after Kuroko left the store.

He sighed, relieved that his lover is alright but that emotional breakdown really took its toll on the redhead. Now he only wanted peace and quiet, just holding his beloved Kuroko until he fell asleep, so he knew that Kuroko would be safe out of harm's way. He could lecture him later.

Midorima pushed up his glasses and sighed heavily. "Well it's a relief that you're fine but please try to be more responsible so you don't give your lover a panic attack."

Kuroko nodded. "I will, Midorima-kun. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Well it looks like Midorima beat him to the whole lecturing aspect. Good, less time to be upset at his significant other and more time loving and treasuring him.

The couple watched as Midorima left shortly after that, quickly stating that Akashi's tea was in the teapot and would be finished very shortly. Sure enough, just seconds after Midorima left, the tea kettle went off, a high piercing whistle echoed through the apartment, and Kuroko went over to the tea kettle to pour the two of them some tea.

The two of them sipped their warm tea in content and comfortable silence. Not much longer after that the two of them were spooning on the couch, watching old TV shows while holding each other close. Their legs were tangled together and Kuroko's head was right beside Akashi's chest, allowing him to clearly hear the soothing rhythm of his lover's heartbeat. Akashi in turn had his arms wrapped around Kuroko's midsection, his chin sitting on top of Kuroko's head. The redhead could feel the rise and fall of Kuroko's midsection, reminding him that his beloved Kuroko was indeed alive and well. He would treasure this feeling, these precious moments where he could be affectionate with his lover, give him the love and adoration that he deserves and then some, it was all Akashi could do so that he wouldn't have any regrets, and that Kuroko was happy and felt loved.

"I love you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko whispered, his soft voice filled with so much love that Akashi could feel his heart flutter. Even though Kuroko couldn't see it, Akashi smiled lovingly. The happiness that he felt seeing his lover, alive, well and happy was something he couldn't even describe in words.

Instead, he squeezed his lover gently, planting a kiss on the top of Kuroko's head.

"I love you too, Kuroko."

* * *

 **Notes: My 1st attempt at angst in this fanfic challenge so I hope I did a good job at it. This is also only my 2nd time writing Midorima so forgive me if he's a tad ooc. I'm just not used to writing him...  
**

 **Anyways with that out of the way, reviews, comments and so forth are encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	17. Day 17: Aomine's Gift and Mario Kart

**Day 17: Aomine's Gift and Mario Kart**

 **Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Akashi and Kuroko played Mario Kart? This is what would happen.**

* * *

Neither Akashi nor Kuroko would consider themselves to be gamers.

Gamers in the sense that they played countless hours of video games, attempting to conquer relative quests in order to say that they completed the game and such. No it was something that didn't intrigue either of them, Kuroko preferring to indulge in a good novel while Akashi prefers strategy games such as chess and shogi.

So when Aomine gave the two of them a spare Nintendo Wii and 2 video games along with it as a present, they were rather reluctant.

At first, Akashi demanded that Aomine return his gift however Kuroko, being the more polite individual, insisted that they keep the system to be nice and appreciative of Aomine's gift.

Neither of them being experts on setting up a console system, Aomine offered to hook up the Wii to their plasma screen television, and taught them the basics on holding the controllers, how they could move the cursor with their hand, what each button did and so forth. To make matters even more interesting, he even gave the two of them Wii remote nunchuks, wheels and classic controllers so that they could play the games that Aomine gave them and then some.

So what exactly were those 2 game that Aomine gave the duo? Simple really: Wii Sports and Mario Kart Wii.

Even someone who doesn't like video games like Kuroko knows what Wii Sports is and just how popular it is. He's also heard a little bit regarding Mario Kart Wii and how Mario Kart in general is a very fun but competitive game so he has to admit that he is a tad interested in playing it for himself. Though he doesn't expect to be perfect at it since he hardly ever plays video games.

Akashi on the other hand feels that he was much better things to do than indulge in video games. He can't fathom how these gamers have the time on their hands to indulge in such games. He understands that playing video games does in fact help increase hand-eye coordination, but other than that, he finds them distracting. However after Kuroko convinced him, he'll let it slide and play these electronic contraptions for the time being, just to make Kuroko happy and let Aomine believe that he'd done a good deed.

The Wii is all hooked up and Aomine looks back at the duo, who were sitting next to each other on the nearby couch in triumph. Akashi adorning a bored and irritable expression while Kuroko deadpanned, staring at Aomine and not really doing much else.

"There, it's all set up! So what game do you wanna play?"

Akashi wanted to do something else, _anything_ else and he was about to voice his opinion when Kuroko beat him to it.

"Akashi-kun and I would like to play Mario Kart," he answered. His lover look at Kuroko, opposed to such a decision but Kuroko remained firm, staring back at Akashi with a determined expression. The blue head was completely content with Akashi being opposed to even having this Wii in their house, but he would not stand for Akashi to state said opinions while Aomine was still in the room.

"Alright, then I'll put the game in and you two can start playing," Aomine replied as he opened up the game's case and inserted the disc into the Wii, allowing it to load before the two can start playing. Just then he got up and walked towards Kuroko and Akashi, handing Kuroko a pamphlet.

"Here are the instructions and everything else you need to know about playing the game."

Kuroko took them, smiling at his former light. "Thank you, Aomine-kun. And thank you for setting it up for us."

"It was my pleasure, Tetsu. As much as I would like to stay, I have to get to work early in the morning so I'll see you!" Aomine replied before leaving their living room towards the front door.

"Bye, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko called back, watching as Aomine waved him goodbye and closed the door. Not too long afterwards, as if a light was switched, Akashi began to speak.

"I'm not playing this, Kuroko."

"Yes you are, Akashi-kun," it was rather unlike Kuroko to defy his lover, but at the moment, he could only see Akashi as being rather childish.

"Kuroko, playing this would only be a waste of time," he added, crimson eyebrows furrowed and twitching slightly with irritability.

"Akashi-kun, you're being childish. Aomine-kun went out of his way to set this game up for us to play and we're going to play it. If you don't like it afterward, fine then I won't make you play it again but for now, you and I will be playing Mario Kart!"

Akashi's eyes widened in shock from his lovers response and frankly, Kuroko was shocked as well. It wasn't normal for him to sound so…nagging like a mother scolding her child or a wife scolding her immature husband. However, Kuroko wanted to give this a try and Aomine meant for the two of them to play this game together, not just Kuroko by himself.

Akashi was silent for a moment, thinking over what decision he could make about this. He could just blatantly refuse and put his foot down but that would lead to more arguments and tension and that was the last thing he wanted. Or he could suffer through playing a ridiculous video game with his beloved significant other playing alongside him and see whether or not he actually likes playing this at all. And even if the two of them hate it, at least they're trying out new things as a couple, something Kuroko and Akashi respectively enjoy doing.

So with that in mind, Akashi nods his head, going along with his lover's wishes.

"Alright I'll play, Kuroko. But only for one match," he replied, insisting on playing this for a short time but nonetheless, Kuroko was relieved.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. Let's play!"

Akashi allowed Kuroko to take control over the 1st player Wii controller, watching in silence as Kuroko started up the Mario Kart game. The cursor moved over to the Multiplayer box in the game's home screen and he selected two players. Another screen appeared showing a yellow Wii Wheel in one box and an empty blue box on the other. There was a caption on the other side of the screen that told player two to click the A button on the Wii Wheel to continue.

"Akashi-kun, press the A button," Kuroko told his lover, watching as Akashi grabbed his respective Wii Wheel and clicking the A button on his remote. The screen made a ringing sound and the 2nd Wii Wheel appeared on the blue box. Kuroko clicked continue after that and 2 options appeared before them: Vs and Battle. Before the boxes were small clips of generic video game characters on bikes and karts driving through different stages. The VS appeared more like racetracks and Battles looked like a huge battlefield with players shooting turtle shells and banana peels at each other.

"So which one do you want to do, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned his lover, unsure of which one he wanted to do.

Akashi only shrugged, wanting to get this over with and had no preference.

"Hmm I'm not sure. You can pick whichever one you want, Kuroko."

Kuroko humming in acknowledgement, he eyed the 2 boxes. The VS box appeared more like an actual, generic racing game minus the turtle shells and banana peels so he clicked on VS. A separate boxes appeared but Kuroko accidentally clicked a button on his Wii remote too quickly so he couldn't tell what he clicked. He thought he had seen the words Single and Team but he wasn't sure.

Next a list of a bunch of video game characters appeared on screen. Kuroko recognized a few of them such as Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Bowser, but the rest of them he either didn't know their name or who they were at all. Kuroko just looked at Akashi in confusion but Akashi only eyed the TV screen, seemingly bored.

Silent, the couple picked their respective characters: Kuroko picking Luigi and Akashi picking Mario since neither of them had much knowledge of the other characters. After picking their characters, they were able to pick whichever karts or bikes they want but since this was their 1st time playing the game, they selected the standard karts.

"Hmm what's the difference between automatic and manual?" Kuroko questioned.

Akashi honestly had no idea if that question was directed to him or not. He's never played this game before nor did he think that he would ever play this game. So he had no use for looking up the game's mechanics.

"Why don't you check that pamphlet Aomine gave you?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko's eyes widened in realization. Oh yeah…he forgot about the pamphlet.

"Oh sure, I'll look it up."

The two of them spent a couple minutes reading into the pamphlet about the game's mechanics and what the heck automatic and manual even meant. However, the two of them were finally able to get the gist of what they were getting themselves into.

After analyzing the game's mechanics, the couple picked up their Wii Wheels and both decided to click on automatic. Immediately after, they were rewarded with a list of 24 courses they could choose from since two of the cups were still unavailable and needed to be unlocked 1st.

"I think the Mushroom Cup is the easiest cup so let's play those courses 1st until we get used to playing it," Kuroko mentioned, eyeing his lover to see if he agreed with that notion.

"If that's what you want, love, then its fine with me," he responded, causing Kuroko to blush slightly from the pet name.

After receiving that response from his lover, Kuroko went ahead and picked Luigi Circuit, since it was probably one of the easier courses and they were already to go!

It didn't take long for the game to start, with the race officially beginning thanks to the signal from the video game character that looked like a smiling cloud, the two of them began their race alongside 10 other computer players. Their arms were moving side to side as if steering an actual steering wheel in a car. Kuroko had a face of determination as his racer moved up the ranks from last place to 8th and then to 4th thanks to the turtle shells and various banana peels that the clueless computer characters were running into.

Akashi however was a different story, he too was moving swiftly across the ranks, eventually getting to 3rd place without much trouble thanks to the incompetent computer players. A smirk hid across his face, this game was way too easy. He was a 1st time player and he was easily beating out these computers like their candy. It was just way too simple for him.

By their 2nd lap, Akashi was in 2nd place and Kuroko was creeping ahead in 4th. Just then, Akashi ended up getting a red turtle shell, which he without hesitation threw at directly towards the 1st place computer racer who was only a tad ahead of him. The computer falling over in flips and fumbles, Akashi easily raced ahead of it, reaching 1st place for the 1st time in this game. Kuroko in turn, while mostly concentrated on the status of his player, couldn't help but steal a glance at Akashi's screen to see his ranking, proud that his lover was doing so well at their 1st time. However, the jealousy that he was perfecting this match like he perfected everything else in his life was slowly getting at the phantom. The darker, sinister side of Kuroko desperately wanted to win, to show Akashi that he wasn't perfect and that he too could defeat him in something that wasn't basketball.

Their 3rd and final lap was here, Kuroko finally managing to get 2nd place but Akashi was in 1st still, racing through the course with little to no struggle. Akashi was smoothly coasting through the final lap, having little to no troubles completing ½ of the lap while Kuroko trailed a bit behind him. He had little capability to catch up to Akashi since the only the items he seemed able to get were fake POW blocks and banana peels.

It wasn't until Akashi neared the speed boosters near the end of the course where things got interesting. Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue, flying turtle shell appeared out of nowhere and flew above Akashi's kart. Akashi in turn was confused, not seeing this blue shell appear before and the couple only skimmed through the items list so he didn't remember what it did.

"What the-?"

And then it happened. The blue, flying turtle shell collided into Akashi's kart in a massive blue explosion. His kart flipped over too many times to count and there was nothing Akashi could do about it. The redhead was stunned by what just happened, his jaw actually dropped, something he's never done before and his crimson eyes grew huge from the shock.

To make matters worse, Kuroko raced past him and hit the speed boosters, plowing through them with marvelous speed and taking 1st place from Akashi's hands. Akashi in turn, tried to speed up, but a red shell appeared out of nowhere, probably thrown by a random computer and it hit Akashi before he had the chance to pick up full speed and hit the speed boosters, his kart flipping over and his eyes twitched in irritation as a bunch of computers raced past him while he was still recovering.

Eventually, Akashi made it to the finish line, but ended up in 8th place whereas Kuroko got 1st place, making it only the 2nd time ever that Kuroko managed to defeat Akashi in something. He smiled in triumph, while Akashi was trying to compose himself, his mind trying to absorb what just happened.

"It looks like I beat you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko remarked, baby blue eyes glancing towards his lover, who was silent and still like a surprised statue.

Glancing at the leader-board that appeared on-screen, Kuroko noticed the face of Luigi along with the name Player 1 appear on the top of the leader-board, while the Mario face and Player 2 appeared near the bottom of the leader-board in 8th place.

"Well I guess there' always next time, Akashi-kun. Unless you don't want to play this game anymore-"

"We're playing again," Akashi commanded, his tone dark and his eyes clouded with repressed irritation. Kuroko only sighed. He couldn't blame Akashi for reacting that way. He's so used to winning that he sees winning as if it was the same as breathing, so of course the reaction would be quite shocking. But still, Kuroko is happy that his lover wants to play again, as only a few minutes ago he wanted to get rid of it.

"Whatever you say, Akashi-kun."

And so begins Akashi and Kuroko's tradition of attempting to destroy each other while playing Mario Kart.

* * *

 **Notes: I haven't played the newest version of Mario Kart yet so I based this off of Mario Kart Wii so I apologize for that.**

 **Otherwise, reviews, critique and so forth are welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	18. Day 18

**Day 18: Inseparable Siblings and Tetsuya's Shield**

 **Summary: Seijuro has always been Tetsuya's shield, the one that would protect from the harsh responsibilities of being a member of the Akashi family and from his own insecurities.**

* * *

Seijūrō had always been Tetsuya's shield. His protector from the onslaught and pressures of inheriting an entire corporation. Tetsuya was only a year younger than Seijūrō, but despite the small age gap, Seijūrō was the oldest, and therefore was named the heir of the entire Akashi Corporation and responsible to maintain the high status of the Akashi name.

Tetsuya, also being a son of this high esteemed corporation also had to maintain the integrity of the Akashi name, but for the most part, was shielded from the majority of the responsibilities and pressures that Seijūrō had to go through every day.

The brothers were inseparable and incredibly close. They took piano lessons together, learned to play the violin together, went horseback riding together, and they even went to school together. Even though Seijūrō was gifted and began his education at a young age, he didn't enter public schooling until a year later than usual, so that Seijūrō and Tetsuya could be in the same grade.

The next few years of elementary school were overall pleasant for the Akashi brothers. Coaxed into the life of homework but introduced to the thrill of basketball from their dearly beloved mother, Seijūrō and Tetsuya's relationship continued to flower. They enjoyed one-on-one basketball matches after-school and before they went to their study duties. Even though Seijūrō always won those matches and rose to become a basketball prodigy, Tetsuya still enjoyed playing basketball with him, his brother teaching him the basics and being his support, even when he believed that he would never rise to become a prodigy like his brother.

Seijūrō was Tetsuya's rock, his support and his shield all in one. He pours all of his insecurities, his fears and feelings towards his brother, for no one else will listen to him. Their mother grew ill during elementary school, forced to be bedridden and couldn't provide the motherly affection and attention that Tetsuya needed, forcing him to go to Seijūrō instead.

Situations such as these, where Tetsuya gasps awake, forehead sweaty, heartbeat racing and tears beginning to pour from his sky blue eyes; these are the situations where he desperately needs his rock. His brother who can quell the fears that plagued his dreams, and can protect him from harm.

The 11 year old crosses the hallway towards his brother's room, opening the grand door slowly and gently to see his older brother sleeping soundly in his king size bed. Trembling, Tetsuya walked towards his bedside, placing a shaky hand onto his brother's shoulder, softly shaking him awake.

"Sei…" he whispered, his voice shaky.

"Hmm," Seijūrō hummed, stirring in his sleep before crimson eyes opened wearily. He gazed in the direction of Tetsuya's voice before his eyes widened. "Tetsuya, what's wrong?"

Tetsuya gazed downwards, a blush forming across his face, which his brother couldn't see due to the lack of light and his eyes downcast, refusing to look at his older brother in the eye. He wished he could stop shaking but his body wouldn't listen to him. He was 11 years old now. He didn't want to keep fleeing towards the sanctuary of his brother every time he got scared. However, he already woke him up, there's no going back.

"I had a nightmare…" and that was all he needed to say. Seijūrō nodded in understanding, lifting the covers so that Tetsuya could get in the bed without trouble, which is exactly what his little brother did. The two snuggled close to one another, Seijūrō wrapping a protective arm around Tetsuya and pressed their foreheads together.

"Tetsuya, know that you're safe with me. Never be afraid to come to me when you're scared. Your big brother loves you and will always protect you," he whispers. Tetsuya smiles before closing his eyes, his shaking finally ceasing, relaxing into Seijūrō's hold and allowing himself to fall asleep, protected and safe in the arms of his older brother.

Rituals such as these were common with the brothers. Such close forms of intimacy weren't seen as anything unusual and were a part of their normal lives. Tetsuya loved the affection from his brother as he was the only person alive who loved him enough to give him the physical affection that young Tetsuya craves. His father was never home to give him that and even when he was, he acted as though Tetsuya was invisible…no as if he didn't even exist.

Tetsuya's father only cared about the studies of his older brother. To make sure that Seijūrō was keeping the pride of the Akashi name in check and excelling in everything given to him. Their father didn't give a damn whether or not Tetsuya was following these strict responsibilities that Seijūrō followed, for he wasn't going to inherit the corporation, making him, best-case scenario, just a waste of space.

Though their father never actually voiced this to the younger Akashi, the observant Tetsuya can easily decipher this from the lack of attention and cross glares that his father gives him. He knew that the man didn't love him, nor did he care for him in any way.

It was kind of sad actually, that his father didn't love him, his mother left him, and now he's only left with his brother, his shield to protect and care for him.

Later in life, when Tetsuya and Seijūrō were in their teens, Tetsuya began to understand just how unhealthy this is. He clings to Seijūrō like a lifeline, receiving all of his affection and love from him alone, for no one else would bother to give him that, much less acknowledge his existence. They will live separate lives one day, with Seijūrō taking over the Akashi Corporation and Tetsuya doing something else in his life, something that he wasn't quite sure what that would be. One day his brother will leave him…and he'll be alone.

But Tetsuya didn't want to be alone. Being alone means he'll be left unloved, and he wants to be loved.

Seijūrō is supposed to be his shield, the one that will protect him, but if there's one thing that he can't protect Tetsuya from, it's the harshness of reality.

Sitting in front of a plain table, he voices this to Seijūrō as he did with any other fear or insecurity that he had in the past. Seijūrō, sitting across from Tetsuya, listened intently as he always did, it was Seijūrō's duty to be Tetsuya's support and to give him the advice that he needs, but this one hit him in the heart.

With the release of these insecurities is when Seijūrō finally speaks.

"Tetsuya, give me your hand," he commands, causing Kuroko to blink in surprise. When Seijūrō orders his brother, it means that he's being serious, since he hardly ever commands his brother to do anything.

Tetsuya nods in understanding shortly after, taking his right hand across the table before Seijūrō grabs it with two, holding his hand gently but with a firm grip. His crimson eyes stared directly into Tetsuya with a level of seriousness that he's only seen when he's completing studies.

"Listen to me, we are two different people, and we will live two different lives. But that doesn't mean that I won't remain your brother. I'll always be here for you, even if we live separate lives. You can always contact me if you need me. You said it before, right?"

Seijūrō smiled, squeezing Tetsuya's hand gently.

"That I am your shield, your support and your rock, and I vow to make sure it stays that way, even if we don't see each other as much as often as we do now."

Tetsuya smiled softly but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Another fear began to strike him in the instant after Seijūrō's remark.

"But Sei…doesn't that inconvenience you?"

His brother only looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, Tetsuya?"

"I mean, being my supporter and my shield. Isn't that a burden to you? To your future? I don't want to get in the way of your life just because I have insecurities," Tetsuya mentioned, chewing on his lip after he said that. He loves his brother, but if these overflowing insecurities of his get in the way of his brother's life, he may as well be damned to live a life of loneliness and grief to atone for his selfishness.

Seijūrō tightened the grip on Tetsuya's hand, his gaze firm and even more serious than it was earlier.

"Tetsuya. You are my little brother. You have never been an inconvenience to me."

His words caused Tetsuya to look up at his brother, expression shocked.

Seijūrō continued, locking eyes with his little brother, "I love being with you. I love spending time with you, I love taking away your fears, quelling your nightmares and being that shoulder to cry on. I love being your shield, and there is no way in hell that will ever change, Tetsuya. So please, don't ever think for a second that you're a burden to me. Because you're not, nor will you ever be."

Tetsuya gazed at his older brother, a flurry of emotions racing through his mind. Relief, euphoria, shock, surprise, so much that he was at a loss for words.

"Sei…" was the only thing he could mutter before his body began to shake, just like when he would have nightmares when he was little, but this time, it wasn't from fear. Seijūrō removed his grip from Tetsuya's hand, standing up and walking the few steps towards his brother, pulling him into a tight embrace. Tetsuya could feel tears begin to stream at the realization of his words, his head nuzzling into Seijūrō's shoulder as he cried softly. It was true after all, that even with the path of reality leading to their evident separation to their own lives, his brother would always remain his brother. Tetsuya wouldn't be forgotten, he wouldn't ever be unloved, and he would have his shield.

Yes, Seijūrō has always been Tetsuya's shield. And that is something that will never change.

* * *

 **Notes: This was my 1st time writing a Siblings AU so I hope you enjoyed that, even if it ended up having more angst than I had originally planned.**

 **Other than that, reviews, comments and so forth are welcomed and encouraged! :)**


	19. Day 19: Bruises and a Lover's Rage

**Day 19: Bruises and a Lover's Rage**

 **Summary: Kuroko tried to play hero and he was beaten to a bloody pulp. The fear isn't for his own well-being, it's how his significant other, Akashi Seijūrō will react to it.**

 **Warning: There is descriptions of violence in this chapter and if you aren't a fan of that/get triggered by that, then please skip this Day!  
**

* * *

Bruises adorned his body, marking his pale skin in cringing shades of green and violet. Streams of crimson filled his arms from harsh scratches. His usually bright sky blue eyes failed to hold the same amount of shine as they had this morning. One eye was shut, the cringing shades of purple masking the eyelid in the formation of a black eye, the other eye remained open and unharmed, minus the darkness, dull and lifeless gaze that covered its iris.

His clothes were filthy, ruffled and covered in mud after being pushed into a mud puddle. His sky blue hair was matted with dirt and soaked, his bangs clung onto his forehead like glue. Overall, Kuroko looked like a battered mess.

How was he supposed to return home looking like this? And how was he supposed to explain this to Akashi? He had no idea how his significant other would react, and to make matters worse, there was no way that Kuroko could hide the damage that he's been given mentally and physically.

The phantom walked home slowly, his muscles aching with pain and his teeth gritting in response. He shouldn't have been so careless. However the fearless side of him couldn't just walk away from what had happened.

So what exactly happened? Well to keep it simple, Kuroko was walking home from the library when he unexpectedly became a witness for an attempted mugging. It reminded Kuroko of a stereotypical thieving; a woman was fighting off some street thugs who were attempting to steal her purse. However, there were 3 giant and menacing looking men crowding over her, and Kuroko couldn't help but fear the worst. That poor woman was going to suffer and Kuroko didn't want that to happen. So he confronted the thugs, attempting to order them to leave the woman alone. They did, but it only caused them to seethe in rage that they were disturbed, that some "little boy" was trying to play hero. He was able to distract them long enough for the woman to get away, but his reward for doing so was getting beaten to a pulp by 3 men obviously way too strong for poor Kuroko to handle. They punched him, kicked him, one guy had a knife and started cutting him and his clothes before they beat him into the mud covered ground, where they eventually left him. By the time he was left alone, Kuroko was in the same condition that he just briefly described earlier; bruised and broken.

He arrived at his porch step too soon. His entire body ached with pain and the last thing Kuroko wanted was a commotion, but he knew that he couldn't hide, nor could he run away. He needs a first aid kit, and it was only a matter of whether or not he would get to it by himself, or with Akashi's knowledge.

He opened the door to their apartment slowly, hoping to get into the house as quietly as he could. The lights were off and the house was silent. Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully he can just make it to the first aid kit in the bathroom to clean the open wounds and then he'll have to figure out something creative to hide the bruises and black eye since he doesn't own makeup.

Stepping inside and turning a light on, his heart sank when he heard the loud barking of Nigou, racing out of nowhere and into Kuroko's legs. His tongue was hanging and tail wagging with excitement of his owner returning. Kuroko had to admit that he forgot for a split second that Nigou always reacts very loudly like this whenever Kuroko returns home.

He tries to shush Nigou, placing a finger over his lips but Nigou ignores it, continuing to bark in excitement as he stands on his hind legs, his front paws scratching at the dirt covered khakis Kuroko wore. Kuroko quickly stroked his fluffy back, before the puppy ran across the hallway, tail wagging and dashed into another room, outside of Kuroko's vision.

"Welcome home, Kuroko!"

Kuroko's heart sank even further when he heard Akashi's call. So Akashi was home after all. He didn't want Akashi to see him so pathetic, so wounded and battered. And now he can't escape since he already knows that he's home.

"Ah, I'm back, Akashi-kun. Where are you?" he questions, noticing that Akashi didn't come give him a welcome home kiss like he usually does.

"I'm just washing my hands, I'll be out there soon, my love!" he responded. Kuroko wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but he knew that that wasn't an option. His whole body was sore, he's in pain and he only wants it to stop. However, he doesn't want to burden Akashi with his own problems.

He clenched his hands in frustration. To be beaten down so easily like that, Akashi will only be ashamed. Kuroko's a man and men are not supposed to be brutally beaten like that. It really showed him just how weak he is outside of the basketball court.

"Kuroko, I was wondering if you-?" Akashi began to speak to Kuroko as he left the bathroom and entered the hallway. His voice died out at the sight of the brutally battered Kuroko. His clothes bathed in dirt and his arms and face painted in frightening, cringing shades of green and violet. His eyes widened at in pure shock, his body becoming as still as a statue, and Kuroko only wanted to die from shame. Akashi should never have seen him like this, but there's no going back.

"Kuroko…" he almost ran towards his lover, getting a closer look at the injuries. Kuroko looked away, his face towards the ground and his one good eye downcast and refusing to look into his lover's eye. However, that only gave Akashi a perfect view of his darkened black eye. He wondered what Akashi was thinking, mostly likely disappointment that Kuroko couldn't protect himself, or shame that Kuroko wasn't strong enough, maybe even disgust because he thought Kuroko didn't try hard enough.

"Kuroko, who did this to you?" Akashi whispered, his tone low and dark. Kuroko felt a chill roll down his spine, he only hears Akashi speak like that when he's in pure rage. However, Kuroko couldn't bring himself to speak, his fist clenching even harder and he became completely covered with shame and guilt.

"Akashi-kun, I-I'm sorry I-"

" _Kuroko Tetsuya. You will answer me. Who the hell did this to you_?" Akashi firmly grabbed Kuroko's chin, forcing the two of them to make eye contact. Akashi's eyes were pure slits, crimson eyes flaring with rage, and Kuroko thought for a second that he could see the tiniest speck of gold in his left eye.

"I-I don't know, Akashi-kun. They were thieves and they-"

Akashi interrupted once again, "They? You mean that a group of people attacked you?" his teeth gritting in seething anger.

"Yes, but let me explain, Akashi-kun."

"What's there to explain, Kuroko? A bunch of thieves just attacked the love of my life and now look at you! You have a black eye, your arms are covered with bruises and you're covered in mud. These lowlifes just brutally beat you _half to death._ I swear to you, Kuroko that I _will_ find them and I'll make sure that they rot in hell _,"_ Akashi was fuming, and Kuroko knew that he needed to calm him down, regardless of his shame and embarrassment _._

"Akashi-kun, you need to calm down," he tried to soothe Akashi, trying to taking a battered arm and place it on Akashi's cheek.

"I can't calm down, Kuroko! Not after what they've done to you!" he all but shouted, swatting Kuroko's hand way with a slap.

Kuroko yelped in pain, retreating his arm back after the slap, teeth gritting from the pain. It was at this point where Akashi became silent, scarlet eyes widening in shock when he fully realized what he had just done to Kuroko.

"Kuroko…Kuroko I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he frantically rambled, trying to take back Kuroko's arm to kiss away the pain but Kuroko refused, stepping back from Akashi.

"I-I know you didn't mean it, Akashi-kun. But please try not to touch me, it hurts…" he mumbled, his eyes staring into the dull carpeting of their hallway floor.

Akashi was silent for a moment, taking in Kuroko's pathetic appearance while Kuroko continued to stand there, not looking at Akashi but not running away either, not like he could anyway. Kuroko didn't want this, not any of this. He noticed how Akashi wasn't shaming him but when he gets taken over by pure rage, that's when he becomes more…intimidating. He didn't want to say scary since he _was_ Kuroko's significant other, but he can't help but admit the chills that go down his spine when he sees his lover enraged.

Akashi sighed, causing Kuroko's good eye to flicker over towards his lover's direction, though he refused to move his head.

"I can't promise you that I won't touch you, since I need to give you first aid. However, I can promise you that I'll be gentle, okay?"

Kuroko looked up, noticing that Akashi was giving him a sad smile. He had a feeling that he would say that. He knew that Akashi didn't mean to hurt him, but he still feared that he would do something like that again, though he needed the first aid treatment.

No, he's thinking too much, these rambling thoughts were starting to not make sense. He needs to worry about getting the first aid, that's all.

Kuroko nods shortly after. "Alright, Akashi-kun."

He walks over towards the bathroom, where the first aid kit was with Akashi right next to him for support. He knew that Akashi wasn't going to let this escape from memory. Whatever he says, goes basically. However Kuroko wasn't through with it either. He wants to truly know how Akashi felt about him getting beaten to a bloody pulp that wasn't just rage. Deep down, was he truly disappointed, or embarrassed, or even disgusted? Kuroko didn't really want to know, but he knows that he needs to know or else he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

But for now, treatment is his number 1 concern and priority. So he'll let it go for now, but he's knows that this incident is far from over.

* * *

 **Notes: In case you were wondering about the ending, yes I will be making a sequel to this Day so don't worry about that.**

 **So with that out of the way, reviews, critique, etc are welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	20. Day 20

**Day 20: War's Brutality and Tearful Reunions**

 **Summary:** **Akashi and Kuroko are separated after their country goes to war. 2 years later, Akashi returns home after suffering a war injury, but there's no word on Kuroko's status.**

* * *

It was during these times of war where even the strongest men can feel the greatest of fear.

Akashi had seen it all, heard it all: guns firing, bombs bursting in harsh, casualty causing explosion, the screams of terror from civilians and the last gasps from former comrades. All sights that no man, no person should ever have to live through.

He had lost count of the number of soldiers he had shot, that he had killed in cold blood. So much that it sickened him. These times of war brought out the worst in mankind, and even in himself, and it was something that Akashi would have to live with for the rest of his life.

The war was reaching its end, but he wasn't at the front-lines. Hell he wasn't even in the military at all. Why? It happened so suddenly. One minute he's sitting in a military vehicle with a bunch of other nameless soldiers, the next minute there's a deadly explosion and there's searing agony and pouring crimson coming from his left leg…or at least what _was_ his left leg.

Luckily an infirmary was close by, his leg couldn't be salvaged and they military doctors were forced to amputate his left leg up to the knee. They deemed him not well enough to fight in the war and he was shipped back home. That was 6 months ago.

However, the loss of his left leg was the least of his worries. Before the war, he was a CEO of the Akashi Corporation, a job that didn't require 2 working legs. However, the compulsory draft forced all men to fight in the war, and the love of his life was still out there, fighting tooth and nail just to stay alive.

That man's name was Kuroko Tetsuya. Before the war, the two of them were teammates in their middle school's basketball team, and they became roommates in college after finding out the two of them were accepted into the same university. He hadn't noticed the attraction he had for the man back in middle school, but after being able to room with him in college, watching the sky blue haired phantom mature into a kind, gentle and dedicated man, he couldn't help but fall hard for the man.

He found it astounding when he later realized that his attraction was requited, the way that the sky blue haired man blushed whenever Akashi took his top off, the way that his soft touches grew more frequent and lingered ever so slightly, and the way his sky blue eyes flickered towards his lips, as if yearning to kiss them. The redhead, being the master analyst that he was could see all of it and confronted him about it. To put it simply, they started dating shortly after.

Now in their late twenties, the couple had been dating for 8 years and were engaged to be married. Kuroko Tetsuya was supposed to become his beloved husband…had it not been for the war. The two of them were both men, so they were forced to apply for compulsory military service, Akashi being sent to the Army and Kuroko to the Air force. He hadn't seen his lover in 2 years, and he hasn't heard word of him since. No letters, no phone calls, nothing.

After returning home, Akashi called his closest friends, acquaintances, Kuroko's family and friends, _anyone_ that could possibly know about Kuroko's fate. All he received was that Kuroko was still fighting at war and hadn't been heard from in 2 years. Luckily, he's not M.I.A nor has he been reported dead, however Akashi has seen face to face the terrors, the dangers and the brutality that war brings, and as much as he had faith in his lover, every day is a battle of life or death and at any moment, his lover could be killed and that idea scares Akashi to death.

Though Akashi could only wait; wait in elongated agony on any news regarding his fiancé's condition. It wasn't just whether or not he was alive that concerned Akashi, it was also his mental condition. War changes people, and Akashi had to learn that the hard way. If he gets to see his fiancé once again, will he be the same Kuroko Tetsuya that he fell in love with. The one with the gentle smile, bright eyes clear as the sky, and kind expression. Will Akashi get to see that Kuroko again? Or will the suffering of war have completely changed his beloved? Ghostly eyes that saw nothing, battle scars that carved both deep into his body and soul, a cold gaze that had killed countless people, just as Akashi had once?

No, that couldn't have happened. Not to _his_ Kuroko. He may be kind and gentle, but he was strong willed, his heart and mind were strong, he couldn't' become too traumatized from war to not return to his original self.

But still, the paranoia that that could happen to someone like Kuroko terrified Akashi to death. He could only wait, wait still for his lover to return, so they could put the scars of war past them and actually be together.

* * *

2 months later, 8 months since the loss of his left leg, and a peace treaty had been signed between the fighting nations. The war was over.

Akashi's crimson eyes were dull like dried blood, lifeless over the traumas of that hellish war, and the lack of news regarding his fiancé. The realization hit him, that this horrible part of his life was officially in the past, but he can't rest until his significant other, his precious Kuroko was safe in his arms once again.

He might as well be M.I.A. There was still no news regarding his condition, however they say that no news is good news.

He sighed, the redhead has become too occupied with war news that it's basically become his new life. He wonders if this prolonged exposure to war news is even giving him anyway. Is it comforting? Torturous? Akashi had no idea. His heart felt numb. He felt incomplete and empty and just tired. Tired of everything. The war had exhausted him and honestly, the only thing that could give the war veteran any comfort was the gentle hold of his fiancé, his tender kiss, his warm, loving and inviting hugs and his loving, affectionate words that make his heart skip a beat. Oh how Akashi longed for that, yearned for that once again.

But no, he couldn't have that. Not now. Glancing side to side, the redhead looked into the dark and dreary rooms of his… no, _their_ house. The pastel walls appeared dull, the furniture lonely and dreary and the window curtains were pulled, not allowing any light to escape into the depressing rooms. The lights were off, the only light coming from the television standing a few feet from Akashi. This house felt empty, just like a lonely cavern without his significant other by his side.

The war may have been declared over, but the war inside Akashi won't be truly over until Kuroko returns.

* * *

A week had passed and on a cloudy, dreary day, Akashi was returning home from an afternoon jog. Well more like an afternoon walk.

He used to go jogging in the morning before he went to war. But he hates the idea of jogging or running altogether now because of his injury. His prosthetic leg allows him to walk and jog as if he still had both legs, but he never realized just how much of a toll his body takes when he uses a fake leg instead of a real one. It's exhausting yet there isn't anything Akashi can do about it.

He's almost there, to the lonely building that he calls home when he notices that the lights are on. That's odd. Akashi hardly ever turns the lights in his house on anymore, only when he really needs them. And even in cloudy days such as today, where the sky is so dark that it might as well be night, he keeps the lights on. So why are they on?

His heart sank into his gut, and he tried to swallow a lump in his throat. There's someone in his house, he's sure of it. Akashi wasn't expecting any visitors today nor did he ever give anyone a key into his house, so Akashi immediately feared that someone had broken in.

This was the last thing Akashi needed. He's gone from hell and back, he's even lost a leg for it. The last thing he needs is to be robbed.

He walks a little faster, careful not to put too much stress on his leg and he heads towards his front door, catching his breath. The criminal was likely not here anymore. Most likely finished their thievery and left, forgetting to wipe away the evidence. Though Akashi can't help the pounding of his heartbeat. Must a strong man have to suffer so much? The loss of his belongings, the loss of any of Kuroko's belongings is too much to handle. If Kuroko never returns, then his stuff will be the only remembrance that Akashi will have of him. The only evidence that he was alive and existed on this planet. No, Akashi doesn't want that, not ever.

With sweaty palms, he opens the front door and steps into the hallway. The hallway lights were on as well as the lights from the living room. He closes the door, the sound of the door closing echoed through the entire hallway. The house was silent, minus Akashi's heavy breathing. Akashi didn't know what to expect. His body moved on autopilot and his mind silent, attempting to not overreact before he could analyze the evidence.

He steps into the living room. The furniture, the paintings on the wall, the television and even the laptop that he left sitting on the coffee table…were still there. The living room looked exactly as he left it, only with 2 differences.

One was obviously that the lights were on, however, in the lounge chair right next to the television, was what looked like a person.

The figure stood up, clad in an Air Force uniform and his sky blue hair was shaved in a buzz cut. He turned around, facing the redhead, bright sky blue eyes gazing into Akashi's scarlet one's, flickering with happiness and a gentle, peaceful smile escaped his lips.

"I'm back, Akashi-kun," the silk and loving voice that escaped from those lips was more than enough to bring Akashi to tears.

"K-Kuroko…" he whispered, his voice choking up and tears threatening to stream.

It didn't take long after that for the two of them to run into each other's arms, closing the distance with a passionate and loving kiss, Akashi wrapping his arms around Kuroko's waist and Kuroko tangling one hand in Akashi's hair and the other draped around his shoulder. To think that his fiancé would be the one waiting for him, it was something that inexplicably escaped Akashi's mind. His lover was alive, here in his arms, kissing him passionately after two longs years without any kind of affection. Akashi allowed the tears to flow, the Kuroko Tetsuya that he fell in love with is right here with him. The two of them had suffered and survived through war, pain, suffering and battle scars that they would always adorn. However for now, none of that mattered. Only this moment mattered.

Akashi pulled away, placing his forehead on top of Kuroko's staring into his beautiful azure eyes, Kuroko doing the same, all the while keeping that gorgeous smile on his face, his eyes red with the flow of tears. No words needed to be spoken. This couple were separated by war and they both returned from war. Kuroko and Akashi will always be together. Not even the brutal monstrosity of war could truly separate the two of them.

* * *

 **Notes: So I'm now 2/3 done with the fanfic challenge! Thank you so much for all of the support and reviews that I've gotten! It makes me so happy to know that you enjoy reading these fanfics just as much as I do! 3**

 **So I've gotten some asks about Day 19 and whether or not it will have a sequel. The answer is: Yes. There will be a sequel. I just didn't post it today because I wasn't in the mood to work on it today. You can expect the sequel of Day 19 to be posted in the next day or two :)**

 **So with that out of the way: reviews, comments and so forth are encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	21. Day 21

**Day 21: Attack's Aftermath and Akashi's Confrontation**

 **Summary: The Sequel to Day 19: Bruises and a Lover's Rage. 1 month after Kuroko was brutally attacked, he isn't like himself. Much quieter and isn't giving or accepting any physical affection. A warning flag to Akashi, he finally decides to confront Kuroko about his behavior, revealing bottled up emotions that he doesn't expect.**

 **Notes before reading: This is the awaited sequel to Day 19: Bruises and a Lover's Rage so it's highly recommended, though not necessarily required, that you read Day 19 first before reading this one.**

* * *

There was something wrong with Kuroko, Akashi could see it from a mile away.

It had been a month since Kuroko was brutally attacked by those damn thugs and Akashi's blood still continued to boil just at the thought of them. He remembers seeing Kuroko's injuries, it pained him just by _looking_ at his lover and he couldn't even fathom why someone would want to hurt him? Kuroko may as well be an angel from heaven, that kind smile could make even the hardest heart soften, however it appears that that wasn't the case after all.

Kuroko had been very quiet about the issue, something that very much bothered the redhead. This wasn't something that happened every single day and Akashi was his significant other. Kuroko should know that Akashi is there for him when he needs it the most. That he can be the shoulder to cry on, to vent out all of his insecurities to, and to ease his pain, whether it be physical, mental or psychological.

However Kuroko wasn't doing that. Akashi understands if he needs some time before he can truly open up, but this was affecting his everyday life.

According to his observations in the last month, though the physical bruises, his black eye and the cuts have all healed and faded away, the emotional scars still remain. Ever since the attack, Kuroko became quieter, only speaking when he was spoken to. He also didn't give out as much physical affection as usual, and when Akashi would try to kiss him or even touch him, he would either flinch back or stiffen at first before accepting the affection. He's never done this before and Akashi knows that it's serious.

As much as he wants Kuroko to come to him when he's ready, this is something that he really needs to confront as soon as possible.

It's 10:30pm and the two of them are on the couch, Kuroko reading another one of his novels and Akashi flipping through TV channels, a quiet night for the two of them before they prepare to go to bed.

However, Akashi was going to change that, when he suddenly turned the television off and turned his head towards Kuroko, whose face was still planted in the novel.

"My love?"

Kuroko doesn't move, his baby blue eyes continue to scan the words etched into each page, seemingly ignoring the redhead.

He tried again, "Kuroko? Are you listening to me?" he asked, this time placing a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder.

Kuroko flinched back at his lover's touch and Akashi wasn't sure what to think of that. He flinched away again. He could understand if it was a stranger, but this is his lover that he's reacting to like this.

Now Akashi can't help the words that stream from his lips. "Kuroko, I understand if you weren't expecting my touch, but do understand that I won't hurt you. There's no reason for you to act that way around me."

Now Kuroko closed his novel, placing it on the couch next to him. His baby blue eyes stared at the ground, refusing to look at Akashi.

"Kuroko. Look at me."

Still he didn't move. He didn't want to cause Kuroko more fright so he stood up and took a few steps so that he was in front of Kuroko. He knelt in front of him so that he was eye level with him…well Kuroko's head was a little above Akashi's but it was close enough.

Kuroko barely reacted, only blinking and his gaze to the floor unwavering. However, Akashi's overly analytic eyes could easily perceive that Kuroko's stern façade was breaking.

His crimson eyes softened. He was walking on thin ice, and he didn't want to cause Kuroko any more harm so the redhead began to speak in a softer tone, contrary to his more stern tone he had before.

"Love, I know that this month has been hard on you, but I don't want you to keep everything inside. You can talk to me, I'm here for you," he smiled, desperately wanting to touch him, caress his cheek, hold his hand, _something,_ but Akashi didn't want Kuroko to have the same reaction that he had earlier.

It appeared that Kuroko wasn't going to speak, before the faintest of whispers could be heard; Akashi would've missed had he not been paying full attention to his lover.

"I'm sorry…Akashi-kun," Kuroko whispered softly, his body beginning to shake. Akashi merely watched in astonishment. Why was he apologizing? And with the way that his body was beginning to shake, it seemed evident that he was about to cry. But why?

"Kuroko, why are you apologizing? There's no need for you to do that," Akashi reassured.

"But there is!" Kuroko retorted, clenching his fists and tears threatening to pour. Akashi was completely taken aback by the outburst. It was so much unlike Kuroko to do such a thing.

"...Then could you tell me what you're apologizing for?" he questioned. He had no idea that there was any reason to apologize in the 1st place. The attack wasn't his fault, nor was his behavior the past month worth needing to be apologetic for.

Kuroko's body quivered, it reminded Akashi of shaking a soda can and then threatening to open the cap, releasing all of its contents in a harsh burst.

"I'm sorry, that I was weak…"

Akashi blinked in confusion. "Wait, Kuroko you weren't-"

"Let me finish Akashi-kun!" Kuroko snapped, his hands clawed at the jeans he was wearing in a vice grip, tears droplets hitting the back of his hand. Akashi wanted to respond, but he became silent, allowing Kuroko to continue.

To which he did. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to fend those guys off. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect myself. I'm sorry that I didn't try hard enough. I'm sorry that I worried you so much. I'm so sorry that all of this happened!" His voice grew louder and louder with each apology, until he was practically shouting by the last one.

Kuroko took a shaky breath before continuing once again, "I know what you're thinking. You were furious that I got attacked. But deep down, you must have been filled with shame that I wasn't strong enough, disappointed that I failed to protect myself, and even disgusted that I didn't try hard enough…" his voice trailed off like a decrescendo, the only sound echoing through the living room being the soft sobs escaping Kuroko's lips.

Akashi was left in pure shock. Those apologies, they didn't make any sense. These things that he was apologizing for…they were for things that he couldn't control. If anything, it sounded like Kuroko was beating himself down more than he should. But that was so much unlike him. Kuroko was more strong willed than this. He wouldn't beat himself down for things that he couldn't control. Perhaps Kuroko had a more vulnerable side that he hasn't shown anyone before, not even to Akashi.

And why was Kuroko attempting to dictate his emotions? That didn't make any sense. Why would he ever feel shame or disappointed in Kuroko regarding that attack? Why the hell would he be _disgusted_ that he "wasn't trying hard enough?" That made absolutely no sense to the redhead. The last emotion that he would have after hearing about Kuroko's attack would be disgust. Just why would his lover ever think like that?

He didn't want to sound too bewildered, so instead, he masked his shock with his trademark princely smile and began to speak to his sobbing beloved.

"Did you get a head injury I wasn't aware of?"

Kuroko blinked, wiping the tears from his eyes and slowly moved his gaze towards Akashi's, pure shock in his expression. Akashi merely stared back at him, the soft smile still adorning his face.

"There's no need for you to apologize about that at all," he stated, slowly taking his hands and placing one on top of Kuroko's, and the other to gently caress his cheek. This time, Kuroko didn't flinch and his only reaction was a slow blink of his eyes.

Akashi continued, "Listen to me, what you went through a month ago was completely against you. Three large, strong men against you alone with you losing does _not_ mean that you are weak. Thinking that you could have been strong enough, that you could've tried hard enough, thinking that you could completely protect yourself is all out of the question. You're only beating yourself down more than you need to when you think things like that."

He leaned forward, kissing away Kuroko's tears and gently squeezing Kuroko's hand. Kuroko sniffled but otherwise remained silent.

"You said that I would be disappointed, ashamed and even disgusted because of it, right? Do I look disappointed, ashamed or disgusted to you?" he leaned back, allowing Kuroko to examine his facial expression. Baby blue hues gazed directly at his lover, and Akashi could see in the reflection of his significant other's eyes that he was smiling the most loving of smiles. His crimson eyes were soft and loving and he just plain looked very relaxed and content, despite the serious conversation they were having. But Akashi knew that Kuroko needed to see this. He needed to see the proof that Akashi was not a heartless critic, he was his lover, his support and his shoulder to cry on.

It took a moment, but Kuroko softly shook his head, sniffling a little bit not otherwise remaining silent. Akashi took that as a no and his smile grew just a tad.

"No, I'm not. I would never feel ashamed, I would never be disappointed in you and I especially would never feel disgusted. It's true that I was angry when I first saw you, and it was because someone had hurt you, and I never want to see you in pain, love. If a situation like that happens again, the only thing I care about is your well-being, and that you'll be alright, whether that pain be physical or emotional."

He stroked the phantom's hand. Kuroko chewed on his bottom lip, the words of his lover probably beginning to sink in. Kuroko needs to know that his fears would never come to be, Akashi was a better man than that and he wants to make sure that Kuroko knows that he's loved and cared for, regardless of his performance during that unfair match.

Akashi leans closer once again, this time to plant a soft and gentle chaste kiss on his lover's lips, one hand continuing to stroke his lover's, and his other hand reaches forward to gently pet Kuroko's soft, sky blue locks. Kuroko returns the kiss, baby blue orbs closing peacefully, seemingly sighing into the kiss.

The two of them stayed like that for a full minute, just enjoying the warm closeness of the other before pulling away, Kuroko's face appearing apologetic and Akashi's soft and loving.

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry for thinking like that. I didn't mean to worry you," he whispered, his gaze moving towards their hands, adjusting his own so that the two of them were now holding hands.

Akashi's hand still in his lover's hair tucked a lock behind Kuroko's ear affectionately. "It's alright. Just remember what I told you, okay? I love you and I'll always care about you, love."

"I love you too, Akashi-kun, and I will. I promise," Kuroko smiled for the 1st time in over a month, and Akashi couldn't be more overjoyed. His lover was happy again, accepting his affection once again, and even giving him physical affection in return. It seems that pre-attack Kuroko has returned.

This is all that Akashi cared about. Though when you push his buttons, he may swear words of revenge, that's not his top priority. Protecting and caring for Kuroko was his top priority. And if Kuroko were to ever be in pain, he would be there to take it away, no matter if the bruises and scars were on the inside or the outside.

* * *

 **Notes: Reviews, critique and so forth is welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	22. Day 22: Birthday Cakes and Akashi Fails

**Day 22: Birthday Cakes and Akashi Fails**

 **Summary:** **Kuroko's birthday is tomorrow, and Akashi wants to make him the best birthday cake that he's ever had!**

* * *

Kuroko's birthday is tomorrow and Akashi can't wait to make him his present.

Yep, he said _make_ his present, because Akashi knew immediately that he was going to make Kuroko a delicious birthday cake. The redhead wanted to do something new, something unexpected for Kuroko's birthday, and as much as a romantic date or birthday sex sounded, he was sure that Kuroko would not expect his significant other to bake him something for his birthday.

Akashi had to admit that he's never actually baked before in his life. However, due to the technological, internet age that they live in, the redhead decided to search online for the best birthday cake recipe that he could find. Recipes always contain not just the necessary ingredients, but also instructions on how exactly to make the dish, so Akashi knew that even though this would be a first for him, as long as he has the recipe, he can add baking to his numerous list of things that he excels at.

20 minutes of web searching later, and Akashi finds a brilliant recipe on how to make a stunning vanilla birthday cake with old fashioned vanilla butter-cream, or at least that's what the recipe says. Though with the pictures alongside the recipe, the cake looked simple yet delectable. Kuroko loves vanilla, so Akashi knew for sure that he would absolutely love this cake.

So with that, Akashi begins. He prints the recipe so that he doesn't have to carry the laptop to the kitchen and begins to read the recipe carefully.

The 2 cups all-purpose flour, spooned into measuring cup and leveled-off with back edge of knife

The recipe included these ingredients: baking powder, salt, unsalted butter, granulated sugar egg whites, whole milk, vanilla extract and almond extract. And that was just for the cake part.

There was even a separate set of ingredients for the butter-cream which were: unsalted butter, cream cheese, confectioners' sugar, vanilla extract and salt.

 _Egg whites? So not the actual yolk? And what even is almond extract and confectioner's sugar? Isn't it the same as regular sugar?_ Any professional baker would be extremely disappointed in Akashi's lack of knowledge, he was sure of it. He's eaten eggs hundreds of times, however he has no idea what it means to just have the egg whites.

 _Does this means I have to separate the yolk? Now how the hell do I possibly do that?_ Akashi thought, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

One trip to the grocery store later, and now Akashi has all of the ingredients necessary to start making the birthday cake for his beloved Kuroko.

He's grateful for the step-by-step instructions as well as the pictures on what each step should look like, because otherwise the redhead would be at a total loss, someone who once called himself the absolute emperor does not want to go through again.

So with the oven pre-heated to 350 degrees and his pans sprayed with cooking spray and wax paper placed on it, he was ready to begin baking.

He began with making the cake batter, whisking away at the flour, baking powder and salt like a pro, or at least fast like a pro. He almost spilled the flour onto the kitchen counter from his rapid whisking, so he had to be careful. However eventually, the contents were whisked and it was time to separate the egg whites, something that Akashi had to admit that he was regretting.

It had taken him 5 tries before he was successfully able to separate the yolk from the egg whites. Each attempt either resulted in him putting the yolk in the batter, causing him to fish it out with his hands, accidentally dropping 2 eggs onto the kitchen floor, or the yolk is too mixed into the egg whites that he has to toss the egg otherwise it messes up the cake batter.

The milk was quickly added and the egg whites and milk were whisked together. After a minute, they seemed pretty mixed together so the redhead deemed it satisfactory.

Next up was to mix them together via the mixer. A small portion of the flour mixture was added along with another small portion of the milk mixture, so that the two mixed together. The instructions said that Akashi needed to stop and scrap the bowl after a little bit before he added more of each mixture, so he did just that. The process was repeated several times until the entire flour and milk mixture was mixed together.

The end result was a little grainy, causing a bit of worry on Akashi's part. Was it supposed to be like that? He eyed the recipe, to which it cleared up that it was fine if the mixture was a tad grainy, sealing Akashi's worry. He grabbed the 3 prepared pans, one for each layer and began to carefully pour each mixture into each pan. His pouring was a little rushed and his hands were too low, causing some of the mixture to drip onto his fingers but he ignored it. Smearing the tops evenly with a spatula, he finished by placing each pan into the heated oven and set the timer for 35 minutes.

The cake batter was complete and now there's the butter-cream.

Luckily that was much easier, only requiring the electric mixer again. Thanks to the mixer, mixing the cream cheese and butter was easy. The only hard part was gradually adding the confectioner's sugar, which he learned was actually powdered sugar, so that he didn't pour it too fast or too slow. The beating of the vanilla and salt confused him a bit, like did it mean that he actually beat them with his fist or not. So in the end, he just dabbed them into the mixture and that was that.

In the end, the butter-cream looked exactly like it was supposed to, and Akashi couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride for what he had achieved. If the butter-cream was made to perfection, surely the sponge cakes would be just as perfect?

The timer on the oven went off suddenly, signaling that the cake was finished baking. Akashi couldn't help his anticipation. Even though the process of actually baking the cake was more tedious and messy than he expected, he still knew that overall that he did a decent job of baking a cake for it being his 1st time ever doing so.

He turns off the heat in the oven as well as the timer before putting on oven mittens and opening the oven door. The 3 sponge cakes were pretty even, well risen and they looked like they were perfectly cooked to the redhead, so he decided to take the cakes out one by one and then placed them onto the kitchen counter.

It was at this point, while the cakes were cooling on the rack where another dilemma occurred, how was he supposed to get the sponge cake out of the pan? The pans were sitting on the cooling rack and the cakes appeared to be clinging to the sides, making the chances of them falling out easily to be slim. Akashi had to give those professional bakers some credit, the fact that they make these beautiful, perfect cake slices while removing them off the pans without the chances of them ripping apart was pretty impressive.

5 minutes have passed, and now Akashi needs to transfer each cake layer to the giant cake plate that he has prepared on the kitchen table. Well it's now or never. He might as well do his best so that the cakes look text-book perfect. He takes one pan and transfers it to the pate, flipping it over upside-down so that the cake can just fall onto the cake plate.

Which it didn't.

Akashi frowned, he's had enough struggles making this damn birthday cake and the stubborn treat was going to go on the plate whether it wanted to or not! He began to tap on the pan, hoping that the added force will allow the cake to fall onto the plate. However that failed.

So he kept trying, again and again and again. Until success arrived and a chunk of the sponge cake fell onto the plate.

Wait a chunk? Akashi frowned, flipping over the cake to realize that about ¼ of the cake fell off into a chunk that landed on the plate, and most of the cake still remained sticking onto the pan. How could that be? He added cooking spray onto the pans and he added wax paper.

Akashi retreated towards the ingredients and re-read them, only to realize his mistake. He was supposed to add nonstick spray onto both the pan _and_ the wax paper. He only put it on the pan, meaning that the cake was stuck on the wax paper.

Well damn, there goes his perfect text-book birthday cake. However, Akashi can be rather stubborn. He doesn't want the last hour of running to the grocery store, baking the stupid cake and waiting impatiently for it to cook to be a waste of time. This was a birthday present for Kuroko and damn it, he's going to get a birthday cake that he made himself with lots of love and effort!

Driven by impatience and stubbornness, he takes a spatula from a nearby kitchen drawer and carves out the last of the cake forcefully onto the cake plate, using his fingers to maneuver the two chunks so that it appeared to be perfect, ignoring the evident seam that separated the two chunks.

Before moving onto the next 2 layers, he takes the butter-cream that he luckily did a better job at than the cake layer and smears it onto the 1st layer, because not only would it taste delicious, it would hide the evidence of Akashi's epic failure.

The process repeats 2 more times, Akashi trying and failing to remove each sponge cake perfectly onto the already butter-cream coated layer and smothering his failures with delicious vanilla butter-cream. He covers the sides of the 3 layer cake with the butter cream as well, trying his best to make it look pretty while in reality, the smothering of the butter-cream was a bit uneven and sloppy.

There's only one thing that he needs to do, and that is to write the happy birthday message onto the cake. Taking a pastry bag filled with blue frosting that he bought at the store earlier, he begins to write his message. Akashi's penmanship is the epitome of perfection on paper, so of course his penmanship on a cake would be just as perfect.

Nope, he was dead wrong. The writing was sloppy and uneven, fitting the unwanted theme of the birthday cake. The words were too big and too long, causing Akashi to run out of room when trying to write his loving message. Instead of a pretty "Happy Birthday Kuroko," the barely readable message was written as "Happy Birthd Kurok."

He wanted to write "Happy" and "Birthday" next to each other, which turned out to fail massively, as he ran out of room after writing the 'd.' He could've wrote the rest of the word below it but he gave up, deciding that his beloved was smart enough to understand the meaning of the message. As for his name, he should've began writing near the end of the cake but for some reason, he began in the middle, causing the redhead to once again, not have enough room to write his full name and now it looks like he doesn't even know how to spell his lover's name.

In the end, gazing at his final product, Akashi could conclude that this birthday cake was a big, epic failure and baking was not going to be something he excelled at anytime soon.

His heart sank even further when he heard the sound of the front door open, and the yapping of Nigou accompanying it.

"I'm back, Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko was home. His lover was home and Akashi hadn't even begun to clean up the catastrophe in their kitchen, nor hide the evidence that he just made the worst birthday cake known to mankind, and there wasn't anything Akashi could do about it.

"Welcome home, Kuroko!" Akashi called from the kitchen. He didn't have time to clean up. His clothes and hands were a mess, the kitchen was a disaster, plus there wasn't time to put away the cake.

 _Well I guess Kuroko is getting his birthday present a little early._

"Akashi-kun, where are you?" Kuroko questioningly called, his voice growing louder and louder, meaning that he was coming this way. Akashi quickly rinsed his hands, dried them, and grabbed the cake plate containing his fail of a birthday cake and was only able to walk around the kitchen counter, before Kuroko walked into the kitchen. He turned towards his lover; let's just say that his once deadpan expression opened up to a face of shock. Baby blue orbs widened in shock.

"Akashi-kun? What happened in here?"

Akashi sighed, lowering the cake and changing its angle a bit so that Kuroko could see it better, but not enough that it would fall off the plate entirely.

"I wanted to make you a cake for your birthday, so I tried to make you one. I think you and I both know just how well this turned out," he admitted. The man wasn't the kind of guy to fully proud of his disaster of a birthday cake, but he's also not the kind of man that knows that it could've been worse, and the last thing he wants to do is shyly beat around the bush regarding his failures.

Kuroko blinked. Once, twice and a third time before his lips curved into a smile and laughter began to ensue. At first Akashi thought he was mocking him but when he saw the playful expression of his beloved, he couldn't help but smile in return. Kuroko could just be too adorable when he's laughing.

"That was really sweet of you, Akashi-kun. I love it," Kuroko replied, that sweet, contagious smile adorning his face once again. Now the redhead couldn't help but become a little playful himself.

He smirked, "Really? Even though it looks like something ran over it?"

"Of course I love it, because _you_ made it."

If it weren't for Akashi's pride, he would've admitted that he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Kuroko can be so sweet even when he gets a present such as his failure birthday cake.

"I know my birthday isn't until tomorrow, but can we eat the cake now?"

Akashi was surprised by the question, not expecting his lover to actually _want_ to eat the cake.

The redhead smiled, hiding his genuine surprise. "Whatever the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy gets," he responds before placing the cake onto the dining room table so that they could enjoy it together.

The couple ate the disaster of a birthday cake together, Kuroko teasingly joking about Akashi's frosting skills as well as his handwriting and spelling. Though Akashi was upset that it wasn't perfect, just the fact that Kuroko enjoyed the cake and was very happy to have received it from him, that made Akashi forget his frustration and just be proud that he was able to make his lover happy for his birthday.

The only question remaining was the cake tasted like? Well, despite the disaster of Akashi's presentation, the cake itself was actually pretty delicious.

* * *

 **Notes: So I have a question, when I post this Days onto my AO3 and on Tumblr, I also include a summary before the actual fanfic. Would you all like me to do the same on here? Now what I would do is that I would go edit all of the other Days before this one to include a summary of what each Day is about at the top before you read the fanfic, just so you know what the fanfic itself is about. I know that I haven't done this here yet and even though I haven't gotten any questions about that yet, I still think it's kind of unfair that you are all reading my fanfics not knowing what to expect while my Tumblr and AO3 readers already have an idea.**

 **Just let me know if you think that's a good idea or not.**

 **Also here's a link to the recipe that I reference in this fanfic in case you were interested: .**

 **So anyways, with all of that out of the way, reviews, comments and so forth are encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	23. Day 23: Fashion Tastes and Toned Arms

**Day 23: Fashion Tastes and Toned Arms**

 **Summary: When Akashi's fashion sense takes a turn for the worst, its up to Kuroko to fix the problem**

* * *

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What are you wearing?"

Kuroko's face deadpanned at the sight of his lover, sitting on the couch and legs laying relaxed on the coffee table. Akashi was wearing black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a light blue half sleeve shirt, but the neckline was off-shoulder so that Kuroko could easily see the straps of Akashi's red tank top. In Kuroko's eyes, that look was a whole new level of ridiculousness.

Akashi just turns towards Kuroko, crimson eyes innocent and confused. "What do you mean?"

Kuroko frowned. "You look ridiculous," he blatantly answered. As his significant other, Kuroko wasn't afraid to comment on his lover's fashion choices, which can sometimes suck such as right now.

Akashi hummed, moving his legs off the coffee table and standing up, allowing Kuroko a much better view of his outfit.

He smiled innocently. "Which part of my outfit distastes you, my love?"

This little innocent façade that his lover was playing was starting to get on Kuroko's nerves. He takes a hand and tugs at Akashi's ridiculous blue shirt.

"This shirt makes you look ridiculous," he commented. Kuroko may not be in the fashion industry, but he still knows what looks good and what doesn't on his lover.

Akashi only continued his cute "innocent" smile. "Ah, so it's my shirt you don't like then? Would you like me to take it off, love?"

Kuroko stayed silent, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Was Akashi trying to tease him? Was he amused by Kuroko's criticism? He had no idea and it bothered him.

"Just change into something else, Akashi-kun," he answered.

"Alright then. I'll take it off," which is exactly what he did. Akashi crosses his arms and pulls the stupid blue shirt off his head; Kuroko holding his tongue on the way Akashi takes his shirt off like a girl, and he merely watched as his lover stripped so he only wore his crimson tank top, one that matched his hair upon further inspection.

"There, does that make you feel better, love?" Akashi asked, tossing the discarded shirt somewhere in the room, Kuroko wasn't paying attention. His attention was focused more on Akashi's arms.

The sleeveless apparel allowed for Kuroko to clearly see Akashi's muscular arms. They were tone but had much more muscle packed into them than back in their high school career. Ever since he retired from basketball, Akashi had been working his arms more in during daily exercise, and the results showed from witnessing those flexed and well-built biceps that Akashi adorned. Kuroko had to admit that it made the man look very attractive, even _hot,_ and that was a term that wasn't even in Kuroko's vocabulary.

"Kuroko, do you see something you like? You're blushing," Akashi added, snapping Kuroko back from his trance. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed by Akashi's comment, but now that he thinks about it, he could reply in one of two different ways.

Kuroko could play dumb, or he could admit to his lover of 4 years that he's attractive. Tough choice.

He plays dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about, Akashi-kun," he replies firmly, but the blood was coursing through his cheeks, the blush still apparent, and he wasn't making direct eye-contact with his significant other. There was no way that Akashi couldn't see through that obvious lie.

"Is that so? I don't think that's true, love. I think you're lying to me," Akashi stated. Yeah, Kuroko could see that coming from a mile away.

But still, he already dug his own grave. "I don't think so, Akashi-kun."

"Hmm, oh really?"

It was at this point where Akashi began walking closer to Kuroko. Confused, he tried to step aside, thinking that his lover was walking past him but instead, Akashi stepped aside too. Still remaining confused, Kuroko stepped back as his lover crept closer to him. Before he knew it, Kuroko's back hit the back of the wall and Akashi placed his hands on the wall on each side of Kuroko's head, trapping him.

Akashi's eyes lowered, whispering enticingly, "Why don't you take a closer look?"

At this point, the only thing Kuroko could clearly see was Akashi's admittedly attractive face, his crimson tank top, and the enticing biceps that pinned Kuroko where he stood. His pink blush evolved into red tomato, gaze flickering away from Akashi to his arms, then to his chest and back to his arms. Well, his gaze kept going all over the place. Everywhere he looked, he was surrounded by Akashi.

He chewed on his lower lip, the man that stood in front of him just looked so…attractive.

"K-keep your shirt on," he mumbled, almost to himself and Akashi didn't seem to hear it.

"My love, you're going to need to speak a little louder for me to hear," he replied.

Kuroko, blushing like a tomato, peered down at his tank top, taking a shaky and shy hand to tug at the hem.

"Keep this on," he mumbled again, this time a little louder. He could hear Akashi laugh softly before taking one of those built arms and place a gentle finger on his chin, lifting it so that baby blue hues were staring into ruby red orbs.

"Whatever Kuroko wants, Kuroko gets," he replied, an amused smile on his face before his leaned closer, locking his lips with Kuroko's. It didn't take long for Kuroko to accept the kiss, one arm wrapping around Akashi's waist and the other moved towards Akashi's biceps, stroking it softly. Their lips moved in sync, and Kuroko could easily feel the pulsing muscle of his lover's arm. Why did Akashi have to be so attractive?

They pulled away, face flushed before the kiss could become more passionate. Akashi smirked and Kuroko looked away embarrassed, yet he couldn't deny the fluttering in his chest.

"You never answered my question," Akashi remarked, causing Kuroko to look up. Oh yeah he almost forgot. After what had just happened, Kuroko had no reason to lie.

"Akashi-kun, why are you a handsome devil?" he asked, moving his gaze back at Akashi's. Said man froze for a second before his amused laughter returned.

"And why are you such a cute angel?" the redhead asked in return, causing Kuroko to blush even more, if that was possible.

 _Well he got me there._

"Seriously though," Akashi placed a hand on Kuroko's cheek. "You are way too adorable, love. You know I love you, right?"

Kuroko smiled in return. How he went from criticizing Akashi's fashion sense to almost making out against the wall is beyond him. But the only thing he cared about right now was how much he loved this handsome, attractive man in front of him. He loves everything about him; his arms, his eyes, even his fashion sense, no matter how horrible it is.

"Yes I know, Akashi-kun. And I love you too."

* * *

 **Notes: Here's a link to the outfit that I reference in this fanfic in case you were interested: /jworldtokyo/status/616231538057818112**

 **This is probably the fastest I've ever updated this challenge but that's only because I'm going to be busy this afternoon and I wanted to get today's fanfic out of the way. Also I will be adding summaries to each fanfic starting tomorrow. :)**

 **Reviews, comments and so forth is welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	24. Day 24

**Day 24: Quiet Hills and Dazzling Fireworks**

 **Summary: There's only one thing about Independence Day in America that Akashi and Kuroko enjoy, that being the fireworks.**

* * *

One thing that neither Akashi nor Kuroko could get used to since they moved to the United States, it was their annual Independence Day…or the 4th of July as they call it.

An annual celebration celebrating the birth of their country, filled with bitter alcohol, fattening American "delicacy's" and blaring radios, the nonnative couple only saw these celebration antics to merely be an excuse to act all crazy like party animals. Back in Japan, they didn't even _have_ an independence day and even if they did, the citizens of Japan wouldn't act with such immaturity and with such roughhousing behaviors like Americans do. The two of them would prefer to just spend their day relaxing in their home, filled with peace and quiet. Also not have to worry about being blasted by American flags and Patriotism and overly zealous drunk Americans every time they need to go to the grocery store, or even outside in general.

However, that doesn't mean that America's annual 4th of July celebration is completely bad. There is one thing that both Akashi and Kuroko enjoy during this day.

And that thing, is the fireworks.

Loud, explosive colors that dazzle the night sky was something that the duo loved to witness back in Japan. Attending summer festivals and just watching the showers of gold, red, blue, green and all the other colors of the rainbow fill the black sky was just plain enjoyable for the duo. Both Akashi and Kuroko were thrilled and pleased that they would be able to witness beautiful firework shows even outside of their home country.

The only problem was that if they wanted to see them live, they would have to go outside. And going outside meant being bombarded by all of the frivolous American pride fiascoes that they were trying to avoid in the 1st place. Sure they could just stay at home and watch fireworks on the television, but neither of them liked that option. Kuroko because he felt that watching through a lower quality TV screen took away from the beauty of seeing it outside in actuality, while Akashi believed that watching it outside in person was much more romantic than staring at a television screen.

But today, despite that, both Akashi and Kuroko have agreed to go outside tonight to go watch fireworks.

The two of them found a firework show that was located not too far away from their house, so they planned to swiftly head over there, avoid as much traffic as they can, and attempt to get a good place to sit and relax and view the fireworks.

Well…the plan was easier said than done. Fast forward a few hours later, the couple had arrived to the location of the fireworks show; a city park filled with trees, hills and a large pond in the middle of the park. News reporters stated that sitting near the pond would be one of the best spots to see the fireworks in all their glory. Too bad that there was a huge crowd of at least 300 people sitting near that pond, therefore stealing the best seats in the house from the couple.

Kuroko frowned in disappointment, while Akashi's eyebrows twitched in frustration.

"I thought that we got here pretty early, but it seems that we weren't the only ones to think of that idea," Akashi muttered, obviously annoyed that his seemingly fool-proof plan hadn't worked out quite as he imagined.

"We'll just have to find somewhere else to watch the fireworks, Akashi-kun," Kuroko added.

"But still, I wanted to give you the best that there is to offer," Akashi frowned, disappointed in himself for not thinking about this thoroughly enough.

Kuroko placed a comforting hand on Akashi's shoulder. "It's alright, Akashi-kun. You don't need to spoil me. Besides, we passed by some hills that are close to the pond that I'm sure can still have a good view of the fireworks."

Akashi glanced towards his lover, noticing the soft smile that had glazed Kuroko's lips. His lover of 5 years had always been the more optimistic of the two, so it made sense that he would see the bright side in this situation while Akashi just mopes around regretting his previous actions.

So in turn, Akashi decides to rely on his significant other for that support. "Well then, let's head over there." _Before someone else takes over that spot,_ he held back from saying, hoping to keep up his spirits and not send Kuroko into a pit of pessimism.

Kuroko nodded in response, holding out his free hand for Akashi to grasp, which he did happily. The couple quickly set pace for the hill that Kuroko mentioned, said phantom leading the way. The two of them were careful not to drop the belongings that they brought, Kuroko holding a tiny basket with the sandwiches that he made for the two of them, and Akashi holding a rolled up blanket for them to lay on, so that they wouldn't have to sit on the dirt covered grass.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach their destination: a grassy hill that looked over the large pond. On top of the hill was a tall sugar maple tree, its long branches covered with forest green leaves, the lowest branches hanging a couple feet over the duo's heads. Luckily, the tree was opposite towards the pond, allowing for a distant but clear view of the night sky above and therefore, the fireworks that would be shown shortly.

Oh yeah, and there was no one there either!

"This is perfect," Akashi commented, glancing towards his lover with a relieved expression. "There's no one around and we still get a good view of the fireworks."

Kuroko smiled, setting the basket on the ground. "I thought you would like it. This area of the park is very secluded so I come to this spot a lot to read. I'm sure that we'll be able to watch the fireworks in peace."

"I believe so too, love."

The couple began to settle down, Akashi unraveling the blanket a couple feet in front of the tree, far enough that the tree's leaves weren't blocking their view and also close enough that the hill wasn't too steep. Kuroko sat down, opening the basket and taking out the sandwiches from the plastic bags he had put them in, handing out one of them to Akashi. Said redhead took it, sitting down next to his lover as they began to eat their sandwiches in peace. The fireworks weren't supposed to begin for another 20 minutes so they had plenty of time to just snack and enjoy each other's company.

It was a miracle that the two of them were getting their peace and quiet, especially during the 4th of July. Even when the duo were about to settle close to the pond, they were already able to smell the bitter scent of beer and alcohol, the loud and obnoxious conversations, and they were confident that when the fireworks start, the bellowing cheering will be more than enough to get on their nerves. In those cases, not only would they be able to hear each other and begin conversation, it would take the fun out of their whole evening. So with this peace and quiet, just finishing their sandwiches and making small talk here and there, it was more than they could ever ask for.

Then, the fireworks began.

It started off with a bang. A huge circle of bedazzling gold light took up almost their entire view of the night sky, a loud boom echoing through the night.

"It appears that the fireworks have begun," Akashi stated, arm wrapping warmly across Kuroko's shoulder, pulling him close.

Kuroko smiled at the gesture, leaning his head onto Akashi's wrapping his arm around Akashi's waist. "Yes, Akashi-kun."

Another bang. Red and blue streams of light filled the night sky, each one half the size of the 1st firework, two more booms echoing into the night as the vivid colors faded to a dim gold and then into nothing.

"I'm glad we were able to see the fireworks like this," Kuroko warmly stated, lovingly squeezing his lover's waist.

"Agreed. It's even more precious that I get to see them with you, love," crimson eyes gazed at his lover, as another firework set off. This one a long cascading burst of pure violet, its streaks falling towards the ground before fading into the darkness.

Luckily the darkness was able to hide Kuroko's otherwise evident blush at the statement. Akashi knew just how to make his heart swoon and blush, and despite how embarrassing it is, Kuroko can't help but love it at the same time.

His blush quickly became noticeable at the start of another firework, neon red streaks swarming all across the sky like bees leaving their hive. A second firework burst right after it, exactly like the last one except the color was a sky blue instead of lime green, matching the color of Kuroko's hair.

Akashi could only smile at the sight as he glanced at his lover. His lover blushing while the lights of the striking colors from the fireworks painted his face, it was an image that Akashi didn't get the chance to see that often, and he found it irresistible.

He takes his free hand and places it on Kuroko's cheek, pulling him into a sweet, loving and passionate kiss. Kuroko quickly returns the kiss feverishly, closing his sky blue orbs in acceptance. Akashi begins to push Kuroko down until he's lying on top of the blanket and Akashi is now on top of Kuroko, tongue protruding and poking at Kuroko's lips, begging for entrance. Kuroko opened his mouth in acceptance, no longer paying attention to the vivid colors that burst into the ebony night sky and the loud, echoing booms that accompanied them. It was their moment, that precious moment where they could enjoy a bedazzling and peaceful night with just the two of them, without the fret of other's loud celebrations to disturb them.

So in the end, even Akashi and Kuroko were able to enjoy a spectacular and passionate Independence Day.

* * *

 **Notes: So I added the Summary like I said I would. I'll be adding the summaries for the rest of the Days tomorrow so I hope that's helpful.  
**

 **Reviews, comments, etc is welcomed and encouraged! :)**


	25. Day 25: Lonely Feelings and Pillow Forts

**Day 25: Lonely Feelings and Pillow Forts**

 **Summary:** **Akashi has been battling loneliness, and Kuroko knows exactly how to make his lover feel better.**

* * *

If there's one thing that Akashi has suffered with through most of it, it would have to be loneliness. It started ever since the passing of his dearly beloved mother. The loss of the only support in his childhood had left a hole in his heart that never went away. Even when he began to make new friends through his teammates at Teikou, that lonely feeling was still there. To make it worse, the fear of being left behind, of being alone became too persistent during that time. It's a problem that Akashi still suffers with, even though the days at Teikou are long past him.

He doesn't know why these lonely feelings don't just disappear; he's now in a loving relationship with the man that brought him back from the depths of his mind, Kuroko Tetsuya. He's loves him dearly, treats him like a precious, rare jewel, and the two of them were even engaged to be married in a year. So then why do these feelings continue to persist?

It wasn't just Akashi that noticed this problem, despite his silence regarding his persistent feelings of loneliness, Kuroko could easily see the evidence of it. His analytic, sky blue eyes have been reading people's behaviors and feelings for most of his life, so it didn't take much effort for the name to read the signs, especially since he sees the redhead every day. He hated to witness his lover suffer. He wanted to do something, _anything_ that would quell Akashi's loneliness and make him feel happy and loved.

That was when the phantom had an amazing idea. It would take a bit of effort for him to complete it, but he knew for sure that Akashi would love it, and it would definitely quell his loneliness.

* * *

It was such a relief for Akashi to finally step onto his porch and open the front door of his home. Work was stressful as always, but today was more of a mixture between stress and long hours. Akashi just felt like he's returned from the gates of hell.

To make matters worse, the entire day, ever since he stepped foot outside of his house to just _head_ to work, the negative feelings of loneliness that he truly hates returned in full force. It was like a sinking feeling that he just couldn't shake away. Over the years, Akashi had gotten used to the feeling, but not one that lasted so long and he still disliked the feeling nevertheless.

Akashi sighed, stepping inside and taking his shoes off before stepping into the hallway, his whole body felt numb, the only thing that could make this disheartening feeling go away was the loving affection that only Kuroko could give.

Speaking of Kuroko, where is he? Usually Kuroko greets him when he comes back home from work but apparently not today. The day that Akashi needs it the most.

"I'm back, Kuroko!" he calls, hoping to get some sort of callback from his fiancé. However, he didn't hear anything.

He tries again, "Kuroko, are you home?"

However much to his surprise, instead of hearing the faint call and footsteps of his lover, he only got the faint buzz of his cellphone that was in his pocket as a response.

Perplexed, Akashi took out his cell phone, noticing that he received a text message from Kuroko.

-Message Received 5:17pm

I'm in the bedroom. I have a surprise for you.

He blinked in surprise. That text could mean anything. However, the redhead didn't really want to think too deeply about its meaning. He was too exhausted. Too lonely to think about its hidden meaning, only desiring to be with his beloved again.

Akashi made his way towards the bedroom, the door was closed but he could see through the crack below the door that the lights were on. Akashi put away his phone and began to slowly turn the knob on the door.

He stepped into their shared bedroom and Akashi's crimson eyes widened in shock, his mind at a loss for words. Their entire bed was transformed into a giant pillow fort.

Several linen sheets were raised and surrounded their bed, some of them taped to each other and they were held suspended onto the bed canopy. Surrounding the perimeter of the canopy were delicate, golden Christmas lights, glowing and giving the ivory sheets a romantic golden glow. Pillows surrounded the ends of the bed, each of the fluffy pillows covered in pastel cases of pink, mauve and baby blue, the baby blue cases reminding Akashi of his lover's hair and eyes. The ivory sheets covered the entire bed, except for the front of the bed, in front of Akashi. The linen sheets were kept separated by the sides being tucked onto the leg rails. Inside the pillow fort laid Kuroko, his back resting against some pillows propped up behind him and his body from the neck down was covered in a plush lavender blanket. His baby blue eyes were gazing lovingly into Akashi's.

"Welcome home, Akashi-kun," he responded, smiling warmly at his fiancé. The Christmas lights gave his lover a pretty golden glow that just made Akashi's numb heart melt.

Still Akashi couldn't smile just yet. He needed to know why Kuroko would do this. Why now?

"Kuroko…" perplexed, he lost his voice and couldn't find the words.

"Akashi-kun, I know how you've been feeling," Kuroko began, surprising the redhead at his comment. "I know that you've been feeling lonely lately, and I hate it to see you suffering. So I decided to make a pillow fort that we can snuggle in. I hope that would help make you feel better."

It was so short, yet such a sweet explanation that the usually composed Akashi just wanted to cry. He can't remember the last time he's been moved like this. His lover knew just how to make him feel better, and he also knew what the problem was, and Akashi thought that he had kept his suffering to himself like he's always had in the past.

He smiles, already feeling his once numb heart flutter. His adorable lover can be so kind-hearted and sweet and that's all the more reason why Akashi loved him so much.

Kuroko lifted his blanket, gesturing with his head for Akashi to come closer. "Akashi-kun, at least come over here if you're going to keep staring. It took me hours to make this fort for you," Kuroko held a teasing tone yet his smile was sincere.

Akashi was afraid to speak, his voice being choked up with emotion. He slowly walked towards the pillow fort before crawling into it, being careful not to touch any of the curtains or Christmas lights in case the entire fort fell apart. He crawled next to Kuroko, allowing his lover to cover him with the blanket.

"Akashi-kun, put your head right here," Kuroko pointed at his chest and Akashi wasted no time with laying his head on Kuroko's chest and laid his arm around Kuroko's chest, his hand setting on the curve of his waist. Kuroko laid on his back, lifting his right leg so that their legs could intertwine. Kuroko laid one arm around Akashi waist and the other began to gently and lovingly stroke his crimson hair. Akashi could clearly hear and feel the gentle and rhythmic thump of his lover's heartbeat, and it was something that he found very soothing.

"Everything will be alright, I'm here. You're safe, Akashi-kun," Kuroko cooed, his soothing voice giving Akashi a warm and loving feeling that he's missed for so long. He wasn't lonely anymore, thanks to the love of his life holding him so close. Akashi really enjoyed this, allowing himself to break from his intimidating and stern façade and allow himself to be at his most vulnerable. It was a side of him that only Kuroko was allowed to see.

"Thank you, Kuroko. I love you," he whispered, nuzzling into his fiancé's chest, indulging in the love, warmth and affection that he was being given. Kuroko hummed in response, his fingers stroking Akashi's waist.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun. We can stay here as long as you want, okay?"

"Mhm," he hummed, closing his eyes, allowing the gentle affection to ease away his worries, his stresses and of course, his loneliness. The two of them remained there, snuggling under the pillow fort for the rest of the evening, completely content with the stresses of their daily lives, even if just for that moment, forgotten.

* * *

 **Notes: So as a couple hours before I posted this, I've included summaries for all of my Days to make it easier to understand what each fic is about! I hope that helps.**

 **Anyways, reviews, critique, etc is welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	26. Day 26

**Day 26: 1st Anniversary and a Bouquet's Note**

 **Summary: With the arrival of their 1st anniversary, Kuroko gives Akashi a bouquet of roses as a gift. He also leaves a loving message to him about the bouquet, but could it have a hidden meaning?**

* * *

It was no question whatsoever that Akashi Seijūrō loves Kuroko Tetsuya. And it was no question that Kuroko Tetsuya loves Akashi Seijūrō in return. Yet the duo couldn't help but continue to show his undying love for his beloved, even after being together for a year. In fact, next week, it will mark their 1 year anniversary, 12 full months of being together as a couple.

Usually Akashi was the kind of man to give all of the gifts, no matter how extravagant and Kuroko didn't give him much else other than his undying love and affection for the redhead. However, after a little bit of surfing through the internet one day, Kuroko couldn't help but come up with a sweet idea of an anniversary gift for Akashi. One that will show him that Kuroko will always love him.

The idea was fairly simple and honestly rather predictable, a bouquet of roses.

Luckily there was a flower shop not too far into town, so Kuroko wasted no time in heading over to the flower shop to buy 12 roses, one rose representing each month that the two of them have been together.

Kuroko had to admit that he was surprised when the florist game him a card along with the bouquet.

"All of my bouquets come with a card that you can write a message in," the florist stated, and Kuroko only nodded in response. Kuroko took the card in his hand and the florist gave him a pen for him to write his message.

Kuroko knew exactly what he was going to write, and he did so carefully and slowly, just so that the message can look as pretty as the bouquet themselves.

As he finished his message, he thanked the florist for the pen, giving it back as well as some money to pay for the bouquet before he exited the store. Staring at the roses in his hand, he knew that Akashi was going to be so surprised and so happy to see his anniversary gift.

* * *

Akashi woke up to a message on the pillow next to him, the one where a certain phantom should've been resting on but was mysteriously absent. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Akashi grabbed the note and began to read it.

-Happy Anniversary, Akashi-kun.

Be back soon.

-Kuroko.

Smiling softly at the note, Akashi sat up and got out of bed, curious about the vagueness of the note. It was early in the morning, where could Kuroko be going? At least the note mentioned that he hasn't forgotten their anniversary and it wasn't like they were planning to go anywhere. Kuroko had all but begged Akashi to not give him anything extravagant on their anniversary, preferring instead to spend it peacefully at home. Being the gentleman that he was, Akashi obliged with his significant other's wishes. He only wanted Kuroko to be happy for their anniversary. So even though deep inside he wanted to give Kuroko the most extravagant of dates and gifts for their 1st year anniversary, he wants Kuroko to be happy and have what he wants. So if he wants a quiet, more toned down anniversary, then Akashi is willing to do so.

He strolled into their kitchen, wearing nothing but the red pajama pants that he wore to bed last night. His crimson bedhead still had yet to be combed yet, however it was nowhere near the disaster that was Kuroko's famous bedhead. He was preparing a cup of coffee when he the doorbell ring.

Perplexed by the fact of someone ringing the doorbell so early, Akashi casually walked towards the door, not bothering to put a shirt on beforehand, mostly because there wasn't one near him to put on, but that was beside the point.

He opened the door and Akashi couldn't help but smile. Kuroko was standing there, a warm smile plastered on his face. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a card was attached to the bouquet via a string that was wrapped around the end of the bouquet.

"Happy Anniversary, Akashi-kun," he gently announced, holding out the bouquet for Akashi to grab. Akashi gladly took the bouquet.

"Thank you, love," he replied, stepping closer to Kuroko to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

Akashi stepped aside, allowing Kuroko to step inside. The phantom gestures towards the bouquet.

"Would you like to read the card, Akashi-kun?" he asked sweetly, and Akashi knew that he couldn't resist that charm.

"Certainly, I would love to read any message that's from you," Akashi replied before opening the card that was wrapped around the bouquet. It was a little tricky to do so since he was holding the bouquet with both hands but he was soon able to read the card while holding the bouquet in just one hand.

-Happy Anniversary, Akashi-kun.

I'll love you until the last rose dies

-Kuroko

 _What an intriguing message._ Akashi thought, glancing at the bouquet of roses. He tried to think deeper about the hidden meaning behind the message but Kuroko interrupted his thoughts.

"Akashi-kun, do you see how many roses there are?"

Akashi blinked, glancing at said roses. Upon further inspection, he counted 12 roses, all picked and kept in picture perfect health and beauty.

"I do, Kuroko. There are 12 roses," he answered rather matter-of-factly. Kuroko only laughed softly before pointing to one of the roses.

"Yes, Akashi-kun. I got 12 roses because we've been together for 12 months. Each rose represents 1 month that we've spent together as a couple," Kuroko responded, an adorable smile on his face.

Akashi couldn't help but smile in return. Even though the rose gifting aspect was a tad cliché, his explanation was just too adorable. It was overall a simple yet sweet anniversary gift and Akashi was just filled with joy.

"I love it. The gift is wonderful," he leaned over towards Kuroko to place a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I'm glad you love it, Akashi-kun."

The remainder of their anniversary was met with peace, tranquility and loads of lovey-dovey affection and words from the couple. They made breakfast, lunch and dinner together while watching romantic movies on Netflix and going outside to watch the sunset, a favorite pastime of Kuroko's, followed by a romantic dinner and making love into the hours of night. It was a slow, passionate, romantic and peaceful anniversary and the couple couldn't ask for anything more.

As the days rolled by afterwards, 3 days to be exact, the couple took care of the roses that Kuroko had bought, placing them in a delicate glass vase on the window sill, allowing them to receive sunlight. Kuroko watered them every day and for the 1st few days, they still maintained their picture perfect beauty. During that time, Akashi couldn't help but be curious about that note Kuroko gave him, the card sitting on their nightstand in their bedroom.

 _He'll love me until the last rose dies…_ Akashi pondered, staring at the roses as they glowed from the pouring sunlight. Would that mean that Kuroko would stop loving him after the last rose died? No, that's preposterous. Kuroko wouldn't give him such a dark message on their anniversary. He would only have to figure out what the meaning was later.

That answer arrived the next week. Akashi had to leave for a business trip and would be gone for an entire week. Throughout his entire time of his absence, Akashi pondered the hidden meaning of the note, the roses and even their relationship. Even though Kuroko was taking good care of the roses, Akashi was sure that they would start dying when he returns home, if not their already dead. The slightest worry crept over him, what if they're all dead when he returns home? What would this mean for their relationship? Akashi believed that it was going strongly since the beginning, he couldn't sense any tension or bitterness coming from his significant other prior to him leaving. That meant either Kuroko was the greatest actor he's ever met, or he was just being paranoid. Akashi hoped it was the latter, trying to get his mind off of the possible fates of his relationship and focusing on his job instead.

The business trip came and went, long, stressful and filled with paranoid worries. Akashi wished that he could be overly euphoric to be in Kuroko's arms once again, but with the thought of the roses in his mind, it was admittedly rather difficult to do so.

He arrived home late, about 12:30am, and his muscles were tense, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion and his heartbeat racing from paranoia. He set down his briefcase on the floor in the hallway and took off his jacket and shoes before entering the hallway, not bothering to turn the hallway light on.

He entered the kitchen and turned the light on, his ruby red orbs flickering immediately towards the vase where the roses were supposed to be. What he saw admittedly was something he wasn't expecting.

The roses were withered, their once full ruby red petals now dusty brown, crinkled and folded like used paper, some of the withered petals were floating in the water they were held in. The flower buds were drooped as if they were somber of their passing. The vivid forest green stems were now a pathetic, faded shade of olive. The roses were dead.

Or at least 11 of them were.

The 12th rose remained standing, exactly as if it was never touched by death, exactly as Akashi had last seen it. It stood strong among its fallen comrades, it's petals a brilliant shade of crimson, the stem straight and triumphant in a shade of brilliant forest green. The 12th rose was the sole survivor, still alive.

The 12th rose never died, meaning that Kuroko still loved him!

"Akashi-kun, welcome home. I missed you," Akashi was stunned when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist, a nose nuzzling into his shoulder after kissing him gently on the neck. He felt the familiar flutter in his heart and the joy that Akashi had been craving returned.

"Ah, I missed you too, Kuroko," he mumbled softly, taking his hands and gently stroking Kuroko's before turning himself around so he could properly hug his significant other of 1 year. He noticed that Kuroko was clad in nothing but one of his white long sleeve button-up dress shirts and his sky blue hair was beginning to show signs of a bedhead. He must've woken him up when he came back home.

"Did you see the rose?" he whispered into Kuroko's ear, continuing to hold him tenderly, not quite ready to let him go. Kuroko nodded into his shoulder.

"Yes, Akashi-kun. I thought I told you," the phantom pulled away briefly, taking his hands and placing them on Akashi's cheeks, staring into his eyes with such warmth and affection that it was contagious.

"I will love you until the last rose dies. And I've made sure that this rose will _never_ die," Kuroko replied softly, before leaning forward and tenderly kissing his lover. Akashi blinked in surprise, trying to let the words sink in, however the tenderness of this kiss, the way that Kuroko held him, the way that his lips gently pressed onto his was too much to resist. Akashi allowed his mind to go blank, closing his eyes and returning the kiss, tightening his hold on his lover. The two remained holding each other, kissing and whispering words of affection into the late hours, grateful to just be back in each other's arms after not seeing each other for 7 long days.

The two of them eventually returned to bed, cuddling close and relishing in the warmth that only the other could provide, adding another 7 days into the year and 10 days that they have been together as a couple.

As for the secret of Kuroko's message? Akashi later found out that the 12th rose was actually a fake rose that Kuroko planted in there, however that only made the message that much more meaningful. Fake roses will not succumb to the kiss of death, holding Kuroko's words true. But still, they kept that rose in its vase where it sat by the window sill, as a constant reminder that Kuroko will continue to love him until the end of eternity.

* * *

 **Notes: I got the idea for this Day from searching romantic things that couples do. Yes that's the truth. So yeah I thought the idea of the roses was cute and totally something that Kuroko would do and well... the rest is history.**

 **As always, reviews, critique, etc is encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	27. Day 27

**Day 27: Writer's Block and a Lover's Advice**

 **Summary:** **Novelist Kuroko Tetsuya is suffering from one of the worst things that happens to writers: writer's block!**

* * *

Kuroko had no idea what happened. Just an hour ago, he was typing furiously at the keyboard, the words pouring out of him like a cascade, creating an imaginary scenario out of nothing but pure imagination. But then suddenly, there was nothing.

His mind became empty, the ideas seemingly escaping his mind and new one's no longer being conjured. At first, the writer was confused. He thought that he had loads of ideas that he could just pick from in order to get his story going. However, nothing worked, the beat that was pumping out ideas suddenly flat lined.

Kuroko is suffering from writer's block.

He sighed in defeat and frustration. Why did it have to be now? Kuroko only has 4 more chapters left until he's completed his 30 chapter novel, he's nearing the climax and his mind has just…run out of ideas. It's true that he's done some pre-writing and brainstorming before writing the novel, however with the way that the story is progressing, he just doesn't know how he's going to initiate the climax to his story. Not to mention that he has a deadline that was fast-approaching.

He took a sip of the tea that was sitting on his desk. Not even the calming taste of chamomile tea could soothe his mind into slipping from this dreaded writer's block.

The normally relaxing music that escaped his speakers irked him, no longer fueling his typing but rather inhibiting his ability to think of an idea to implant in his writer. Annoyed, Kuroko turned off the speakers, the room once filled with soft, relaxing violin music now replaced by thickened silence.

This wasn't helping. Nothing was helping at all. Kuroko knew that he had to come up with something, _anything_ in order to make the words flow once again. But nothing came to mind. He was stumped, frustrated, and only wished that someone or something could help from get out of this predicament.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, turning around to see his lover, Akashi Seijūrō standing in the door corridor.

"Akashi-kun, you're home early," he replied, expecting Akashi to still be at the gym. His lover usually went to the gym during this hour. Honestly, Kuroko wasn't expecting him for another 2 hours so he couldn't help but be a little surprised at seeing his significant other home so early.

"The gym closed early today. Anyways, I heard you sighing from the other room. Is there something wrong with your novel?" he asked, taking a few steps closer before grabbing the back of Kuroko's chair with one hand and leaning forward to skim at Kuroko's ongoing manuscript.

Kuroko could only frown. He didn't want to be reminded of his frustrating predicament. However, he had no reason _not_ to tell Akashi about it.

"The novel is fine, I'm just suffering from writer's block, that's all."

"Ah, I see," Akashi pondered, eyes darting back and forth as he read Kuroko's manuscript. Kuroko merely sat there in silence, not really sure what to do. His body fidgeted with impatience, his mind yearning for many things to happen: an idea to conjure up, for Akashi to say something, anything of relevance to fix this problem and for time to slow down. He didn't need this. He was doing so well, meeting all of his deadlines, whether they be a few hours early or having less than 50 minutes to spare, he's always made every deadline without fail. Now with this writer's block, and the fact that his one salvation, the redhead wasn't saying a peep at him admittedly bothered the writer.

However, one of his wishes was finally granted when Akashi opened his mouth.

"Your manuscript is really good. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself,"

That comment confused the writer. He wasn't being hard on himself. Or at least he didn't think he was.

"You're forcing yourself to come up with an idea that in reality, it's pushing away possible ideas from occurring. Ideas come naturally, on a whim, they aren't meant to be forced upon," Akashi continued thoughtfully.

"So you're saying that by being too hard on myself to come up with an idea that I'm only making the writer's block worse?' Kuroko questioned, needing clarification. He's always known the redhead to be a good teacher and amazing at explaining situations, however sometimes just for Kuroko's benefit, he needs to have that clarification just so that he gets the point.

Akashi nodded in response, his gaze flickering towards Kuroko's workspace. He placed a hand on his desk, almost admiring it.

"If I may add, writer's block can be actually be treated by lots of things."

Kuroko glanced back at his significant other, blinking in surprise. It's true that Akashi told him about what the writer could do to treat the writer's block, but not necessarily more than one.

Kuroko smiled, playfully gesturing his hands in a continuing motion.

"Please do go on, Akashi-kun," the writer requested. Even though the threat of the deadline drew nearer and nearer with each passing second, the light-hearted side of him desired to remain optimistic, intending to listen attentively to his lover's advice.

Akashi smiled at the sudden playfulness and obliging in Kuroko's request. "You're doing a good job at maintaining a deadline and making sure that you stay on time. That's good as it helps you focus more on the writing assignment at hand.

"Sometimes a change in your writing space can help too. It doesn't necessarily have to be anything huge such as writing in a coffee shop, but sometimes switching chairs or adjusting the lighting in your writing space can do wonders and open up new ideas that eliminate writers block."

Akashi was so informative and Kuroko wished that he had a notepad to take notes in. This advice he was being given was so simple yet efficient. This is one of those precious moments that Kuroko was glad that Akashi was so intelligent and so great at giving him advice, since especially in this situation, it was sparing him from writer's block.

"Also Kuroko," he began, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"One last piece of advice that I have to give you is this," he pushes on Kuroko's shoulder, causing the wheeled chair that he was on to swivel so that Kuroko was now facing Akashi. Kuroko's gaze flickered up towards the now kneeling Akashi's, baby blue hues gazing intently into ruby red ones.

"Remember why you began writing in the first place. It's something that you love to do, right? By remembering the joy, the euphoric feeling that you get by writing words on paper, or typing on a computer, that feeling will help sustain you even through the hardest of obstacles, whether that be in life, or in a stubborn writer's block. Remember that, okay, love?" Akashi smiled gently, taking one hand and placing it on Kuroko's and another began to stroke Kuroko's cheek softly.

Kuroko couldn't resist the smile he was holding, both from Akashi himself, and the words he had been given. Of course he could remember that feeling. The joy he felt when he wrote his very 1st story, the bliss that he felt when people began complimenting his work, loving the words that he stated, the imaginary universe that he had created from simply an idea in his mind. It was such a magical feeling that Kuroko wanted to continue to do it over and over again. Creating different scenarios, from fluffy romance plots to tear-jerking angst and even adding prompts filled with laughter and pure comedy. He loves writing stories, and it's something that he doesn't ever want to give up.

Kuroko nodded, pecking Akashi on the lips as a thank you. "Okay, Akashi-kun. Thank you for helping me," he added, maintaining the most pure of smiles. Akashi has been his supporter ever since he became a writer, he's the one that's given him inspiration to write so many of his works, he has given him comfort and advice when he's needed it most like he's doing right now. Overall, Akashi has been his number 1 supporter in this adventure called writing, and Kuroko couldn't be more grateful for all that his significant other has done.

"I think that I can overcome this writer's block now, thanks again for being there for me, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled, kissing Kuroko's forehead. "You're very welcome, love," his gaze moved past Kuroko for a moment to rest on Kuroko's desk, staring at the now empty cup of tea Kuroko had drank earlier.

"It seems that you're out of tea. Would you like me to pour you some more?" he offered.

"That's so nice of you. Yes I would like another," Kuroko replied, watching as his lover stood up and grabbed the empty tea cup from the desk.

"Alright, I'll go pour you some more. Be back, love," Akashi stated, leaning down one last time to give Kuroko a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the room to make more tea.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was once again all alone with nothing but the manuscript and his thoughts. The advice that Akashi had given the writer now resonating in his mind. He allowed himself to take a deep breath, mind and body relaxing.

He thought about his significant other. There was a reason why he refers to Akashi as his significant other and not his boyfriend. It's because Akashi _was_ significant to Kuroko. The man had been with him through thick and thin, before his writing career and even in the present day. Kuroko could barely fathom what it must be like if he were to lose someone so important and precious to him such as the love of his life.

That's when it hit him. Kuroko's eyes widened and he immediately glanced at his manuscript, skimming the words that he had already printed on the virtual screen.

 _This could work. This could definitely work!_

To think that this idea would come from him reminiscing about his love, and now Kuroko knows that his writer's block has truly been defeated as he begins to type out word after word in a blinding fast fury.

 _I know exactly how I'm going to write this next chapter. I'll kill one of the main characters!_

* * *

 **Notes: So this Day was pretty interesting. I was suffering through writer's block and I decided to write a fanfic about writer's block. I still don't know if I've either sunken to a new low or if that was genius. I'll let you decide that I guess.  
**

 **So some parts of this Day were based on true story regarding me suffering writer's block while actually writing this fanfic challenge. Some other parts are based off of experiences that I've had while writing in general and of course there's parts that's made up :)**

 **So yeah, reviews, comments and so forth are welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	28. Day 28: Promises and Husband's Deathbed

**Day 28: Promises and Husband's Deathbed**

 **Summary: Kuroko and Akashi each made a promise. That they would always love each other and be together, and not even the claws of death would stop them.**

* * *

It was love at first sight.

If you told either Akashi or Kuroko that love at first sight wasn't a real thing, neither of them would believe you for a second. The two of them first locked eyes while in their 1st year of middle school. Akashi knew from the very instant of seeing Kuroko for the 1st time that he was going to have a bright future with him. Kuroko knew he felt something upon witnessing those crimson eyes for the first time, something like a spark had been lit in his heart. He would later realize later in life that that feeling was love.

However the tensions that occurred during their middle school career prevented a blossoming of their fated love and future relationship. However in high school only a few short years later, despite the distance between their schools, the two of them confessed their love for each other after the end of the Winter Cup in their freshmen year. They began dating shortly after, completely willing to tackle the challenges of a long distance relationship due to them going to separate schools.

Luckily at the arrival of their college years, Akashi and Kuroko were accepted to the same university and were able to reunite, began living together and their relationship became closer than ever before.

It's about a year since they graduated college. The two of them were watching the sunset together, a favorite pastime of theirs when a certain promise resonated from the lips of Akashi's beloved phantom.

"I want to be with you. No, I will _always_ be with you, until the very end, Akashi-kun."

Akashi turned his head towards his lover, blinking at the sudden promise. Needless to say, his response was a tight hug, soft lips pressing into his lover's cheek with pure affection. The devotion that Kuroko gives Akashi never ceases to surprise the redhead.

"I swear to you that I'll always love you, Kuroko. Even after death, I'll continue to love you," he whispered into his ear, following his lover's path in swearing an oath to him, and he meant it. At this point, Akashi doesn't see how he could stop loving Kuroko, nor could he see a future where Kuroko wasn't with him. He knew that he would always stay with Kuroko and would never leave his side, and Kuroko would never leave his.

Those words spoken at the ends of that sunset were never forgotten, kept inside locked in their long-term memory for the rest of their lives. Years pass and that still remains true. Akashi and Kuroko have been married for many years now, living full lives in their dream jobs. The two of them now refer to each other by their 1st names, just as Akashi…no _Seijūrō_ once did back when he activated his defense mechanism all of those years ago. However the hushed whispers of his 1st name no longer brought an icy chill down Tetsuya's spine, reminding him of the darker days of his time at school. No, the breath of his name brought feelings he could only describe as his heart fluttering, such a contrast to the past yet Tetsuya accepts it. The two of them are closer than ever, husbands that swear to remain together, and not even the claws of death will stop their love.

* * *

A beautiful morning, a sunny sky with intermittent clouds was the perfect day for Seijūrō and Tetsuya to take a morning walk. It was almost like a date to them, being able to enjoy the gardens they passed, the flow of traffic by their side and the wake of forest green trees and colorful gardens at the other side. It was refreshing, romantic and another of their favorite past times.

Holding hands, the small talk that ensued was like any other conversation; peaceful, content and filled with devotion. The two of them smiled at each other in utter peace and their footsteps synchronized as well as their heartbeats. In all honesty, they could die at this moment, and neither of them would mind; the love they have for each other, being together like this, brought forth a feeling of peace and bliss that can't be described in words.

Tetsuya squeezed Seijūrō's hand, thumb softly stroking his fingers. "Seijūrō."

"Hmm?" Akashi hummed in response, crimson eyes darting towards the clouds, a warm smile grazing his face.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you, all those years ago?" he suddenly questioned. Tetsuya doesn't know why his mind suddenly thought back to that promise, but he felt the need to address it.

"Ah, I remember lots of promises, love. Which one are you referring to?" he spoke softly, not quite in a whisper.

"You know, the one I told you during that sunset. Where I said that I'll always be with you, until the very end?"

Seijūrō blinked as the memory returned to him. "Ah, yes I do remember that promise. And I swore to you that I'll always love you, even after death."

Tetsuya smiled at the memory. To think that the both of them continued to remember that precious moment, the words, the affection, everything was imbedded forever into their minds. That was something to be treasured and it brought an indescribable feeling to Tetsuya's heart.

"Yes, I remember that too. I wanted you to know, Seijūrō that I'm still keeping my promise to you, okay?" he squeezed his hand again for emphasis. His gaze moved towards Seijūrō, precious baby blue hues glimmering in an interesting mixture of love and seriousness.

Seijūrō's smile grew even brighter, realizing how serious his Tetsuya was. He knew that he'll always be loved by him, and that the two will certainly always be together, just as they promised. The redhead's thumb stroked over his husband's wedding band unconsciously at the thought.

He soon returned Tetsuya's gaze, crimson orbs filled with eternal love and adoration. "And I too am keeping my promise love, and I always will," he lifted their entwined hands, lips pressing gently at Tetsuya's palm, sealing his promise with a kiss.

Tetsuya could only smile at the gesture. "I'll always love you, Seijūrō," he whispered, leaning forward and his husband quickly followed suit.

"And I'll always love you too, Tetsuya," and their lips pressed. All of the love they have for each other was sealed in that loving kiss. It wasn't passionate and heavy like when they were dating as teenagers, but more soft, gentle but still all the more romantic and filled to the brim with genuine adoration. The two of them closed their eyes, the last image that they saw was of their beloved husband, the one that they would love for the rest of their lives and all the way into eternity.

It's a shame to think that such a love filled scene could be forever ruined by a simple steer of the wheel.

* * *

Momoi and Aomine coincidentally happened to be at the hospital, Momoi recently being released from the hospital following a recovery from an unimportant surgery and Aomine about to pick her up.

It was pure coincidence that they walked passed ICU, that they happened to be witnessing two patients fighting for their lives, and the fact that they recognized them immediately.

"Dai-chan, it can't be…" Momoi was stunned, shaken and she felt like she was going to vomit. This couldn't be who she thought they were. Frightened, she looked towards her beloved childhood friend, without words begging for this to be a sick joke. Aomine was just as shocked as she was.

"Tetsu…Akashi…" he mumbled, too stunned to move, as if he was paralyzed. His former captain, his former shadow and close friend, were in critical condition.

The two of them were side by side, each laying in separate beds. Both of them were wearing breathing masks so they could breathe and each of their bodies were covered in bandages and IV's. They looked bruised, broken and battered, about to be on death's door.

However, there was one thing about this situation that Momoi notices immediately, rose quartz eyes beaming with surprise.

"Dai-chan, look! Their hands!" she exasperated, her hand pointing shakily at the window separating the husbands from Momoi and Aomine.

Aomine gazed at the direction of Momoi's hand and noticed their hands, the level of shock he was feeling intensifying. Akashi's left palm and knuckles were covered in bandages and Tetsuya's right palm had a large gauze patch sticking on it, but that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was that Tetsuya's hand was resting in Akashi's, even though both men appeared unconscious.

"They're holding hands…" Aomine could only whisper in shock. To think that even though they're bodies have gone through hell, in critical condition and the fate of their lives questionable, the two of them were still holding hands through it all, never leaving each other's side. Aomine felt like this he was being sucked into a sappy, tear-jerking ending to a romance film.

"It's what they would've wanted," another voice echoed from the otherwise empty hallway. Momoi and Aomine turned around in the direction of the voice, not expecting to see a familiar broccoli head clothed in doctor's robes and prescription glasses.

"Midorima-kun, do you know how they're doing?" Momoi asked, head gesturing towards the husbands, unconscious and depending on life support.

Midorima only shook his head, forest green eyes grim. "Not good. Their condition isn't improving. We're not even sure if they'll make it through the night," he replied, eyes downcast.

Momoi and Aomine paled at the realization of Midorima's words. There was no way this was happening. The two of them had just seen the husbands' alive and well only last week. How could they be on the brink of death?

This horrid situation was difficult for them to fathom, eventually nurses left the couple alone for the night and Midorima gave the two of them clearance to enter their room under his supervision. Momoi and Aomine were still too stunned to say anything else, now getting a good view of the dying couple, hoping desperately that they will survive through this, just as they've survived many other crises through this path called life.

It was 5:01pm. The three of them had only been in the room for about 20 minutes in stunned silence when a certain voice shattered that silence.

"This is weird…"

Midorima's sudden comment caused Momoi to become stunned and Aomine to blink in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean? What's wrong?" Aomine asked, desperate to know answers.

"Midorima just gazed at Akashi, utterly bewildered. "Akashi…he's stopped breathing. But his heart monitor is normal. I've never seen anything like it," he muttered.

Shocked and confused, the duo raced over towards Midorima's side to witness the abnormal event. Sure enough, Akashi's mind was completely still, his chest no longer rising, yet the heart monitor continued as if Akashi was still alive.

"Check his pulse, Midorima-kun. Just to make sure," Momoi requested, pointing to Akashi's still body. Midorima nodded, deciding not to reprimand Momoi for telling him how to do his job due to this weird experience. He aimed for Akashi's neck, an area near his jugular where skin showed and he checked for a pulse.

He remained still before he removed his fingers, turning towards Aomine and Momoi.

"I can't find a pulse. Akashi is definitely dead," he responded. The three of them were met with a thickened silence as Midorima's words began to sink in. Their former captain, once known as the absolute emperor just passed away. Just like that.

The silence that followed was deafening. Momoi glanced towards Tetsuya, heart monitor continuing to beat, his chest rising and falling slowly and his hand continuing to hold onto Akashi's still one.

Wait a minute…

"Hey Midorima, Dai-chan! I think I know why Akashi's heart is beating!" Momoi suddenly shouted, her hand waving in the air to get their attention. Aomine only looked at Momoi, not fazed by her behavior and Midorima was a tad startled.

"What do you mean you know, Satsuki?" Aomine asked, confused.

"It's because they're holding hands!" Momoi explained, pointing to their entwined hands. "I think Tetsu-kun's heartbeat is flowing into Akashi-kun's because their hands are connected."

The two of them were stunned, staring at the couple. Another way this could be seen is that Tetsuya's heartbeat is connecting the two of them, making them share a heartbeat. They were connected and together, even when stepping on death's door.

The realization sank in for a few minutes, Midorima checking on Tetsuya's condition while Aomine and Momoi continued to watch the couple in silence, praying that Tetsuya's condition will improve, however as the minutes ticked by, their fear continued to increase.

One hour had passed by, Midorima was jotting down notes in a clipboard, Momoi sitting by Tetsuya's side and Aomine reading a magazine when Tetsuya took his last breath.

Both heart monitors flat lined.

All three of them couldn't move. It had been exactly one hour since Akashi took his last breath, and now Tetsuya has taken his. Midorima glances at the clock.

"Time of death: 6:01pm."

Momoi's tears began to pour, her vision blurring, the only thing she could see was Tetsuya's peaceful expression and his hand holding Akashi's.

She buried her face into her face as she cried, Aomine coming to her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, her face leaning into his chest and her tears stained Aomine's shirt.

Aomine was on the verge of tears himself, however before he completely broke, he made one last comment.

"I should've known. You went to Heaven's gate first so you could hold the door open for him, didn't you Akashi? A true gentleman even after death…" he muttered to himself, Momoi too busy sobbing to hear him.

With that note, he broke down, Midorima calling in nurses to take care of the bodies.

None of them realized the true extent of their deaths. The promises Seijūrō and Tetsuya made all of those years ago, they swore that they would be together until the very end. The promises that they made to each other were kept, until the very end of their lives.

* * *

 **Notes: Yes I foreshadowed this in yesterday's fic, in case anyone was asking.**

 **Sorry I'm a bit rushed because I'm trying to submit this before midnight.**

 **Reviews, comments, etc is encouraged and welcomed! :)**


	29. Day 29

**Day 29: Old Jerseys and Midnight Surprises**

 **Summary:** **While cleaning, Tetsuya stumbles upon Akashi's old Rakuzan basketball uniform. That gives him the idea to surprise his husband by wearing it when he gets home from work.**

* * *

It was a typical Friday, Akashi working at the Akashi Corporation and Tetsuya had just returned from the Elementary school that he worked at as a kindergarten teacher. The phantom had the rest of the afternoon to just relax while he waited for his husband to return home from work in the evening.

He didn't have anything else better to do so Tetsuya decided that he might as well do a little bit of spring cleaning. He knew that Akashi loved having their home spotless and besides, Tetsuya honestly didn't mind cleaning, since it kept his mind occupied and the reward of it all was very satisfying.

He began by entering the bedroom that he shared with Akashi, opening the rather large closet that took up an entire wall. In a closet that was so ridiculously huge, there has got to be some stuff that could be tossed or cleaned.

The first thing that caught Tetsuya's attention was a cardboard box that laid right next to Akashi's collection of leather shoes, the box feeling kind of out of place and distracting.

 _What's this doing here?_ Tetsuya leaned down to pick up the box, noticing that the faintest coat of dust covered it, this looked like it hadn't been opened in months, maybe even years.

He places the box on their bed and carefully opens the flaps, and with it, the feelings of nostalgia and amazement came with it. Inside the box was Akashi's old Rakuzan uniforms. His school uniforms, and his basketball uniforms were all kept inside here. He hasn't seen Akashi in his old Rakuzan uniforms since graduation, and Tetsuya could feel the waves of nostalgia seeping in as memories flowed through his head.

So much has happened since high school, and it's hard to believe that the two of them once played against each other back when they still played basketball. He wonders what it would be like to see his husband wear his old uniform once again. Would it still fit him? How would he feel wearing his old basketball uniform for the first time in years?

Then he wondered what it would be like if Tetsuya himself would put wear his old uniform. Tetsuya blinked at the unexpected thought. It was so unlike him, yet he couldn't help his curiosity from blooming. He's never worn the Rakuzan uniform before, he's home alone, so whose going to stop him from trying it on? Just for fun.

Tetsuya takes Akashi's old jersey, the white and blue uniform looked untouched and perfectly clean, as if it was brand new. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wear it, fearing that he'll dirty the precious old uniform, but it wasn't like he was going to leave the house with it on, he'll just be careful. So the phantom takes the jersey and places it on the bed next to the box, his hand gently brushing the jersey of any creases before he takes his shirt off. He puts the jersey on delicately, as if it will stretch out or rip if he isn't too careful.

Once he had it once, he began to take off the slacks he was wearing and put on the matching basketball shorts when he stopped himself. Right now, he was wearing absolutely nothing except the jersey since he accidentally took off the boxers he was wearing without realizing it. He snapped his head towards the giant mirror in the bedroom to his left. The jersey was too big for Tetsuya, but it was still short enough for the end of the jersey to reach his high thighs, just barely covering…well what needed to be covered. The jersey by itself was revealing and Tetsuya for a split second wondered how Akashi would feel if he just wore his Rakuzan jersey and nothing else. If it were up to Tetsuya's intuition, then he would find it either cute, sexy or a mixture of the two.

That was when Tetsuya decided that he would surprise his husband by wearing his jersey just as it is and wearing nothing else. As for what he had in store for in the future, Tetsuya had no idea but honestly, he couldn't help but feel the anticipation of greeting his hard-working husband in this attire. It was something new, something very daring for the usually modest Tetsuya to do, and maybe he might get some sort of reward afterword.

Tetsuya quickly closes the box after that decision, placing it right where he found it as if it was never tampered with and with that notion, the waiting game is on!

* * *

It was about 4 hours later and Akashi should be coming home soon. Tetsuya was sitting on the couch, reading another one of his classic novels while still wearing Akashi's old basketball jersey, hoping to catch his husband by surprise. He had opted earlier to not start cleaning the house in fear of getting some sort of cleaning sprays on the uniform. Besides, it wasn't like the house was that filthy either, since Tetsuya had just cleaned it the day before.

His cell phone that had been sitting on the coffee table next to the couch began to vibrate abruptly. Bookmarking his page, Tetsuya set the novel on his lap and reached for the phone, unlocking it to read the message.

-Message Received: 6:42pm

Forgive me, love. But I have a meeting that will be taking longer than anticipated. I will be home late.

-Seijuro

Tetsuya could feel his heart sink. After all of this time lounging around in his jersey, waiting impatiently for his husband to come home and it turns out that he'll be late. Tetsuya couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. However, he's used to waiting. It's not uncommon for Seijuro to have to stay late at the corporation due to some incompetent worker or a last minute meeting. And it wasn't like he ate, lived and breathed his job. He'll be home…eventually.

Tetsuya could only sigh, sending a quick reply to his husband that he received the message before placing his cell phone back onto the coffee table and picking up where he left off on his novel, hoping that time will just fly by.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

* * *

It was now past 11, Seijuro's meeting was going on for way too long and Tetsuya was getting tired. Even if his husband came home right now, he doesn't have the energy to do anything too exhilarating tonight. He had finished reading his novel and was the TV was on, some documentary about sharks was playing in the background but Tetsuya wasn't really paying attention. His mind was wandering and his eyelids were drooping from sleep. He knew that he shouldn't fall asleep on the couch, and he knew that he should probably put on some proper pajamas instead of the Rakuzan jersey he was still adorning.

However his battle with fighting off sleep was losing, and Tetsuya couldn't help but close his baby blue eyes, his body relaxing, his breath becoming even and his mind giving in to the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

It was exactly midnight when Akashi finally arrived home. These long meetings were taking its toll on the young adult and he just couldn't be more than happy to finally be home.

"Tetsuya, I'm home!" he called into the darkness of their home. The redhead wasn't sure if his husband was even awake, seeing as there weren't any lights on.

He took his shoes off and placed his suitcase on a nearby wall before walking into their living room, noticing that all the lights were off except for the faint light of the TV, showing an opening for a shark documentary.

 _How unusual,_ Akashi thought, slowly moving towards the television to turn it off. Usually Tetsuya turns the television off before he goes to sleep so it was rather odd to see it still on yet all of the other houselights were off.

He was just about to reach for the remote on the coffee table when he noticed a figure on the couch. Crimson eyes widened in surprise at the scene before him.

Laying on the couch was his husband, his baby blue locks in the 1st stage in its evolution to a super saiyan level bedhead and his eyes closed and completely asleep. He seemed to be wearing some sort of tank top but Akashi couldn't tell from where he was standing. He took a few steps closer and that's when it hit him.

 _He's wearing my old Rakuzan jersey,_ and that wasn't all. The uniform was a bit big, some of the fabric bunching due to how Tetsuya was lying down and the jersey was a bit big on him, the ends of the fabric resting on Tetsuya's high thighs, giving his husband a pretty nice view of his legs since he apparently wasn't wearing anything else but that too big jersey.

It was very revealing, and if Tetsuya was fully awake and maybe gave him some sort of a teasing greeting when he arrived home, then he might have been turned on from it, but for right now, watching his husband sleep soundly, the blue lights of the shark documentary hitting his sleeping body was just too cute.

"Hmm, that's no good, love. You shouldn't be sleeping on the couch or you'll be sore in the morning," he whispered, taking a gentle hand and stroking his husband's locks. He had no idea how Tetsuya had found his old uniform nor did he know the exact reason why he was wearing it, but he had a feeling that his husband wanted to surprise him, which he did even though he wasn't awake to see it.

Akashi smiles warmly at the cute sight, and quickly decides to take out his cell phone to take a picture of his adorable, sleeping husband. What he would do with the photo was up to the future to decide, but for right now, he just wanted to take his husband to bed with him and fall asleep, his exhausted mind begging for rest.

Giving in to those desires, Akashi places an arm around his husband's exposed thighs and another around his waist and gently lifted him into his arms. Tetsuya stirred a little, his head resting and nuzzling into Akashi's chest but otherwise remained fast asleep. Carrying him like a princess, Akashi slowly makes his way into their bedroom, being careful not to wake him up and also not to bump into any walls or doors along the way.

He arrived in their bedroom and Akashi carefully and gently placed his husband under the covers. Stripping himself of his tie and shirt, he undressed, changing into pajamas before returning to the bedroom to switch off the television that he still left on.

It didn't take him too long for the redhead to crawl through the darkness of their home and back into bed with his resting husband. The redhead crawled under the covers and gently pulled his husband into a loving embrace, Tetsuya unconsciously nuzzling into Akashi's chest. Akashi held his husband close, kissing the crown of his head.

He was so lucky to have such a sweet and adorable man like Tetsuya in his life. He never ceases to surprise him and tonight was no exception. In the morning, he knew he was going to shower Tetsuya in so much affection about how much he loved his choice of attire and just how cute he can be when he's sleeping. Yeah, Akashi was very lucky to be married to such a wonderful husband, and he will always be grateful that Tetsuya was there with him and thinking of him.

His finger ghosted over Tetsuya's cheek, careful not to wake him up and he pressed on last loving good-night kiss on the top of his husband's head.

"I love you so much, sweet dreams, love," was the last thing he whispered before he too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Notes: I can't believe that I only have 1 more Day after this and then I've completed the challenge. I already know what I'm writing for tomorrow's Day but still, it's hard to believe that I only have 1 more left...**

 **As always, reviews, critique and so forth is welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	30. Day 30: Weird Feelings and New Chapters

**Day 30: Weird Feelings and New Chapters**

 **Summary: These weird feelings that he gets whenever he sees Akashi...at first Kuroko thought it was a simple infatuation. But is it actually something deeper?**

* * *

If you were to ask Kuroko Tetsuya what his feelings for Akashi Seijūrō were, at first he would explain that he wasn't sure.

If anything, he was intrigued by him, the middle school student couldn't comprehend the feelings he had for the man other than he was intrigued.

He was calm, composed, nurturing and radiated this aura that made girls swoon. He's been described as charming, a true gentleman and very mature and intelligent for someone still in middle school. Plus, he was an introvert, just like Kuroko.

Not to mention, that his crimson hair flew in the breeze like a burning flame and his matching crimson eyes gleamed like rubies. If Kuroko were a girl, he would definitely say that he was handsome and attractive.

But that's the problem, Kuroko isn't a girl. Yet he can't deny that Akashi really _is_ handsome and attractive. The man was alluring with a devilish charm and Kuroko couldn't understand why he his thoughts constantly returned to the captain like a magnet, or whenever he talks about the man, his heartbeat begins to quicken, it was all things that he couldn't understand.

It wasn't until a little bit of internet surfing and vague conversations with the rest of his teammates until he could figure out what exactly he was feeling. The best definition he could fine was infatuation, an unreasoned passion or love for someone. Perhaps the feeling that he had for his captain was just infatuation.

According to the internet, infatuations only last for about 3 months before fading away. Kuroko wasn't sure how long he's had these weird feelings for his captain but he assumed an infatuation was the answer, and he knows it's only been like this for about 2 months. So he merely has to play the waiting game and if these feelings fade from existence, then he knows it was just an infatuation and that will be the end of it.

Unfortunately for him, that didn't happen. In fact, the opposite occurred; his feelings for Akashi Seijūrō grew even stronger than before.

After practice, he's caught himself staying behind longer than usual to clean the gymnasium, putting away basketballs and dumping out water bottles that were left behind. He's caught himself staring at the captain too many times to count and for too long, his baby blue eyes almost magnetically attracted to his fiery crimson ones.

He's found himself wanting to initiate more conversations with the man, he wants to get to know his captain more. He wants to be closer with him, and Kuroko couldn't understand why.

More than 3 months had past, and Kuroko knew that this wasn't some sort of infatuation. It must be something deeper than that, but Kuroko just couldn't put his finger on it. He was out of ideas and he needs to tell someone of these feelings for Akashi. Someone to answer his questions and give him solace so that he doesn't have to suffer in confusion as these feelings escalate until he can't handle it any longer.

Who would've thought that the person who would give him that solace would be the one man that Kuroko had his eyes from the beginning?

* * *

It was the last week of their 1st year at Teikou, the cherry blossoms were blooming, soon to reach their peak. Basketball practice was cut short and everyone had gone home for the day. Kuroko had stayed behind, wishing to practice for just a little longer. He thought he was alone, he believed that no one would notice him continuing to practice in the otherwise empty gymnasium.

"Kuroko."

The phantom stumbled, spooked at the sudden call of his name. He released the ball too early, watching as it barely rose in the air before bouncing on the gym floor on about a foot from where he stood. Kuroko turned around, already recognizing that voice anywhere. The voice that he could listen to on repeat forever if he was able to…no he can't think like that. He needs to focus!

"Akashi-kun," his tone deadpan, his expression surprised and his mind in a panic. Akashi was standing in front of him, already wearing his school uniform, his jacket unbuttoned but otherwise was adorned perfectly. Kuroko forced himself to blink a few times so that it didn't seem like he was staring.

"Practice has been over for more than an hour. What are you still doing here?" the vice-captain asked, one of his crimson eyebrows was raised in confusion. Kuroko just wasn't expecting him to be here, the one person that's been on his mind for months now and he's suddenly alone in the gymnasium with him. Everyone had gone home so he can't call for someone to get him out of this situation.

Kuroko was at a loss for words. The phantom tried as hard as he could to maintain composure, so that he wouldn't stand out and attempted to deadpan.

"I've just wanted the extra practice. What are you still doing here, Akashi-kun?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation towards Akashi than towards himself.

"I had a meeting with the coach," he simply responded. Akashi was just standing there, keeping to casual greetings and Kuroko was already in a mess. These weird feelings were all coming back full force and he just needs to tell someone about it. Even if it means he has to confess it to Akashi.

Yes…maybe he should confess to Akashi, maybe then he can get some answers.

"Hey Akashi-kun?"

"What is it, Kuroko?" Akashi responded, as if it was just any other regular question in the world.

"There's something…that I need to tell you," he began, baby blue orbs downcast, not really wanting to look Akashi in the eye when he says this. Even though he was just looking for answers, it still felt awkward to confess these weird feelings to Akashi.

"And what is that?" he asked. He stood there, a couple feet from Kuroko completely attentive and calm. He has Kuroko's full attention and he knows it. There's no going back now.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko begins. "You see, I've been having these weird feelings that is hard to describe, and I only get them when I'm near you or if I'm thinking of you…" his voice trailed off, gaze flickering towards Akashi. Said redhead merely stood there, not moving and just as attentive as earlier.

"And what are those feelings like? Could you attempt to describe them?" the vice-captain asked calmly, unfazed and composed.

Taking that as an okay to keep going, Kuroko nodded, beginning once more. "Well umm, it's like whenever I see you, my heart begins to beat faster, and it does that even when I'm just thinking of you. Also I've noticed that I've wanted to spend more time with you, and get to know you more, but not like how I am friends with Aomine-kun or Momoi-san. And umm I think there's even more than that …"

That's when it hit him. It was more than that. It wasn't just that he wants to get to know Akashi more, he wants Akashi to be happy.

"I…I want Akashi-kun to be happy. Whenever you smile, I smile. Whenever you're upset, I get upset because you're not at peace. When you're sad, I get sad because I hate to see you upset.

"I-I just want you to be happy, Akashi-kun. So even if you don't want to spend time with me, or see me for that matter… if that's what makes you happy, then I'm fine with that."

The redhead was silent, crimson orbs calmly piercing into nervous baby blue hues. The nerves wouldn't go away, his heart was racing, and he didn't even know why he had nerves at all. The selfish side of him wants to stay with Akashi and always be with him, but Akashi's happiness comes at top priority.

Akashi smiled, catching Kuroko off guard. Perhaps the phantom was just being pessimistic, expecting the worse, or it could be the anticipation building up. His mind was a mess, even though he wasn't showing it.

Then, Akashi spoke. "So what you're saying is that you care about me and wish to be closer to me. Though overall, you just want me to be happy no matter what you would prefer, is that right, Kuroko?" Akashi clarified, eyes closing, and words pouring from his mouth as if they were rehearsed.

He was exactly on the dot and it was getting difficult for Kuroko to withhold his nerves. He swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding in response.

"T-that's right, Akashi-kun."

Akashi stared at Kuroko at his response, his crimson orbs hypnotizing and so alluring, Kuroko could stare at them forever, but he was too nervous to succumb to these feelings. The redhead smirked before taking a step forward, causing the phantom to widen his eyes in surprise, yet he felt paralyzed.

"Kuroko. There's something that I need to tell you, about those feelings," Akashi began, as he crept closer to Kuroko. This was the moment of truth and the feelings that Kuroko was feeling felt akin to when he first played in a Teikou match for the 1st time just a few months.

"And what is that, Akashi-kun?" he asked innocently, trying to act as if the redhead's approaching steps weren't affecting him at all, something that he's pretty sure he's failing at right now.

Akashi was flashing him a genuine smile that sent butterflies to his stomach, and it made a feeling in his heart that he could only describe as an ache.

"Those feelings that you said you have for me, simply put, I share those feelings for you," he simply replied, calm as ever as he stopped directly in front of Kuroko, only inches apart. Kuroko doesn't think he's ever been this close to the captain before and as the words he spoke sank in, Kuroko couldn't help but feel a flurry of emotions; relief, surprise, confusion, and that ache in his heart again that only grew stronger.

"So…if you share this weird feeling for me that I have for you, does that mean you know what it is?" he asked curiously. He's known Akashi for being intelligent, the knowledge that he has unlike anyone his age, so perhaps Akashi would know what this feeling is.

Akashi suddenly raised his hand, placing it on Kuroko's cheek, stroking it gently as if Kuroko was a fragile, rare gem, disturbing Kuroko's thoughts. His touch was warm, gentle and tender, and Kuroko could feel the blood rush towards his face, something that usually only happens when he's embarrassed.

"That's right. Would you like to know what this feeling is called?"

Kuroko began to shake, his mind a mess, heart beginning to pound from a combination of anticipation, fear and…something else. He nodded, not trusting his voice to be coherent and fluid.

Akashi's smile only grew, his other hand moving towards Kuroko's other cheek so that both of Akashi's face were holding Kuroko's face gently and tenderly. His face began to move closer and even though the scene that would follow would be their first kiss, the alluring whisper that occurred before it that truly began a new chapter in Kuroko's life.

"It's love, Kuroko."

* * *

 **Notes: Well here we are. Day 30. The final Day of the Akakuro 30 Day Fanfic Challenge. I know that I've mentioned confessions in previous Days however I've never really went too deep about what occurred. So that's where this prompt was born.**

 **Anyways, there's so much I want to say because doing this challenge was very fun but also very challenging, hence the name 'fanfic challenge.'**

 **I just want to thank everyone whose read my fanfics, even if you've only read one of them. And I also want to thank those who have given me comments, reviews, critique, etc... that have fueled me and supported me to keep going and finish this challenge. I don't think I would've actually finished this challenge if it weren't for all of you :)**

 **Also I would like to clarify that just because I finished this challenge doesn't mean I'm done writing Akakuro fanfiction forever. There's no way that I'm going to do that anytime soon. I might write a longer one-shot sometime this summer but I obviously won't be updating anywhere near as frequently as 1 fanfic everyday.**

 **If you have any questions regarding the challenges, feel free to message me and I'll answer them as soon as I can.**

 **And as always, please continue to send reviews. Reviews, critique and comments will always be welcomed, encouraged and appreciated! :)**


End file.
